Connaissance commune
by Bouh18
Summary: Une vieille connaissance commune de Derek et Stiles débarque en ville et avec elle son lot de problème qui détruira le monde de Stiles tel qui le connait. Mais peut être va-t-il comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment. (Sterek, Magique!Stiles, spoiler sur toutes les saisons et rating T pour être sur)
1. Chapter 1

Bien entendu la série ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'image. J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire, que le caractère des personnages est bien retranscrit, que mon personnage original n'accapare pas la vedette. Oui j'espère beaucoup de chose, la confiance et moi ça fait deux. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, je me suis relue mais il reste surement et je n'ai pas de Beta. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux brusquement, mais il fit attention à ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Malia. Il s'était encore trouvé être la petite cuillère. Il sorti prudemment des draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, c'était courant depuis le Nogitsune mais depuis quelques jours c'était différent, cependant il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui était différent. Il retourna dans sa chambre, il regarda Malia toujours profondément endormis.

Heureusement qu'elle était là. Il avait compris depuis un moment qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, même si il l'appréciait comme même beaucoup. Et surtout elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, elle avait comme même causé la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur. Le seul problème c'était la communication, pas facile d'aborder le sujet avec le coyote. La seule autre personne avec qui il pouvait parler c'était Derek, malheureusement les problèmes de communications semblent être héréditaire chez les Hales. Pensant ne pas être en mesure de se rendormir, il alla sur son ordinateur faire une quelconque recherche.

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Derek Hale n'ont plutôt ne dormais pas, mais pas parce que il avait une quelconque insomnie, mais plus parce qu'il était occupé à autre chose, même très occupé avec Breaden. Mais pas pour longtemps, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, stoppant net le couple. Un homme de l'âge de Derek se tenait devant le lit les bras croisés. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui allaient de pair avec sa tenue, il n'avait pas changé quoique il était un peu plus vieux depuis la dernières fois qu'ils c'étaient vues, mais Derek le reconnue tout de suite.

**Dorian ?**

**Faut qu'on parle. Je t'attends en bas.**

L'homme sorti de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Le loup se résigna à sortir du lit, tout en demandant à la mercenaire de ne pas bouger, mais celle-ci avait déjà commencé à se rhabiller.

**Je viens avec toi, il pourrait te tuer.**

Derek qui se rhabillait à son tour grogna, Dorian n'avait jamais tué personne, comme il aimait le dire il savait faire bien pire.

**D'ailleurs c'est qui ?**

**Mon meilleur ami.**

La mercenaire resta sans voix, laissant Derek descendre rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier était calmement assis sur le canapé à attendre le loup qui descendait d'un pas rapide, inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas d'excellente humeur, encore pire que d'habitude.

**T'aurais pu frapper.**

**Oh,** Dorian fit semblant d'être exaspéré, **ce n'est pas comme si j'ai interrompue quelque chose d'important. Ne fait pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, toi et elle n'êtes pas compatibles. Et pas comme le feu et la glace, ça c'est plutôt une bonne chose, un peu comme une pastèque et un ours en peluche, ça n'a rien à faire ensemble.**

Derek soupira, il avait presque oublié que Dorian était aussi bavard et énervant que Stiles. Par contre il ne lui viendra jamais à l'idée de la plaqué contre mur. Mais il avait un autre moyen pour le faire taire.

**Sauf pour assouvir des besoins biologiques, je parle de vous pas de la pastèque et de la peluche. Et puis ton niveau d'excitations était assez faible, t'avais quelqu'un autre en…**

L'intrus s'arrêta de parler sous le regard insistant de Derek, et merde pensa Dorian ça marchait toujours. Pour le loup se fut un soulagement.

**T'es revenue après sept ans pour me parler de ma vie sexuel.**

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, c'était Derek qui était parti en premier. Son ami se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

**Je suis mort.**

**Tu reviens seulement pour me demander de l'aide.**

**Au sens propre, pas au figuré. J'ai été foudroyé.**

Derek s'immobilisa à la remarque de son meilleur ami.

**T'inquiète ça duré à peine 2 minutes, ou peut-être plus, je n'étais pas en mesure de compter avant qu'on remette mon cœur en route, en tout cas ça à suffit.**

**Ça s'est passé quand ?**

**Il y a cinq jours.**

Derek grogna et il lui disait que maintenant, il savait pourtant tout ce que ça impliquait et en plus ça ne concernait pas que lui. Dorian semblait avoir compris ce qui traversait les pensées du loup.

**Il a bien fallu que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle situation.**

Derek se tourna vers sa baie vitré, il venait à peine de rentré du Mexique et voilà qu'un nouveau problème arrivait en ville.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci a tous ceux qu'ont décidé de suivre Connaissance commune, je n'en demandais pas tant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Stiles avait passé le reste de la nuit sur internet et même les premières heures du matin. Malia n'était pas encore réveillée, mais on était samedi. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se laver. Quand il fut sorti de la douche il s'observa plusieurs instants dans la glace, il dormait vraiment mal, il devait faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il devait vraiment parler à Derek en fin de compte.

Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de la journée, il prit la direction du loft du loup pour parler ou du mois essayer. Il fit coulisser la porte du loft, s'attendant à voire le loup garou en train de lire ou de grogner qu'il ne faut pas le déranger. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, à la place il trouva Dorian.

**Il n'est pas là.**

Dorian leva la tête et le regarda.

**Et elle non plus, mais je ne pense pas que tu viens pour la voir, à moins que tu ais réussi à oublier Lydia.**

**On se connait ? **balbutia Stiles.

**J'ai changé à ce point ? en tout cas tu n'aies plus le petit garçon qui me parlait de sa journée à 23h. Quoique tu sois toujours aussi bavard à ce qu'il parait.**

Stiles se souvient alors, c'était quelques temps après la mort de sa mère. Son père s'était arrangé pour qu'il dorme au bureau du Shérif quand il travaillait tard le soir. Le problème c'est que le sommeil ne venait pas rapidement surtout quand il y avait ce jeune garçon de 17 ans. Et il se faisait arrêter souvent pour des délits mineurs, il n'avait jamais étés inquiété. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le petit Stiles adorait ça, ce garçons était aussi bavard que lui.

**Dorian Eller, **Dit-il en le reconnaissant.** D'où tu connais Derek ?**

**On était ami au lycée, le seul au courant pour son problème de poils d'ailleurs.**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Derek avait un meilleur ami aussi bavard. Quand il pense que le loup-garou se plaignait que le faible et énervant humain qu'il était, accompagne toujours Scott. Alors qu'Il avait eu le même au lycée.

**Tu voulais parler à Derek ?**

Le fils du Sheriff sorti de ses pensées, pouvait-il en parler avec lui. C'est vrai que les petites discussions au commissariat l'avait beaucoup d'aidé et lui manquait. Mais c'était il y a longtemps et c'était pour totalement autre chose.

**Je lui dirais que tu es passé. Et si jamais tu veux me parler, je compte rester en ville un moment.**

Soulagé de ne pas à avoir prendre de décision, il demanda à Dorian ce qu'il devenait. Puis après une petite heure de discussion sur des sujets aussi passionnants que la migration des saumons, allez savoir comme ils sont arrivés là. Il rentra chez lui, son père était déjà parti, Malia par contre était sur le canapé à regarder la télé.

**Tu es enfin rentré, tu étais parti où ?**

**Il fallait que je parle à Derek.**

**Pourquoi ?**

Sans savoir pourquoi, il décida de lui mentir.

**Je voulais savoir comment ça se fait qu'il peut maintenant se changer totalement en loup.**

**Et il t'a répondue quoi ? **

**Il n'était pas chez lui. **

Il alla s'assoir à côté de sa petite amie, celle-ci posa sa tête sur ses épaules.

**Pourtant ça ta prie du temps.**

Stiles la regarda, d'habitude elle ne posait pas ce genre de question.

**C'est juste, se réveillé sans toi, ce n'est pas agréable.**

Il sourit, puis se décida à parler de Dorian. Il n'en revenait toujours par que lui et Derek soit amis, c'était totalement improbable.

**Tu ne vas pas me croire, au lycée Derek avait un ami aussi énervant que moi.**

**Tout le monde a besoin d'un Stiles, **dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde**, Comment tu l'as appris ?**

**Dorian est revenu en ville.**

**Dorian ?**

**Dorian Eller, il passait son temps au poste quand j'étais plus petit. Une fois il avait empalé la voiture du maire sur le mat du drapeau de la mairie, on n'a jamais su comment il s'est pris. Le pire c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait qu'une seule fois. **

Il passait le reste de la journée avec Malia jusqu'à qu'elle décide qu'il était tant de rentrer chez son père. Il aurait bien appelé Scott mais celui-ci avait prévue de passé la journée entre Kyria et la clinique vétérinaire sans oublier Liam qui avait encore des choses à apprendre. Il était très occupé, il ne voulait pas le déranger avec ces histoires.

De plus celui-là se serait mis à parler de Kyria, combien elle était merveilleuse et tout et tout. Ça l'énervait un peu, pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kyria, il l'apprécia même plus qu'Allison. La Kitsune avait un côté maladroit qui la rendait attachantes.

Non, ce qu'il l'énervait ce que Scott faisait comme si tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu le Nogitsune. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de ça, il ne voulait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne le pouvait pas.

Après avoir regardé les derniers épisodes de sa série préférée, il remonta dans sa chambre pour aller sur son ordinateur. La nuit venait de tomber, il dut donc allumer la lumière et sursauta en voyant Derek assit sur son lit.

**Personne ne t'apprit à te servir d'une porte.**

Derek grogna pour la forme.

**Dorian m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.**

**Toi et Dorian, alors comme ça Grumpy Wolf aime les bavards.**

Derek grogna de nouveaux tout en évitant de regarder l'adolescent.

**Tu voulais savoir quoi ?**

Stiles se passa la main dans ces cheveux, comment aborder le sujet.

**Tu sais après l'incendie ou Paige et même Erica et Boyd, tu te sentais responsable ?**

Cora lui avait dit qu'elle et Stiles étaient au courant pour Paige, il n'était donc pas surpris qu'il lui en parle. Par compte il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

**Oui.**

**Et tu à fait comment pour arrêter.**

**Je n'ai pas arrêté, j'ai appris à vivre avec.**

**Comment ?**

Derek hésitait à lui en parler, mais il voyait bien qu'il en avait besoin.

**Après Paige j'ai rencontré Dorian, il m'a beaucoup aidé.**

Stiles sourit, Dorian avait fait pareil avec lui, après la mort de sa mère.

**Après l'incendie j'avais tellement de colère contre Kate, contre moi. Que je l'ai laissé me guider. **

**Et maintenant ?**

**Après Erica et Boyd, j'ai compris que si je me laissais guider par la culpabilité ou la colère alors je ferais souffrir les dernières personnes qui me restent. J'essaie d'avancer pour tous ceux que j'ai perdus.**

Stiles s'assit à côté du loup.

**Tout le monde me dit que ce n'est pas ma faute, je le sais mais j'ai comme même l'impression de l'avoir fait. On voudrait que j'oublie mais je n'arrive pas.**

**Ne cherche pas à l'oublier, cela fera toujours parti de toi. Mais tu dois te pardonner pour avancer et être plus fort pour Allison et Aiden. **

**C'est ce que je fais, mais c'est dur, des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui devrait être mort.**

**C'est bien, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas un monstre. **

Tout à coup Stiles se mit à rire, devant ça Derek ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

**Excuse-moi, mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est Derek « je ne sais que grogner » Hale qui me donne des conseils, c'est bizarre. **

Derek grogna de nouveaux pour la forme.

**Mais pas aussi bizarre d'apprendre que ton meilleur ami c'est Dorian Eller. Tu savais qu'il avait remplacé l'eau des fontaines du lycée par de l'eau salée. **

Derek grogna une dernière fois, avant de décidé de s'en aller par la fenêtre, sans pour autant quitter le pâté de maison. Stiles un peu déçu qu'il soit parti, fut comme même content qu'ils se soient parlé. Ç'avait été comme même une bonne journée.

* * *

Je trouve que j'ai un peu de mal à exprimer les sentiments de mes personnages, j'espère que ça ira ? La suite demain normalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Stiles tenta de paresser dans son lit, il l'avait plutôt bien dormis cette nuit, la discussion avec Derek lui avait été bénéfique. Malheureusement son portable et Lydia qui était à l'autre bout en avaient décidé autrement. La rouquine voulait lui rappeler qu'ils avaient prévue de pique-niquer au environ d'un lac, pour soit disant oublier tous les problèmes qui leurs arrivaient. Elle pensait que ce serait bien qu'ils fassent des choses ensemble sans que cela implique des affaires surnaturelles.

Il petit déjeuna rapidement avec son père avant de prendre une douche puis d'aller récupérer Malia et de rejoindre les autres. Lydia était déjà là, à installer les affaires avec Jordan qui semblait vouloir être autre part. Scott et Kira arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, Liam et Mason étaient à l'arrière. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à tout assimiler, étant donné qu'il les avait bien aidé dernièrement, on lui avait tout raconté, seul Derek ne voulait pas l'impliquer d'avantage. Par contre Stiles était content d'avoir un autre « pauvre humain » dans le groupe.

Ils s'étaient déjà installés sur l'herbe ou sur la nappe que Lydia avait apportée qui était malheureusement trop petite, quand Derek, Breaden et Dorian sortait de leur voiture.

**La ligue des vestes en cuir se décide à faire l'honneur de leur présence,** déclara Stiles

Tout le monde se tourna vers les nouveaux venues, il est vrai qu'ils portaient tous les trois des vestes en cuir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intriguait le groupe.

**C'est qui l'autre type ?** demanda Lydia.

**C'est le Stiles de Derek.**

Tout le monde se tourna surpris vers Malia, qui fut étonné de la réaction de ces camarades.

**Bah quoi ? tu m'a bien dis qu'il était aussi bavard que toi ?**

La fille coyote avait parlé en directions de son petit ami, emmenant ainsi toute l'intention vers lui.

**Tu le connais ?** demanda Scott.

**C'est Dorian Eller. Et ce n'est pas son Stiles, je suis inimitable.**

L'Alpha comprit, il s'avait qui c'était, Stiles lui en avait parlé des jours entiers. En plus c'était le fils adoptif de Deaton et au vue de ce que lui avait raconté son parton, la remarque de Malia était tout à fait adéquate.

**Ce n'est pas le type qui a rendu inutilisable la salle de chimie pendant 3 mois**. Ajouta Lydia.

**C'était seulement 1 semaines, c'est juste qu'ils ont remarqué ensuite qu'il y avait encore de l'amiante, **rectifia Dorian**, et dernière chose techniquement ce n'est pas du cuir**, dit-il en tirant légèrement sur la veste, **ça coute un bras et vue ma faculté à attirer les emmerdes, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en acheter tous les trois jours.**

La ligue des vestes en cuir comme l'avait dit Stiles avait rejoint le groupe. Dorian après son petit monologue s'était installé à coté de Lydia pendant que Breaden et Derek s'étaient assis dans un coin. Le loup-garou ne semblais pas très heureux d'être ici, ce n'était pas son genre de truc. Lydia se mit à discuter avec Dorian, elle voulait absolument tout savoir sur lui. Parrish en avait profité pour se lancer dans une discussion sur le sport avec Scott, Liam. Mason demandait quelques informations supplémentaire à Stiles. Kira et Malia suivaient les discutions de leurs petits amis respectifs. Breaden s'était allongé pour prendre un bain de soleil. Seul Derek ne faisait rien

**Alors Sourwolf, me plaquer contre un mur te manquait trop, donc t'a décidé de nous rejoindre.**

C'était plus pour intégrer le loup au groupe, que pour dire une quelconque moquerie à Derek. Mais Hale fidèle à lui-même grogna en direction de Stiles, le fixant de sorte à le forcer à détourner le regard, ce que l'adolescent fit assez vite.

**ça c'est le feu et la glace. **

Dorian ne put pas dire si les loups l'avaient entendue, par contre ce fut le cas de la Banshee. Qui fut ravie de n'être pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Elle aborda alors un nouveaux sujet avec Eller, à savoir comment mettre Derek et Stiles ensemble.

Ils restèrent là toute l'après-midi jusqu'à que le soleil se couche. A un moment Derek et Stiles avaient parlé, surtout Stiles mais le loup ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait écouté attentivement. Ce denier était content de voir que l'adolescent semblait aller mieux.

Le soleil s'était couché, Dorian avait allumé un feu. Ce dernier montrait comment il avait fait à Scott et Liam, parce que c'est deux-là avait passé près d'une heure à essayer de l'allumer avec des pierres et des bouts de bois. Ils avaient oublié de prendre de quoi allumer le feu. Cependant Dorian se stoppa nette quand il senti quelque chose et qu'il tourna la tête vers l'orée du bois.

Derek qui les observait en ricanent intérieurement car il savait pertinemment que Dorian n'avait pas utilisé cette méthode, perçu le changement d'attitude chez son ami. Il tourna à son tour la tête vers le bois, alors que des Onis sortaient de la pénombre des arbres.

Derek rejoint Dorian à l'avant du groupe suivit rapidement par Scott, Liam et Malia qui se transformèrent. Malheureusement Kira n'avait pas pris son Katana et Breaden avait laissé ses armes dans la voiture. Stiles commençait à paniquer alors qu'il regardait les ninjas noir immobile devant eux. Ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait vaincue.

**On fait quoi, on fonce dans le tas ou tu me lance et je les attaque par derrière comme au bon vieux temps,** demanda Dorian à Derek.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Stiles, il le voyait trembler c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore debout.

**Breaden, Kira emmenez Stiles, Mason, Jordan et Lydia en sécurité dans les bois, on va essayer de les retenir**.

Les Onis étaient immobiles, Breaden commença à s'éloigner comme lui avait demandé Derek.

**Dorian tu devrais aller avec eux**, déclara Scott en se plaçant devant lui.

L'ami de Derek fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et ne bougea pas d'un pas. Au lieu de ça, il fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main, sous le regard ahuri de Liam et Scott qui comprenaient enfin comment il avait allumé le feu. Alors que le groupe de Breaden fut assez éloigné ce fut bizarrement le moment où les Onis décidèrent d'attaquer.

Ce fut une bataille acharnée, mais malgré leurs griffes les loups garous eurent du mal à prendre le dessus. A chaque fois qu'il portait un coup à leur adversaire, celui-ci ne semblait rien sentir. Il y avait une sorte de liquide noir poisseux comme de l'huile qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Dorian s'en sortait mieux en envoyant des boules de feu et des éclairs. Mais il s'épuisait rapidement et même trop rapidement, « merde » pensa-t-il, il avait complétement oublié son état. Derek voyant qu'ils étaient en train de perdre, ordonna de se replier dans les bois. Tout le monde lui obéit et il alla cherche Dorian qui commençait à avoir des vertiges. Cependant étrangement les Onis ne les suivirent pas.

Stiles et les autres étaient entrés dans les bois. Une fois sous le bois Parrish et Breaden bifurquèrent pour retourner vers les voitures récupérer les armes de la mercenaire. Laissant Lydia, Kira, Mason et Stiles se débrouiller tout seul. Lydia et Stiles était en retard par rapport au deux autres, l'adolescent respirait mal entre le fait de courir et la crise de panique qui menaçait de le prendre. La rouquine tentait de l'aider le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**Tu sais je n'arrivais pas à t'embrasser en courant.**

Au souvenir de ce premier baiser avec la Banshee, qui semblait être aussi le dernier sans qu'étonnamment ça déplaise au fils du Sheriff, ce dernier se calma. Mais malheureusement trop tard Kira et Mason n'était plus visible. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent pour aviser de la situation. Mais brusquement la rouquine fut lancée en arrière par un des ninjas noirs. Lydia tomba dans l'inconscience quand sa tête heurta une racine.

Le masque de l'Onis se tourna vers Stiles, celui-ci tremblant tenta de reculer. Mais l'Onis dit simplement « cela sera aussi de ta faute » avant de faire demi-tour et de s'approcher de Lydia. Arrivé près d'elle, il dégaina son sabre près à l'abattre sur la pauvre jeune fille. Stiles resta immobile, tétanisé par la peur. Pas encore, cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire de nouveau. Il repensa aux paroles de Derek, alors que la lame amorça sa descente, il tendit les mains en hurlant.

**Non !**

Il eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait, Il ressentit un étrange picotement dans les paumes de ses mains comme si de l'énergie s'accumulait avant de brusquement s'élancer hors de ses membres. L'Onis reçue l'énergie de plein fouet et fut réduit à l'état d'un amas visqueux d'huile noir. Le temps reprit son cours normal, l'adolescent regarda ses mains, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait fait ça. Derek et Dorian furent les premiers à le rejoindre, alors que Stiles tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**Que s'est-il passé ?**

Stiles vit dans le regard du loup, toute l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait. Il n'osa pas lui dire, leur dire la vérité.

**Elle a trébuché et c'est cogner la tête contre une racine. Où sont les Onis ?**

**On ne sait pas, j'arrive plus à les percevoir**, répondit Dorian.

**On s'en occupera plus tard, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital**, ajouta le loup en prenant Lydia dans ses bras.

Il s'élança pour sortir de la forêt suivi par le fils du Sheriff. Dorian resta en arrière regardant l'amas visqueux, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre du jour, laisser une petite review si ça vous dis on devient rapidement accro. Je vous dit de nouveau à demain.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles paraissait dans son lit, après avoir accompagné Lydia à l'hôpital il était parti avant que tous les autres les rejoignent. Il ne voulait pas se lever et aller au lycée surtout qu'on allait lui poser des questions, parce que qui dit Onis, dit Nogitsune. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses souvenirs douloureux surtout avec ce qui c'était passé hier soir. On frappa à porte, c'était son père qui demandait à entrer. Il ne répondit pas ce qui n'empêcha pas le Sheriff de s'approcher.

**J'ai eu Scott, Lydia va bien, ils l'ont gardée en observation toute la nuit et elle se repose aujourd'hui, mais elle pourra aller au lycée demain.**

Stiles ne disait rien, il voulait être seul, c'est pour ça qu'il avait dit à Malia de rester chez elle. Son père voyant bien qu'il allait mal, s'assit au bord du lit.

**Ecoute, je sais que voir les Onis est difficile pour toi. Mais ni moi ni Scott ne pensent que c'est lié à toi. D'ailleurs Kira a demandé à sa mère qui jure que ce n'est pas elle, mais le plus bizarre est que d'habitude elle ressent les Onis même quand ce n'est pas elle qui les appelle, mais elle n'a rien senti hier soir.**

Stiles aurait été curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce détail, surtout que Dorian avait avoué que lui, il les avait senti. Mais là, il ne disait rien, il ne tenait surtout pas à découvrir qu'il était redevenu un monstre. Le silence de son fils pesait sur le Sheriff, alors celui changea de sujet.

**A ce qui parait Dorian Eller lance des boules de feu, quand je pense que je l'arrêtais toutes les semaines à une époque. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Deaton peut le faire aussi, c'est lui qui l'a élevé comme même. Ou que les vrais parents de Dorian étaient des créatures surnaturels, il est peut-être liée à Parrish.**

Stiles ne répondit toujours pas, son père soupira.

**Très bien, si tu ne veux pas aller au lycée, n'y va pas, mais seulement aujourd'hui. Je vais tacher de me faire remplacer au poste au moins pour la matinée, pour rester avec toi si tu veux parler.**

Toujours et encore le silence.

**Bien, je serais en bas, quand t'es silencieux j'ai tendance à devenir aussi bavard que toi. C'est effrayant.**

Derek faisait son sport matinal, en repensant à la soirée de la vielle. Il s'inquiétait pour Stiles, il avait l'air bien mais dès qu'il avait vu les Onis, il s'était effondré. En réalité il n'allait pas bien, Stiles ne faisait que porter un masque. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vue, une part de lui se disait qu'il l'avait vue mais que trop préoccupé par ses petits problèmes il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il se sentait vraiment coupable, il aurait dut être là pour son… Derek soupira qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient.

**Derek, tu le range où ton shaker ?**

Dorian était dans la cuisine à faire on ne sait quoi. Derek ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas de shaker, pourquoi il aurait un shaker. Dorian sorti brusquement de la cuisine en marmonnant « loup de mes deux qui n'a pas de shaker et qui incapable de me le dire. Et quel type saint d'esprit de 24 ans n'a pas de shaker, Heureusement que je me sépare jamais du mien » il alla vers son sac qui était resté près de la porte, puis ayant pris l'ustensile regagna la cuisine.

**N'étale pas tes affaires ou je te….**

**Tu me connais….**

Alors que le loup allait répondre que justement, Dorian continua sa phrase.

**Alors fallait pas m'inviter chez toi.**

**Tu t'es invité tout seul,** marmonna le loup.

**En parlant d'invitation pourquoi Breaden ne dort pas ici ?**

Dorian était sorti de la cuisine le shaker à la main qu'il était en train de secouer. Derek faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continuait ses pompes.

**T'as pas rompue à cause de moi, comme même, **demandé Dorian pas désolé du tout.

**Elle dort à l'hôtel.**

**C'est que du sexe, j'en suis sûr.**

Dorian avait parlé pour lui-même, mais le loup s'arrêta et lui lança un regard. Un regard que le magicien identifia tout de suite comme étant celui de « retire ce que tu viens de dire», Il connaissait bien ce regard.

**J'ai rien dit,** Dorian ouvrit le shaker. **ça l'air de bon.**

Il avança vers la table au centre de la pièce. Derek se releva et prit une serviette et s'essuya.

**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais.**

Dorian avait sorti la carte des environs et plusieurs babioles.

**Ta remarqué que les Onis d'hier n'était pas des Onis ordinaires, quoi que je ne sache pas à quoi ressemblent des Onis ordinaires.**

Derek le fixait pour lui dire de venir tout de suite au fait.

**Ce sont des évoqués, des esprits ou des consciences désincarnées à qui un magicien donne corps pour les mettre à leur service. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en appeler.**

Derek n'avait pas arrêté son regard.

**On les reconnait facilement, car quand ils sont blessés il suinte un liquide noir visqueux et nauséabond appelé huile d'évoqué, ou ectoplasme pour les néophytes.**

**Et alors ?**

Derek s'était rapprocher pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

**Elle a utilisé ces évoqués et leur à donner la forme d'Onis.**

**Elle ?**

**Jacinthe Delatour. C'est elle qui m'a tué, donc je pense que c'est elle qui les appelés. C'est d'ailleurs une grande évoqueuse. **

**Je croyais que tu avais été foudroyé.**

**Fallait que je précise que ce n'était pas naturel ?**

Derek ne répondit pas, il aurait dut s'en douter.

**La vraie question c'est : Once Upon A Time ou Charmed ?**

Dorian lui présenta ses mains où à droite il y avait un foulard et à gauche un pendule avec un cristal. Derek le regarda, c'était quoi encore.

**J'utilise la technique de localisation de Once Upon A Time ou de Charmed ? Pour localiser l'endroit où sont apparu les évoqués en premier, on pourrait trouver des indices.**

Le loup restait stoïque pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas que le magicien s'inspire de séries télé.

**Je te proposerais bien celui de Buffy contre les vampires, mais je n'ai pas ce qui faut.**

**Tu te sers de séries télé pour tes sorts de localisations ?**

**Pour mon propre bien, je vais passer sur l'étrange fait que tu sais de quoi je parle. Et simplement te dire, que la magie n'est qu'histoire de concentration. C'est pour ça qu'on écrit des sorts pour être sûr qu'on obtient le résultat désiré. Moi je m'inspire de la télé, c'est la même chose.**

Derek grogna, ce monologue avait été long.

**Aller va pour Charmed.**

Il prit le pendule qu'il trempa dans la mixture à base d'huile d'évoqué contenue dans le shaker. Puis il le fit tournoyer au-dessus de la carte. Au bout de quelques secondes le pendule s'arrêta sur un point.

**Ce n'était pas là qu'on a pique-niqué ?**

Dorian regardait la carte alors que Derek s'apprêtait déjà à partir. Le magicien lui hurla de l'attendre.

Ils sortirent de la Camaro en silence, pour se diriger vers l'endroit où il avait déjeuné la veille avec tous les autres. Ils prirent la direction du bois où étaient apparue les Onis en premier. Derek culpabilisait encore plus, pourquoi n'avait-il pas sentie qu'il y avait quelqu'un autre et une magicienne qui plus est.

Il avait bien remarqué que tous les personnes qui pratiquaient la magie avaient une odeur qui était un mélange de sucre et d'électricité en plus de leur odeur habituel. Mais il n'avait rien senti, même si il était occupé il aura dut la sentir. Ce n'est pas parce que Scott est désormais un Alpha qu'il devait baisser la garde.

**Au faites, depuis quand tu es amoureux de Stiles ?**

Derek se stoppa, il avait bien entendu ce que son ami avait dit ? Il le fixa durement mais Dorian lui faisait son regard « je sais que j'ai raison, alors accouche ». Il savait déchiffrer les regards de son ami aussi bien que Dorian déchiffrait les siens.

**Comment tu la sus ?**

**A c'est bien toi, **soupira Dorian**, répondre par une question c'est bien ton genre. Mais tu l'admets c'est déjà ça.**

Il commença à compter sur ses doigts.

**D'abord tu n'es pas excité par Breaden, voir très peu quand vous étés dans un lit et il faut comme même reconnaitre que c'est une bombe. Deux, ton aura scintille en sa présence bien que tu tires des tronches pas possibles. Trois la façon dont tu le regarde quand il a le dos tourné. Quatre, Lydia à remarquer que vous vous tournez autour. Cinq tu as passé tout ta journée de samedi à le surveiller sous ta forme de loup. Ne nie pas je le surveillais aussi. Bien qu'on avait tous les deux une bonne raison de le faire, cela n'excuse pas le fait que tu as attendu deux heures dans sa chambre en, j'en suis sûr, reniflant ses draps. Et six…**

Le magicien réfléchie plusieurs instants.

**Je n'ai pas de six. Bon j'ai répondu à ta question répond à la mienne.**

Derek soupira.

**Je ne sais pas, il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie et il est le seul à me répondre bien qu'il est peur quand je le menace. **

Le loup cogita, il ne savait pas quels mots utiliser.

**Quand j'ai rajeunis je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Mais depuis que je suis « mort » au Mexique c'est claire comme de l'eau de roche, c'est comme si je le ressentais, que je voulais toujours être avec lui.**

Dorian resta un instant silencieux, depuis que le magicien était revenu Derek n'avait pas autant parlé. Il semblerait que le petit Stiles ramène le loup à comment il était avant l'incendie. Et bien il l'avait son sixième point.

**Tu vas faire quoi ?**

**Rien, il est avec Malia.**

**Et s'il n'était pas avec Malia ?**

**Rien.**

Dorian soupira, il y avait encore du travail à faire. Et bien il comprenait pourquoi le loup assouvissait ses besoins avec la mercenaire.

**Tes incorrigible, je vais devoir de nouveaux t'apprendre à accepter d'être amoureux.**

**On a bien vue où ça m'a amené la première fois,** grogna Derek.

**Je t'avais dit dès le début que Kate n'était qu'une garce.**

**Dorian…**

Derek semblait énervé il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet même avec lui. Son ami le comprenant, décida de changer de sujet et il avait une bonne raison de le faire.

**C'est ici, je ressens les traces résiduelles de magie.**

Ils étaient justes à l'orée du bois, comment avait-elle fait pour pas qu'on la voie.

**Elle a dut les camoufler avant de les envoyer vers nous. Tu sens une odeur ?**

**L'odeur de l'huile forte, mais je sens autre chose. **

Derek renifla en faisant abstraction de l'odeur des évoqués et reconnue instantanément l'odeur de sable et de bois sec, voilà pour le loup ne l'avait pas remarqué.

**On a un problème.**

* * *

Plusieurs Chose:

D'abord, avez-vous deviner à qui appartient l'odeur de sable et de bois sec.

Deuxièmement, la mythologie des évoqués est inspirer des romans "les chroniques du Grimnoir" (c'est vraiment écrit comme ça) de Larry Corriea.

Merci de votre visite et à Bientôt (Demain si tout va bien)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles s'était levé, douché et habillé mais il était toujours déprimé. Il regarda ses mains au-dessus du lavabo comme si ce n'était pas les siennes. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé la vielle. Il senti une crise de panique affluer, il tenta de l'empêcher en se rappelant le baiser avec Lydia mais cela ne marcha pas. Il continua à se concentrer sur la rouquine pour se calmer. Petit à petit l'image de Derek supplanta celle de la Banshee et cette fois-ci il se senti plus apaisé. Il se rappela de ses paroles et il les répéta comme un mantra.

**Je me bats, pour Allison, pour Aiden.**

Sa respiration s'apaisa.

**Je me bats, pour Allison, pour Aiden.**

**Je me bats, pour Allison, pour Aiden, Je ne suis pas un monstre.**

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais son mantra changea.

**Je ne suis pas un monstre, Je ne suis pas un monstre, Je ne suis pas un monstre.**

Il se le répéta encore et encore tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Mais ça n'arrangeait rien car il avait beau dire qu'il n'en était pas un, c'était ce qu'il voyait dans la glace, un monstre. Un monstre qu'il faut détruire, un monstre qu'il regarda avec haine. Soudain sans qu'il l'ait touché le miroir se brisa en plusieurs morceaux qui tombèrent dans l'évier. Surpris il recula, il sentait de nouveaux le picotement. Il entendit la tuyauterie qui se mettait à trembler, il savait que cela venait de lui.

Il regagna rapidement sa chambre et sa fenêtre se mit à trembler avant de se briser. Il se roula en boule sous sa couette tout en répétant qu'il n'était pas un monstre, alors que tout tremblait autour de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, tout s'arrêta. Malheureusement, il ne put pas profiter du calme, car son père entra dans la chambre.

**Je suis d'accord que tu restes ici aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas pour te morfondre dans ton lit.**

Il avisa l'état de la chambre avec la vitre brisé et demanda ce qui c'était passé. Stiles répondit en grognant.

**Lève-toi et descend manger un peu.**

Son fils ne fit pas mine de bouger alors le sheriff retira brusquement la couette, mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Il essaya de le secouer pour le faire bouger, mais Stiles résista.

**Laisse-moi tranquille.**

Il fit un geste inconsciemment et son père se retrouva plaqué par une force invisible contre le mur opposé avant de tomber sur le sol. En voyant ce qu'il avait fait, sorti en trombe de la chambre, alors que son père criait son nom. Stiles descendit l'escalier pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais elle était fermée. Ils l'avaient fermée hier soir et personne n'était encore sortie, même pas pour aller chercher le courrier.

**STILES**

Son père venait de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier et il tentait de s'approcher de son fils. Mais celui-ci mit ses mains devant lui pour faire signe à son père de ne pas bouger.

**N'approche pas.**

Le picotement était revenue et encore plus fort. Tout autour d'eux tremblait. Les ampoules explosèrent. De la fumée s'échappa de la télévision. Le sheriff ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son fils. Stiles se plaqua contre la porte, les mains sur ces oreilles.

**Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis pas un monstre.**

Son père s'approcha lentement mais surement.

**Non tu ne l'es pas, je te connais, tu n'es pas un monstre.**

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

**Je ne sais pas, mais on trouvera. Laisse-moi t'aider.**

Il agrippa Stiles et le prit dans ses bras.

**On trouvera ce qu'il t'arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber quand tu étais le Nogitsune et je ne te laisserai pas tomber maintenant.**

Stiles mit ses mains sur le dos de son père et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant porter par sa voie.

**Je vais devoir acheter une nouvelle télé.**

Après être restés enlacés plusieurs minutes, ils s'étaient rendus compte que la maison nécessitait un peu de nettoyage.

**Je suis désolé.**

Stiles s'était calmé mais intérieurement il paniquait toujours un peu.

**Ce n'est rien, on trouvera le moyenne de dire à Derek que c'est sa faute.**

Son fils sourit alors qu'il jetait les bibelots cassés dans un sac poubelle, mais très vite il fut intrigué par quelque chose. Plus précisément un cadre avec une photo de sa mère, il la trouvait trop brillante comme s'il reflétait la lumière du soleil. Cependant il n'était pas disposé de façon à que cela soit possible.

**Papa ce n'est pas la photo de maman qui était dans ma chambre.**

Le sheriff regarda de quoi il parlait.

**Si mais tu as dit qu'elle te rendait triste, alors tu à préférer la mettre ici. Pourquoi ?**

Stiles ne répondit pas et il prit le cadre. Quand sa main toucha l'objet il reçue une châtaigne et il laissa le cadre se briser sur le sol.

**Ça s'est de ta faute,** se moqua son père.

Mais il ne fit pas attention, il observait le cadre glisser sur le sol jusqu'au centre de la pièce, tourner un peu sur lui-même. Puis une image apparue, un hologramme dans les teintes bleutées de sa mère. Lui et John restèrent stoïque fasse à l'image qui leur sourit avant de se mettre à parler.

**Bonjour, mon chéri. Si tu à ce message c'est que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs et que je suis morte. Et aussi que tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de la photo. C'est vrai si ça trouve à ton époque les photos c'est plus à la mode ou que c'est interdit dans le vaisseau spatial où…**, commença l'image de Claudia avant de remarquer qu'elle divaguait, **excuse-moi je monologue comme disait ton père. J'espère qu'il est avec toi.**

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, il prit appui sur son père qui l'avait rejoint. Celui sourit en remarquant les petites mimiques de sa femme, comme le faite que ses mains bougeaient n'importe comment quand elle parlait.

**Je ne sais pas si ton père t'en a parlé mais avant qu'on se marie, je m'appelais Claudia Lorelei Gilmore-Beaumonts. Fille de Richard et Emily Beaumonts, non de jeune fille Gilmore. Et je te dois la vérité, à toi et à ton père. Dans le monde il existe des choses que tu crois être des légendes. Comme les loups garous par exemple, d'ailleurs la famille Hale en est. Mais ils sont très gentil**, se rattrapa Claudia.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il sait bien que ce sont des loups garous. Par contre gentil c'est vite dit, entre l'oncle psychotique et Derek « je te plaque contre un mur » Hale, il y avait de quoi douter de leur gentillesse.

**Parmi ces choses extraordinaires il existe une force, nous l'avons baptisé La magie. Elle permet à quiconque de manipuler les lois de la nature à sa guise. Tout le monde peut la pratiquer, avec de l'entrainement bien sûr, plus on pratique plus on obtient de la puissance De plus la magie est héréditaire, au bout de sept générations on arrive à la puissance maximale.**

Elle fit une pause sans doute pour leur laisser du temps d'assimiler les informations.

**Il existe autant de forme de magie que l'on peut imaginer, comme la sorcellerie ou les arts druidiques…. Je vais te parler plus précisément des sept grandes lignées de la magie, c'est un groupe de magiciens régit par sept familles qui chacune fonctionne un peu comme une mafia. Il y a les Ravencroft, Les Clayman, Les Lancaster et bien d'autre dont … les Beaumonts.**

John resta pantois, sa femme était en train d'avouer qu'elle était une sorcière ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

**Pendant les quatorze premières années de ma vie, on pensait que c'était à mon frère jumeau Clark, née quelques secondes avant moi, que revenait le titre d'Ainé. Il faut savoir que plus on a d'enfants moins on leur donne de puissance magique et que dans les sept grandes lignées seul l'ainé à droit de porter le nom de la lignée. Et à lui seul revient le devoir de perpétuer la lignée.**

Claudia soupira elle allait aborder la partie difficile.

**Lors des tests de puissance magique de ma quinzième année, on s'est rendu compte que j'avais plus de puissances que Clark et que donc j'étais l'ainée. Mais je ne le voulais pas, j'étais habitué à la liberté que me donnait le statut de second enfant, pas de responsabilité, pas de mariage arrangé... Alors je suis parti abandonnant mes parents, mon frère et ma petite sœur Wendy.**

A la pensée de sa petite sœur, elle essuya quelques larmes.

**J'ai parcouru le pays et un jour j'ai rencontré ton père, ce fut le coup de foudre.**

Elle sourit en repensant à leur rencontre.

**On a décidé de faire notre vie ensemble mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité, pour le protégé de tout ça. J'ai fait en sorte que ton père soit muté à Beacon Hill, là où se trouvait un haut lieu druidique, je savais que ma famille ne s'y aventurerait jamais. On s'est mariés et j'ai commencé à travailler comme standardiste à l'hôpital. Mais malgré mon bonheur, cacher la vérité à John me pesait, pourtant je ne voulais pas tout lui révéler. J'ai cherché plusieurs moyens pour perdre ma magie mais chaque fois je craquais et récupérais mes pouvoirs**

Elle prit une grande inspiration elle allait avouer son plus grand secret.

**Un jour que j'étais enceinte, j'ai fait une grosse erreur, **elle passa la main sur son ventre à cette pensée**, J'ai maudit mon bébé, pour qu'il absorbe mes pouvoirs. Dès que je l'ai fait, je l'ai regretté, j'ai tout fait pour trouver un moyen d'annuler cette malédiction, mais je ne suis pas arrivé. Quelques mois plus tard Rory voyait le jour.**

Stiles se tourna vers son père, Rory, son père lui en avait parlé qu'une seule fois et le Sheriff en avait pleuré toute la nuit.

**Pendant les premiers mois, ton frère allait bien. Mais petit à petit il gagnait en pouvoir, il devenait incontrôlable avec mes pouvoirs en plus des siens qui se développaient. J'ai essayé de cacher ce qui se passait à ton père mais c'était trop dur. Alors quand il avait un an, j'ai…**

Claudia n'arrivait pas à le dire, elle pleurait à chaude larme.

**J'ai aggravé mon cas. Alors que ton père travaillait de nuits, je lui ai dit qu'il y avait eu un accident et que Rory était mort. Mais en réalité je l'ai abandonné et j'ai demandé à Talia Hale de prendre soin de lui.**

Elle essuya ses larmes.

**Il nous a fallu plusieurs années pour nous en remette. Quand j'ai appris que je t'attendais j'ai décidé de réparer mes erreurs, récupérer Rory et dire la vérité. Il fallut que je fasse connaissance avec mon fils d'abord, il avait six ans à l'époque. Les Hales l'ont gardé quelques mois avant de le faire adopter par Deaton, plus à même de l'aider à maitriser sa magie, sous le nom de Dorian Eller.** **Mais quand tu as vus le jour, j'ai découvert que Rory absorbait aussi la magie de ma descendance, c'est-à-dire ta magie. Alors je l'ai laissé avec Deaton et je vous ai rien dit.**

Le père comme le fils furent subjugués par la nouvelle, incapable de prononcer un nom ou ne serais ce que d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

**Après ça j'ai tenté de lui apprendre à se contrôler pendant quelques temps, mais il était trop instable. Cependant**, sanglota-t-elle, **il existe une solution, je vais lui transmettre une partie de mon « mental » pour l'apaiser, il pourra ainsi mieux se maitriser. Cependant ça entrainera ma mort à long terme. Mais je dois le faire, c'est mon devoir. **

Elle pleura quelques instants en silence avant de se reprendre.

**Avant de laisser Brienne absorber un peu de mon esprit, je lui ai demandé de m'aider à réaliser ce message pour te dire la vérité et que je t'aime.**

Stiles n'était plus rien, tout ce qu'il était, venait de se briser à cause de quelques mots. Il avait un frère que leur mère avait abandonné. Il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de ça.

**Une dernière chose, malheureusement le seul moyen que je connaisse, pour que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs, c'est que Rory meure. Alors j'espère que tu es un vieux papy gâteux avec plein de petits enfants adorables et que lui l'était aussi.**

Elle avait un petit sourire, qui disparue après quelques seconde.

**Excuse-moi encore pour tout. Je t'aime mon chéri.**

Et elle disparue, les Stilinsky se laissèrent choir sur le sol d'un même mouvement. Aucun des deux ne parla.

**Stiles.**

Malia débarqua sans prévenir dans la maison, elle vue les dégâts mais ne dit rien.

**Les maths c'est trop dur quand tu n'es pas avec moi.**

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, il avait besoin d'en parler, alors pourquoi pas avec sa petite amie, même s'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre. La fille coyote s'assit devant eux et écouta. Quand ils eurent terminé leur récit, la jeune fille se leva.

**Allez debout, c'est comme moi avec Peter, vous devez parler avec Dorian. Et fouiller dans les affaires de Madame Stilinsky peut être qu'elle a un livre où elle a tout noté. Comme un grimoire, les sorcières ont des grimoires, non ?**

Mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de répondre une main agrippa l'épaule de Malia et la propulsa dans la cuisine à travers le mur. Dorian se tenait devant le sheriff et Stiles, il leur demanda si ça allait, puis se tourna vers sa victime.

**Tu fais quoi là, j'aidais ta famille.**

**C'est fini Jacinthe. Malia m'aura déjà sauté dessus, elle n'aurait pas perdu du temps à épousseter ses vêtements.**

Malia qui effectivement passait sa main sur ces vêtements pour enlever la poussière, s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de Dorian.

**C'est ça avoir la classe.**

Malia fut éclairée d'une douce lumière devenant aveuglante et quand elle disparue à la place de Malia se tenait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années plus rousse que Lydia et avec des bottes et une veste en cuir blanc.

**Tout ça pour ça. J'aurais dut te laisser mort après t'avoir foudroyé. Pourquoi me suis-je attacher à toi ?**

Dorian la fixait, les Stilinsky s'était relevés mais restèrent immobile. Ne savant plus quoi penser de ce qui leur arrivait.

**Tu veux prendre ma place d'ainé, c'est ça ?**

La jeune femme fille hocha la tête.

**Alors pourquoi t'es là, tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est mon sang. Ce que tu as surement déjà.**

**Bien entendu que j'ai ton sang, mais tu te trompes j'ai aussi besoin de légitimer ma demande auprès de la Coordinatrice. Elle ne laissera pas une non-Beaumonts prend la place d'un ainé de ta famille, si facilement.**

Dorian réfléchi, bien sûr que La Coordinatrice ne voudra pas la nommer « ainée » mais il ne voyait pas comment Jacinthe avait prévue de la convaincre.

**Il me faut le grimoire des Beaumonts, tu sais celui qu'on se transmet d'ainé Beaumonts en ainé Beaumonts.**

Jacinthe Delatour s'approcha de quelque pas.

**Je sais que ta mère est partie avec. Mais bon si je ne l'ai pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grave, je peux attendre.**

Elle se tourna pour s'en aller, mais Dorian leva les mains et un étau de pierre se serra autour de ses chevilles.

**Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, c'est fini Jacinthe.**

Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, elle brisa l'étau d'un coup de botte et fit face à son adversaire.

**Tu veux jouer à ça.**

Elle tendit les mains devant elle pour lancer un rayon de lumière mauve. Dorian eu juste le temps de lever les mains pour se protéger derrière une barrière magique.

**Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être elle et son odeur je ne te le dis pas. J'ai dut m'abaisser bien bas. En parlant de s'abaisser.**

Elle amplifia la puissance de son rayon, le magicien n'allait pas tenir longtemps

**Ça fait quoi d'avoir moitié moins de pouvoir qu'avant. Tu fatigue vite maintenant.**

Il s'effondra sur le sol, elle arrêta son rayon et s 'approcha.

**C'est vrai je ne vais pas te tuer, mais comme tu le dit « je sais faire pire ».**

Elle fit un geste de la main envoyant Dorian contre une étagère où il sombra dans l'inconscience. Jacinthe s'approcha et fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans ses mains. Le sheriff ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher, c'était son fils comme même. Soudain il eut un hurlement, Derek dans sa forme de loup-garou sauta sur la magicienne, bloquant c'est bras contre son torse. Le dos de Jacinthe appuyé sur le ventre du loup.

**Mon petit loup je t'avais oublié.**

**Où est Malia ?** hurla-t-il.

**Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle partait pour le désert du Nevada.**

**Comment ?** grogna Derek sans lâcher sa position.

**Il a suffi que quelqu'un lui dise que sa chère môman, le loup du désert, y était et elle est partie sans demander son reste. Maintenant…**

Elle frappa son pied contre les pieds du loup, celui-ci desserra son étreinte et elle en profita pour s'échapper.

…**.A la niche le chien.**

Elle le propulsa avec force en arrière.

**Et si je te tuais mon petit loup.**

Elle se tourna vers Derek, il eut une détonation, la magicienne ressenti une violente douleur dans sa jambe droite. Le sheriff tenait son arme pointé sur elle.

**Le sheriff se décide enfin à jouer son rôle.**

John tira une seconde fois, mais dans l'épaule cette fois. Jacinthe hurla, le projetant contre le mur. Elle tenta de se mettre droit puis fit apparaitre un parapluie blanc qu'elle ouvrit avant de le mettre sur son épaule valide.

**Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on se voit plus tard.**

Elle disparue dans un grand nuage de fumée blanche. Derek se releva tant bien que mal. Il demanda au sheriff s'il allait bien. Ce dernier se leva sans faire attention au loup se dirigeant vers son autre fils.

**RORY.**

Dorian reprit connaissance lentement.

**Rory, je suis désolé j'aurais dû te reconnaitre, je suis désolé.**

John avait pris Dorian dans ses bras ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Le magicien hésita à lui rendre l'accolade.

**Où est Stiles ? **demanda Derek, ce dernier avait profité du chaos pour s'enfuir.

* * *

Vous pouvez crier au blasphème si le cœur vous en dit. Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent que se soit depuis le début de la semaine ou qu'hier.

Prochain chapitre lundi.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, près pour une nouvelles semaines, d'ailleurs je pense que vous trouverez qu'elle commence bien.

* * *

Stiles erra une grande partie de la journée, d'abord en ville. Mais il faisait trembler les choses et il même sûr qu'il a fait bouillir des flaques d'eau. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer il avait quitté la ville. Il s'était d'abord retrouvé là où Scott et Allison se donnait rendez-vous en cachette. Penser à la chasseuse lui faisait mal, il l'avait tué et maintenant il devenait un monstre. Comme quoi, il y avait une justice comme même.

Il pensa à sa mère qu'il avait idéalisée et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle était allée jusqu'à sacrifié son fils ainé pour son propre bonheur. Et même quand elle a voulu réparer cette erreur elle n'a pas dit la vérité, elle s'est contentée d'avoir une double vie entre ses deux fils. Pourtant elle était allée jusqu'à donner sa propre vie pour Dorian. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas comment dire la vérité en fin de compte, au moins elle avait réparé ses erreurs auprès de Dorian, c'est le plus important.

Il marcha encore plus loin, jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure des Hale. Il repensa au Loup, c'était à son arrivé chez le sheriff que l'adolescent avait décidé de fuir. Derek semblais être au courant de tout depuis longtemps pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Avec tout ce que Stiles avait fait pour lui, le loup n'avait rien dit. Il décida d'aller au loft, pour régler ses comptes.

Après avoir remarqué la disparition du plus jeune, mais ayant compris que ce dernier devait avoir besoin d'être seul, Derek avait décidé de laisser seul Dorian et John qui avaient besoin de parler. Il était donc rentré chez lui et lisait pour ne pas penser à Stiles. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Stiles, sans toutefois vouloir progresser dans ce sens, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, c'est comme s'il savait ce que l'adolescent ressentait. Et puis il y avait ce désire de l'enfermer dans une petite pièce pour le protéger, qui le prenait dès qu'il le voyait.

Mais dans cette situation, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il sentit l'odeur de caramel et d'érable de Stiles avec cette petite odeur de magie encore légère, plus une touche acre de colère. Il le savait encore loin du loft, c'était fou ce que ses sens c'étaient décuplés depuis le Mexique surtout quand ça concernait de près ou de loin le fils du sheriff.

Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il paniquait à l'idée de la confrontation. Qu'allait faire Stiles ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Et s'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit qui était Dorian. Il s'était juste dit que s'était à Dorian de lui dire.

Il était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas attention à Stiles qui avait eu le temps de le rejoindre. L'adolescent entra dans le loft d'un pas lent et peu assuré. Derek décida de l'accueillir comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en grognant.

**Dorian est chez ton, votre père.**

Après réflexions, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée dans la situation actuelle.

**Ce n'est pas lui que je voulais voir, **lui répondit Stiles

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement, c'était donc bien contre lui qu'était dirigé cette colère. Derek ne dit rien s'attendant à que l'adolescent se lance dans un monologue. Mais rien ne vient, aucune parole agaçante ne se fit entendre. Derek senti sa colère se changer brusquement en désespoir.

En voyant le loup assit sur son canapé en train de lire, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que l'image était mignonne. Pourquoi se serait sa faute, s'il avait été à la place de son frère, il n'aurait pas voulu que son meilleur ami révèle la vérité sans son consentement. Derek était manifestement et étonnamment un bon ami quand il s'y mettait. Sa colère disparue ne laissant plus qu'à l'esprit ce qu'il avait dans le cœur depuis des jours, un profond désespoir.

Au changement d'odeur, Derek tourna le regard vers son invité et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Stiles était bord des larmes, tout tremblant et craqua après quelques secondes.

**J'en peux plus.**

Instinctivement Derek lâcha son livre et se leva, alors que le canapé se déplaçait de quelques centimètres. Le loup s'approcha de l'humain qui n'en était plus un.

**Dorian peut t'apprendre à te maitriser ?**

**Ce n'est pas ça.**

Stiles ne cacha pas ses larmes, tant pis s'il se mettait à nu devant le loup impassible.

**Il y a eu d'abord l'alpha, ensuite le Kanima et puis après les alphas et le Darach, sans oublier moi possédé par un démon japonais et le bienfaiteur, et puis bien sur le retour de ton ex. Jamais ça s'arrête, je veux une vie normale. Mais jamais je l'aurais parce que je suis un putain de sorcier.**

Derek esquissa un petit sourire, le fait que Stiles se lançait dans un petit monologue le rassurait et l'attendrissait. Sans prévenir il le prit dans ses bras.

**Tu es normal, **lui dit Derek**.**

C'est une chose que le loup avait appris avec Dorian et sa famille. La magie et les métamorphes c'est naturel, c'est juste l'humanité qui dit que non.

**Ta vie est normale, Stiles. Aider les personnes que l'on aime et tenter de se faire pardonner ses écarts de conduites, c'est avoir une vie normale. C'est juste que la tienne est un peu plus…. Exotique.**

Stiles ricana, il se sentait plutôt bien dans les bras du loup, la tête posé sur son épaule.

**J'en ai comme même marre d'avoir un méchant à abattre toute les quatre minutes.**

Derek sans le lâcher, le fit lever la tête. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

**Je te promets, je me débarrasserais de tous ceux qui te veulent du mal jusqu'à qu'ils ont tous peur ou qu'il y en est plus un seul. **

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne baissa le regard. Leurs lèvres étaient si proche l'une de l'autre, que Derek eu du mal à ne pas s'approcher encore un peu plus. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, il pensa tout suite à reculer. Mais les lèvres de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent, le loup abandonna alors toute raison et emmena sa langue dans un doux ballet avec celle de Stiles, ce dernier arrêta de penser. Le baiser dura quelques instants jusqu'à que le ventre de l'adolescent grogne, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

Derek recula et parti à la cuisine sans rien dire. Stiles restait là, il ne savait pas quoi pensé de ce qui venait de se passer. Il murmura pour lui-même comme un mantra, pour se persuader que c'était rien d'important.

**C'est comme avec Lydia, c'est juste pour me calmer. C'est comme avec Lydia, c'est juste pour me calmer.**

Oui, c'était comme avec Lydia. Il avait aimé sur le coup mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il ne pouvait avoir des sentiments pour le loup, c'était impossible. Oubliant que Derek pouvait l'entendre, il continua à réciter son mantra.

\- **C'est comme avec Lydia, c'est juste pour me calmer. C'est comme avec Lydia, c'est juste pour me calmer.**

Derek revient avec plusieurs paquets de gâteaux. Gâteaux qui se révélèrent être ses préférés. Derek se rassit alors que Stiles fixait les paquets se forçant à penser que c'était qu'une coïncidence. Derek devinant les pensée de Stiles et ayant entendue son mantra, déclara :

**C'est à Dorian, se sont aussi ses gâteaux préférés.**

Stiles ne préféra pas relever que le loup venait d'avouer qu'il connaissait ses gâteaux préférés. Il préféra oublier les dernières minutes. Il retient juste que son frère et lui avait les même gouts. Il s'assit sur le canapé en prenant soin d'avoir une certaine distance de sécurité avec le loup. Et commença à manger, une fois son appétit sustenté il eut envie de parler.

**Comment il était, quand il a su que j'étais son frère ?**

Derek faisait attention à ne pas regarder cet adolescent qui faisait battre son cœur en racontant sa jeunesse avec Dorian.

Ils s'étaient rencontré quelques années après que Dorian est su la vérité, un peu après la mort de Paige pour être plus précis. Il connaissait déjà Dorian de nom à l'époque, c'était le gars qui n'avait jamais été à l'école, à cause de ses pouvoirs comme il l'apprit plus tard.

Puis un soir dans les vestiaires alors qu'il luttait contre une transformation intempestive. Dorian débarqua, surement pour se venger d'un quelconque sportif. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué et s'était dirigé vers un casier qu'il avait ouvert simplement en passant la main devant la serrure. Derek l'avait regardé fasciné, oubliant sa transformation. Dorian fit de nouveaux un geste, teintant les vêtements contenus dans le casier de rose. Puis en le fermant il avait dit ces simplement mots : « je connais ton secret, tu connais le mien » et il était parti.

Après cette histoire, il lia connaissance avec ce garçon, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de loup-garou et qui ne soit pas son oncle. Ils étaient encore plus proches quand Talia avoua connaitre Dorian et même l'avoir gardé quelques mois après la soi-disant mort des parents de Dorian.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à leur amitié. Ils étaient tous les deux en colère. Derek après lui-même, Peter pour la mort de Paige et même sa mère parce c'était d'elle qu'il tenait sa condition de loup. Dorian était en colère contre son père adoptif Deaton pour lui avoir caché la vérité, contre sa mère pour l'avoir sacrifier, contre son autre père et se frère pour vivre sans lui et contre lui-même pour être le garçons abandonné.

Cependant les deux amis apaisèrent réciproquement leur colère. Si Deaton croyait encore que Dorian faisait connerie sur connerie par colère. La réalité était tout autre, il faisait tout ça pour passer tu temps avec son frère et son père biologique.

Une fois cette discussion terminé, Stiles parla sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver maintenant, Est-ce qu'il y avait une école de magie ? Il allait avoir un balai ? Et une baguette comme Harry Potter, quoique Dorian ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Derek se contenta juste de préciser que techniquement il était un magicien pas un sorcier et que pour beaucoup de magiciens être appelés sorcier est une offense, Dorian comprit.

Bientôt la fatigue les gagna, Stiles ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, Derek lui proposa la chambre de Dorian, anciennement celle d'Isaac. L'adolescent s'endormit vite contrairement à Derek qui sentait le fils du sheriff avoir le sommeil agité. Le loup se dirigea vers l'autre chambre et regardant le garçon dans le lit. Il était persuadé que pour Stiles le baiser ne voulait rien dire mais il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre sous la couette à côté de l'adolescent et de poser son bras en travers de son ventre pour le clamer. Derek lui aussi apaisé s'endormit en quelques secondes.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles c'était levé un peu gêné de sentir Derek collé à lui et était partir sans faire de bruit et sans regarder le loup. Une fois sorti de l'immeuble il recommença à errer dans la ville, il l'aurait dut aller au lycée. Mais ça voulait dire récupérer ses affaires qu'il a laissées chez lui et comme Dorian n'était pas rentré au loft de la nuit il était donc toujours à la maison et il n'avait pas envie de le voir pour l'instant.

Il erra encore et encore, jusqu'à comme même se trouver devant le lycée. Il hésita à entrer d'un côté les cours avait déjà commencé, de l'autre il pleuvait des cordes. Il fit un compromis et allait sur le terrain de Lacrosse. Il laissa divaguer ses pensées qui allaient à chaque fois vers le baiser avec Derek.

Super, sa mère était l'héritière d'une puissante lignée magique, il avait un frère qu'on lui avait caché. Mais tous ce qu'il retenait c'est que Grumpy Wolf lui avait roulé une pelle. Et dormis avec lui par-dessus le marché et pourquoi il avait dormis avec lui d'ailleurs. Peut qu'il avait crue qu'il était Dorian, mais sérieux Dorian et Derek, au secours. Et puis Dorian n'est pas fait pour Derek et non il n'était pas jaloux.

**Tu te calme Stiles,** s'ordonna-t-il.

S'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux il l'aurait su. Ou au moins Lydia et la rouquine lui aurait dit parce que…. Pourquoi au juste, parce que Derek est à lui. Non, parce qu'elle adore les potins, voilà pourquoi. Il senti les picotements caractéristique de sa magie. Elle semblait s'exprimer quand il était nerveux, il devait se calmer maintenant.

**Tu te calme Stiles**, s'ordonna-t-il de nouveaux.

Il commençait à faire les cents pas pour ordonner ses pensées.

**D'accord je sais que je suis bi. Si je ne l'ai pas dit c'est parce que j'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je le dirais quand j'aurais une histoire avec un garçon mais je ne plais pas aux garçons. Danny me l'a bien fait comprendre.**

Il fit demi-tour et recommença à marcher.

**D'accord Derek est un dieu grec et j'ai déjà fait des rêves inavouables avec lui, mais aussi avec Jackson et Danny en même temps, avec Peter aussi mais assez malsain le rêve et même avec Scott. Oh mon dieux j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Scott, en même temps il y a pire maintenant, s'aurait pu être Dorian.**

Il refit demi-tour pour marcher dans l'autre sens. Il ne faisait même plus attention à la pluie qui tombait.

**Je ne ressens rien à part de l'attirance physique pour Derek. Et puis il est grognon, il ne dit jamais merci et s'il te plait, il peut se montrer violent. Non il se montre toujours violent surtout avec moi. Il ne m'aime pas, s'il m'a embrassé c'est parce que je lui fais pitié. **

Sa conclusion semblait lui convenir. Et de tout façons il avait une petite amie, Malia était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle savait se montrer franche. Elle utilisait le même système de couleur que lui. Elle l'avait remarqué, pas comme Lydia. Et il n'était plus éperdument amoureux de la rouquine ça prouvait bien que Malia était la bonne. Oui, Malia était parfaite, Malia dont il n'est pas vraiment amoureux, Malia qui… a été remplacé par une rouquine diabolique.

**Ce n'est pas vrai, comment ça ce fait que j'ai oublié ce détail.**

Le picotement revient de plus belle. Sans se rendre compte il propulsa le banc de touche sur le côté.

**Doucement.**

Dorian avait évité de justesse de se faire décapiter. Voyant son frère sur le terrain avec lui sous la pluie, Stiles eu envie de partir.

**Attend, je viens juste de dire que j'ai vérifié les dires de Jacinthe, Malia est bien au Nevada. Breaden s'est portée volontaire pour aller la chercher, **dit Dorian**. Je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'elle veut attraper le loup du désert. Ça va mal finir cette histoire je te le ….**

Stiles grogna, faut croire que Derek avait déteint. Par contre Dorian réagis au quart de tour.

**Tu sais quoi, attrape la crève si tu veux. Mais sache que le sheriff et Derek te cherche partout. **

Dorian lui tourna le dos et s'en alla mais au bout du compte il s'arrêta, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se retourna pour parler une nouvelle fois avec son petit frère.

**Je te ferais dire que tout est de ta faute.**

Stiles se retourna pour faire face à son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

**C'est vrai, tout est de ta faute. Tu sais pourquoi, parce que tu n'es qu'un pauvre et pathétique humain et qui adore être considéré comme telle.**

Dorian hurlait, faisant exploser sa colère tout en s'approchant de Stiles.

**Tu t'en fous des autres, tout ce que tu veux c'est que les autres soient là pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas être un loup garou ou avoir ses pouvoirs. Tu refuses d'être responsable.**

Stiles serrait les poings qui le picotait, comment osait-il dire cela, il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était pas comment ça. Il pensait toujours aux autres en premiers, c'est à cause de ça qui se trouve impliqué dans tout ça.

**Tu veux rester le pathétique humain parce que sinon tout le monde te verrait pour ce que tu es réellement.**

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent.

**Un minable.**

Stiles leva les bras en l'air volontairement, envoyant son frère ainé plus loin atterrir dans la boue. Mais celui-ci en rigola.

**C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est à se demander comment je pouvais être plus puissant avec seulement tes pouvoirs en plus. Tu n'es qu'un faible tout le monde le sait.**

Dorian recommença à approcher.

**C'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé posséder, pour que tout le monde arrête de se moquer de toi. T'as apprécié de tuer Allison, Aiden et ces pauvres innocents, t'as pris ton pied n'est-ce pas ?**

Stiles propulsa encore Dorian dans la boue.

**Oh, c'est qu'il montre les griffes, le petit Stiles. T'es qu'un incapable, tu sais quoi c'est toi que Maman aurait dut maudire et abandonner. Personne n'en a rien à faire de toi. TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE.**

**Ça suffit**, hurla Stiles.

Il senti l'énergie magique dans tous son corps comme une immense vague qui demandait à sortir. C'est cheveux volait dans le vent et ses bras étaient écartés sur le côté.

**Il était temps, **dit Dorian

Dorian franchi les quelques mètre qui les séparait, Stiles voulait reculer, tout cette puissance le noyait. Mais Dorian leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

**Ecoute moi bien, premièrement je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit, d'ailleurs ça avait aucune cohérence. D'accord.**

Stiles ne savait pas si il devait le croire, mais il sentait ses talons quitter le sol et il n'arriva pas à bouger les bras tellement la pression était forte.

**Bien, ressent le courant magique qui parcourt ton corps, imagine le comme un fleuve. C'est bon ?**

Stiles se concentra et fit ce que son frère disait.

**Maintenant imagine le se déverser dans une cuvette fermer par un barrage.**

Il imagina le barrage et le fleuve devenant lac. La puissance à travers son corps se fit plus faible, ces pieds retombèrent complètement sur le sol et il pouvait de nouveaux bouger les bras. C'était terminer.

**Ce n'est pas fini, maintenant du barrage, tu laisses passer un filet d'eau suffisant pour faire un ruisseau s'écoulant tranquillement dans tout ton corps, te rendant plus fort, plus rapide et d'autres trucs.**

Stiles fit tout ça, il ne senti plus qu'un fin courant, comme une boisson chaude qui s'écoule dans son ventre.

**C'est agréable, non ? on s'y habitue rapidement.**

Stiles souri il se sentait bien, calme, reposé.

**Une dernière chose, image qui tu ouvres le barrage pour une seconde pas plus et pense à ce que tu veux que la magie fasse. Tu peux même me transformer en crapaud si tu veux.**

Au lieu de faire ça, il leva les yeux au ciel et fit calmer la pluie avant de la faire cesser.

**La magie c'est pas plus compliqué que ça à la base. **

Stiles ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, observant les nuages s'écarter dans le ciel.

**Pense juste à l'utiliser avec modération et tu pourras vivre normalement. Je m'occupe de Jacinthe.**

Il s'éloigna pour le laissé seul avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

**Au faite, ton père et Derek organise une réunion avec Lydia, Scott et sa mère pour expliquer notre situation. Se serait bien que tu sois là, c'est à dix-neuf heure au loft.**

Cette fois-ci, il partit vraiment, mais Stiles ne le laissa pas faire.

**Notre père.**

**Pardon ? **Demanda Dorian, avait-il bien entendu.

**C'est notre père, tu as dit « ton père ».**

Dorian sourit, Stiles semblait lui avoir pardonné sa fausse colère.

**Ne le prend pas mal, je sais qu'il est génial. Mais pour moi, mon père c'est Deaton, même si nos rapports sont compliqués entre nous en ce moment.**

**Comment ça ? **Stiles était intriguer, il avait comme même envie d'en savoir plus sur son grand frère.

**C'est une longue histoire.**

Stiles passa sa main dans ses cheveux et réfléchi à toute allure.

**Tu sais il est midi, la réunion n'est qu'a dix-neuf heure et je ne compte pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui.**

**Hamburger ?** lança Dorian en souriant de plus belle, **c'est moi qui paye.**

* * *

Voila petite discussion entre frère pour le chapitre du jour. J'espère que ça vous a plus, commenter si ça vous dit.

Je remercie ce qui ont décidé de suivre connaissance commune, vous toujours plus nombreux.

A demain.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia, Scott étaient au loft pour la réunion, ils pensaient que c'était en rapport avec les Onis, mais alors pourquoi Liam, Malia et Kira n'y étaient pas conviés et pourquoi Melissa l'était-elle ? Ils avaient demandé à Derek plus d'informations mais celui-ci disait qu'il fallait juste attendre Stiles.

La banshee remarqua qu'il était nerveux, c'était-il passé quelque chose entre lui et l'adolescent. L'Alpha quant à lui, espérait que Stiles allait bien ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas venu au lycée et qu'il ne répondait pas à ses messages et appels. John les avait rejoints rapidement, mais sans Stiles. Il alla directement à l'encontre de Derek et lui murmura quelque chose, bien entendu Scott tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

**Ils arrivent, ils ont passé une après-midi entre ….**

Le Sheriff pensant que Scott était surement en train d'écouter, s'arrêta. Il voulait attendre que Stiles soit là pour leur parler. Soudain Dorian et Stiles apparurent brusquement au centre de la pièce, Stiles ne semblait pas tenir sur ses jambes.

**Je ne me sens pas bien.**

Automatiquement, Derek et John pensèrent au pire, peut être que ses pouvoirs le rendait malade. Scott senti l'inquiétude émanant du Sheriff et de Derek. Il se passait quoi ?

**Je te l'avais dit, les premières fois on a toujours la nausée. Assis toi, ça passerait.**

L'adolescent s'assit sur le canapé, sous le regard de l'assemblé.

**Il y a que moins que ça inquiète de voir ces deux-là passer du temps ensemble ?** demanda Lydia. **Déjà qu'un c'est dure à supporter**.

**Oh non, j'en ai deux maintenant, **réalisa John en comprenant de quoi voulait parler la rouquine, mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait fait à voix haute.

Mélissa, Scott et Lydia le regardèrent, ça voulait dire quoi ? Le père regarda ces deux fils en espérant les convaincre de tout expliquer à leur place. Ce fut Stiles qui craqua.

**Pour faire court, Dorian est mon frère que ma mère a abandonné par ce qu'elle était une sor… magicienne et qu'elle ne voulait pas que mon père le sache, alors elle avait donné ses pouvoirs à Rory ainsi que les miens. Ah et maintenant son ex-petite amie la tué pour récupérer un vieux bouquin.**

Stiles avait parlé d'une traite sans respirer. Il eut un silence gênant, Scott semblait avoir bloqué au mot frère, quant à Lydia et Mélissa elles avaient tenu un peu plus longtemps. Par contre le sheriff avait retenu qu'un seul détail.

**Ex-petite amie ?**

Lydia le regarda l'air de dire c'est tout ce que vous retenez, mais John n'y fit pas attention.

**Tu veux dire que la fille qui t'a menacé de faire pire que te tuer. Tu étais en couple avec elle.**

Dorian eu un sourire crispé et se passa la main derrière sa nuque avant de se tourner vers son petit frère.

**Pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ça, déjà.**

**Tu voulais que je parle de ma situation amoureuse.**

C'est vrai ayant entendu le petit débat de Stiles avec lui-même, plus tôt dans la journée. Le magicien avait tenté de savoir s'il était possible que les sentiments du loup soit réciproque. Mais Dorian se souvient d'une chose.

**Attend, tu ne m'a rien dit.**

Stiles le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil. Dorian soupira, cela faisait à peine deux jours et il se faisait déjà manipuler par son petit frère.

**Vous pourrez nous expliquer plus clairement ce qui ce passe**, demanda Mélissa.

Derek se lança dans une explication la plus claire possible. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement, Mélissa versa une petite larme. Elle se souvenait de comment avait été John et Claudia après la « mort » de Rory.

Scott et Lydia s'étaient rapprochés de leur ami, ils pensaient que ça devait être encore dur pour lui d'assimiler tout ça. Mais ils comprenaient pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas là, le Sheriff avait préféré que ce soit les personnes les plus proches de son fils qui apprennent la vérité en premier.

Le loup continua à parler de ce qu'il c'était passé hier avec Malia en précisant que Breaden était parti la chercher. Puis Lydia demanda :

**Pourquoi cette Jacinthe Delatour fait tout ça ?**

**Les Delatour sont une branche secondaire de la grande lignée des Clayman,** répondit Dorian. **C'est son cousin qui est l'ainé et elle ne le supporte pas. Elle a tenté plus d'une fois de faire valoir à la Coordinatrice qu'elle ferait une meilleure ainée, mais sans succès.**

Ça faisait la deuxième fois que le sheriff entendait parler de cette Coordinatrice.

**C'est qui cette Coordinatrice ? **demanda-t-il.

**Alexina Duprés, c'est un peu comme un notaire, son rôle est de permettre que les sept grandes lignées perdurent correctement. Si on juge un ainé incapable de jouer son rôle, elle seul peut nommer un autre à sa place, **répondit Dorian.

**Mais pourquoi ta mère n'est pas allée lui parler dans ce cas pour ne pas être l'ainé ?**

**Parce que premièrement ses parents auraient posé leur veto et deuxièmement la Coordinatrice n'entre en jeux que quand elle est juge un ainé irresponsable ou qu'il sort mort sans avoir d'héritier.**

Le Sheriff assimila ces informations, il comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pu faire autrement que fuir et donc lui mentir.

**En tout cas Jacinthe est une arriviste, elle veut faire partie d'une grande lignée. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a appris mon existence et on a sympathisé. Je pense qu'elle voulait que je l'épouse, mais jamais mes grands-parents auraient voulu que je reste l'ainé. J'ai comme même était élevé par un druide. **

Dorian était un peu honteux, car la suite, c'était un peu sa faute, il avait tout dit à Jacinthe sans faire attention. En tout cas maintenant il comprenait ce que ressentait Derek après l'incendie.

**Quand elle a appris l'existence du message à destination de Stiles, elle à changer de plan. Elle m'a tué pour que Stiles récupéré ses pouvoirs puis envoyé ses évoqués sous forme d'Onis pour forcer Stiles à activer sa magie et ainsi déloquer le message, **continua-t-il. **Elle devait penser qu'il indiquait où se trouvait le grimoire des Beaumonts. Avec lui en sa possession, elle sera en mesure de forcé la Coordinatrice et nos grand parents pour être l'ainé des Beaumonts, car un ainé sans le grimoire de la famille n'est rien. Par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pense que Maman est partie avec.**

Ça n'avait pas de sens, Emily et Richard n'aurait pas cessé de la traquer pour récupérer le livre. Et ce n'était pas ce que Claudia voulait.

**Il faut neutraliser Jacinthe au plus vite,** déclara Derek, **Scott dès demain on s'entraine pour se battre contre elle, amène Liam et Kira.**

Dorian voulait dire que cette histoire ne concernait que les magiciens pas les loups garous. Mais Derek le fixa en haussant les sourcils pour dire « n'y pense même pas ». Scott quant à lui, avait une question qui le tracassait.

**Attend Stiles, ça veut dire que tu à des pouvoirs ?**

Ce dernier sourit et se leva, se concentrant comme Dorian lui avait appris. Il levait les deux mains et la table devant la baie vitrée se leva dans les airs sous des regards plutôt admiratifs. Puis il fit un geste de rotation et la table tourna sur elle-même.

**Cool, non ?**

**Stiles !** s'exclama son frère, **reste concentré.**

La table tournait de plus en plus vite avant de se fracasser sur un mur. Stiles baissa les bras avec une mine d'excuse pendant que Derek grognait en baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'on voit quand réalité il souriait.

**Très bien**, ajouta John en claquant dans ses mains, **Ror… Dorian, Stiles j'ai invité Deaton à diner pour parler**.

Stiles à qui Dorian avait bien expliqué les raisons de la relation compliquée entre lui et son père adoptif, voyait déjà le diner tendu et stressant qu'ils allaient avoir. Il demanda donc à son père d'invité Mélissa et Scott. Après tout, l'infirmière connaissait Claudia, elles avaient travaillé ensemble, comme même.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ne le prend pas mal mon pote, mais je déteste ton frère.**

La soirée, c'était plutôt bien passé, le froid entre Deaton et Dorian n'avait pas plombé l'ambiance, ils avaient même renoué. Tous les dégâts qui avaient eu la vielle avait disparu, Dorian s'en était chargé. Il avait utilisé l'arc du temps un sort inspiré d'un manga. Stiles voulu tout de suite qu'il lui apprenne. Et il s'était trouvé que l'apprentissage consistait en un visionnage intensif de l'animé adapté du dit manga. Scott s'était donc retrouvé, pour ne pas laisser son frère de cœur tout seul avec Dorian, à regarder une bonne trentaine d'épisodes jusqu'aux environs de trois heures du matin. Rien que penser à l'idée que Stiles pouvait faire ce que les personnages faisaient, le dérangait.

Le sheriff avait fini par les contraindre à arrêter et aller se coucher. Il était hors de questions que Stiles rate un troisième jour d'école. Donc le lendemain matin Scott avait du mal à rester éveiller pendant les cours, alors que Stiles se portait comme un charme et que Dorian était surement en train de faire la grasse matinée.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Scott voyait son meilleur ami aller mieux que ces derniers jours. Seul mauvais point de la journée, quand on leur avait appris la vérité, Kira, Liam et Mason était resté immobile pendant tellement longtemps que ça en devenait inquiétant.

Et puis il y avait eu l'entrainement. Une fois arrivé dans le vieil hangar, Dorian avais pris un malin plaisir à faire ses démonstrations sur Scott.

Lors de l'exercice L'alpha avait fini par s'approcher du magicien ce qui n'était pas chose facile, puis le bloquer comme Derek lui avait montré. Et enfin alors qu'il essayait de le déconcentrer pour pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs, Dorian avait transformé sa peau en métal comme l'un des X-men et l'avais avec aisance et violence plaqué contre le sol. C'est après ça que Scott en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il détestait Dorian, quelque chose chez le jeune homme ne lui revenait pas.

**Mais c'est que tu es jaloux, **s'était moqué Stiles**, mais t'inquiète tu seras toujours mon petit loulou à moi.**

**Stiles, **lança Derek.

C'était à son tour de montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire. Scott se laissa choir à côté de la Banshee. Cette dernière attendais avec impatience ce qu'allait donner la confrontation de Derek avec l'adolescent.

**Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?** demanda Derek.

**T'empêcher de me plaquer contre un mur, non ? ça tombe bien, c'est ce que je fais tous les jours.**

Liam et Dorian ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, les autres restèrent silencieux attendant de voir comme le loup allait réagir. Ce dernier se contenta de lever un sourcil avant de se mettre en position et de prendre sa forme de loup-garou.

Il hurla et se lança sur Stiles. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil, il tendit un de ses bras et fit apparaitre un jet de flamme, Derek l'évita facilement et fut près à se lancer de nouveaux sur l'adolescent. Stiles réplica de nouveau avec un jet de flamme sur le loup. Derek passa par-dessus en une pirouette acrobatique, se retrouvant derrière Stiles. Il attrapa Stiles et lui bloqua les mains.

Ils restèrent immobiles, Stiles n'entamait pas de geste pour se défaire, la sensation du corps de Derek sur son dos, le déconcentrait. Derek quant à lui aimait avoir Stiles dans ses bras, il respirait son odeur si particulière qu'il adorait tant. Stiles commença à avoir chaud il tenta de faire comme Dorian et de se recouvrir de métal. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur l'image de Colossus il imaginait Derek à moitié nue à la place. Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant, il était malade ou quoi. Il se demandait si Colossus pouvait avoir le même problème avec Kitty, son amoureuse. Non mais pourquoi penser à ça, il n'était pas amoureux de Derek. Si, non, peut-être. Et puis si c'était le cas se serait plutôt lui Kitty.

A la pensé de la mutante il traversa Derek de part en part comme elle l'aurait fait. Derek se retourna rapidement, déçu d'avoir perdu le contact. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Stiles vis dans les yeux du loup de la peine mais aussi une immense fierté. Et rien que savoir que Derek était fier de lieu, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il comprit alors, il avait le béguin pour Derek et pas que depuis récemment.

Mais merde, il avait une petit copine et puis Derek quoi. Autant avoir le béguin pour Hannibal Lecter, puis ce n'était pas réciproque il en était persuadé. Et même si c'était le cas, il en méritait pas d'être heureux, il avait causé tant de mal qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, c'était ça pénitence.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'amorça un mouvement. Alors les autres crurent que le duel était terminé et Scott sauta sur son meilleur ami en disant qu'il avait été énorme. Alors que Scott disait qu'il avait hâte d'affronter son ami. Son portable sonna, c'était sa mère. Elle appelait surement pour dire qu'elle devrait rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital.

**Maman.**

**Scott, **Chuchota sa mère**, Jacinthe elle est bien rousse et porte une veste en cuir blanc.**

Tous les loups avaient entendu la question de l'infirmière.

**Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Elle est…. **Commença l'infirmière avant d'être arrêté.

**Madame McCall, ravie de faire votre connaissance.**

Derek reconnue tout de suite la voie de Delatour, Scott devinant sa mère en danger voulu lui dire de s'enfuir mais la ligne avait été coupée.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Scott, Dorian et Derek se rendent à l'hôpital. L'alpha avait demandé au magicien de l'emmener directement. Mais Dorian avait avoué ne pas pouvoir, la téléportation ce n'était pas son truc, si il l'avait fait hier, c'est parce qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'immeuble avec Stiles.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, Scott était tellement focalisé sur sa mère qu'il n'avait pas aperçue Jacinthe se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie. Quand la jeune femme était passée près de Derek et Dorian elle dit ces simples mots sans s'arrêter : « Peste Mackénienne, Très cher ».

Les autres arrivèrent à leur suite quelques instants plus tard. Stiles aperçue Scott en train de plaquer Dorian contre un mur.

**C'est de ta faute, **hurlait l'alpha.

**Il s'est passé quoi ?** demanda Stiles.

**Sa petite copine a empoisonné ma mère, **répondit son meilleur ami toujours sur le même ton.

Stiles et Derek tentèrent de calmer leur ami alors que le sheriff arrivait à son tour. Il les entraina dans une salle à l'écart pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Mais Scott continuait à hurler.

**C'est de sa faute, vous ne voyez pas il détruit tout sur son passage**

**Artur Macken. **S'exclama soudainement Dorian**, **devant le centre de l'attention**, Merci Scott.**

Il fit une pause pour mettre en ordre ses pensées avant d'expliquer.

**C'était un Darach. Il a voulu se venger, il y a près d'un siècle, des lignées qui avait détruit sa famille. Il a créé la Peste Mackénienne, une maladie mortelle.**

**Et alors** ? demanda Scott qui n'avait toujours pas baissé le ton.

**Il existe un antidote crée par Eleanor Beaumont, sauf que… **Dorian s'arrêté et se gratta le front bien sûr qu'elle avait fait ça pour ça.

**Que quoi ? **demanda l'alpha.

**L'antidote lui conférait l'ascendance sur les autres lignés. Alors pour ne pas la perdre, elle ne retranscrit pas la formule de l'antidote. Le seul exemplaire disponible se trouve dans le grimoire.**

Si Jacinthe avait fait ça c'est pour les forcer à trouver le grimoire à sa place.

**Mais on sait même pas où il est ? et pourquoi elle s'en est prise à ma mère et pas à ton père**, hurla Scott.

**Parce que j'ai jeté un sort de protection sur le sheriff, Deaton, Stiles et Derek en arrivant.**

**Et tu n'as pas protégé ma mère, **hurla scott de plus en plus fort**, tu me déteste à ce point.**

**Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, je ne pensais pas que Jacinthe irai se confronter au Vrai Alpha. **

Scott avait envie de le frapper, il volait son frère et maintenant ça. Mais le Sheriff s'interposa.

**Ça suffit, on trouve le grimoire, point. **

L'alpha recula. Il fut temps de mettre un plan d'action. Le sheriff avec Liam fouillerait sa maison, Lydia allait retrouver Parrish pour fouiller le poste de police. Mason rejoindra Deaton pour fouiller chez lui si jamais Claudia l'avait caché là-bas pour le laisser à la portée de Dorian. Derek fouillerait le caveau de sa famille, Claudia leur avait confié Rory, pourquoi pas le grimoire. Dorian avait besoin de Stiles pour fouiller dans ses anciens calepins, parce que sa mère l'avait fait beaucoup travaillé sur différent sorts à une époque, il trouverait peut être un indice ou une autre solution pour sauver Mélissa. Calepin que Dorian avait stocké dans le caveau des Hale. Scott restait avec Kira pour surveiller sa mère.

**On a combien de temps,** demanda Liam.

**Avec les soins modernes je dirais une dizaine de jour,** répondit Dorian.

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour chercher chacun de leur côté, le magicien ajouta.

**Attention il peut très bien être caché sous l'apparence d'un livre lambda.**

**Comment on le reconnaîtra ? **demanda quelqu'un.

**Seul un ainé Beaumonts pourra l'ouvrir.**

* * *

Petite précision : dans le manga Fairy Tail. Ultear un des personnages utilise l'arc du temps pour amené les choses inanimés à leur futur ou à leur passé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ? la suite demain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et bien dit donc, l'orthographe n'est vraiment pas mon fort, **s'exclama Dorian brisant le silence de la pièce.

Derek, Stiles et lui étaient tous les trois au caveau des Hale. Pendant que les deux frères fouillaient dans les calepins du plus vieux, le loup cherchait dans le moindre recoin un livre qu'il ne pourait pas ouvrir.

**Et ça, ça peut être nous aider ? **demanda Stiles à son grand frère.

Stiles mit le calepin devant les yeux de son frère, il y était écrit « Sort de transfert d'énergie vital pour guérir les blessures».

**Ça ne marche pas sur les virus. Crois mois j'ai essayé mais j'avais encore la grippe pendant deux jours. ça renforça juste ses défenses immunitaires.**

**C'est déjà ça, **ajouta l'adolescent.

Cependant Stiles resta quelque instant, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

**En admettant qu'on neutralise Jacinthe, tu fais quoi après ? **fini-t-il par demander.

**Comment ça ?**

**Tu comptes partir ou rester ?**

Dorian réfléchie, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire risquait de blesser son frère, sa vie n'était pas vraiment à Beacon Hill.

**Je resterais quelque temps, mais je finirais par partir. J'ai d'autres affaires en suspens et j'adore voyager. Mais t'inquiète je reviendrais et puis on restera en contact, si tu veux.**

Stiles était perdu dans ses penser, il regarda Derek qui fouillait dans son coin. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait compris qu'il ressentait plus que de l'attirance physique pour le loup. Mais c'est comme si chaque secondes où il le regardait, il devenait encore plus amoureux. Pourquoi il n'avait pas compris ça avant, il ne sait pas.

Il y avait une chose qu'il savait par contre c'est que lui et Derek ne serais jamais ensemble. Le loup méritait mieux après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il n'était qu'un pathétique humain meurtrier et doté de pouvoir magique. Quand il avait réussi à les contrôlé, il s'était dit qui les mettrait au service de la ville, pour s'excuse des dégâts irréparable qu'il a causé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'était Derek pour lui, il ne pouvait pas rester.

**Je pourrais venir avec toi ? **Demanda Stiles d'une petite voie en espérant que Derek ne l'entende pas.

Dorian fut surpris par la demande.

**Heu, Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je me suis mis pas mal de gens à dos, y compris Interpol, **répondit Dorian**. Mais pourquoi tu veux partir ?**

**Resté ici, me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir, j'arriverais jamais à les surmonter pour avancer. Mais t'as raison, de tout façon papa veux que je fasse des études et puis je vais mieux.**

Dorian comprenait ce qui tracassait l'adolescent, certes il allait mieux depuis hier et l'acceptation de ses pouvoirs, mais par contre il aurait besoin de partir pour faire le point. C'était pareil pour lui, lui aussi avait eu besoin de quitter la ville à une époque. D'ailleurs.

**Je peux te proposer un compromis.**

Stiles le regarda intéressé.

**Tante Wendy tient une pension pour étudiant « non-humain » au environ d'Oxford. Tu pourrais suivre les études que tu souhaites, tout en approfondissant ta magie, **lui expliqua Dorian**. Elle sera ravie de t'accueillir, elle est super, un peu bobo-hippie sur les bords par contre. Je te laisse y réfléchir.**

Stiles devrait attendre d'avoir fini le lycée, mais pourquoi pas se dit-il. Dorian se remit à sa lecture de l'un de ses calepins mais quelques secondes plus tard, il reposa le carnet et se frotta les yeux.

**Je ne trouve rien,** il réfléchit quelque minutes, **je crois que j'ai d'autres calepins là-bas**.

Dorian rejoint Derek laissant seul Stiles qui se décida à jeter un nouveaux coup d'œil sur les carnets.

**Alors ? **demanda le magicien au loup.

**Je trouve rien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ici.**

**Je ne parle pas de ça, je sais que tu as entendu.**

Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu, il avait le cœur brisé de savoir que Stiles voulait partir loin de la ville, loin de lui. Mais il savait que c'était mieux pour lui, il le laisserait partir sans rien dire. Son ami resta perplexe devant son silence.

**J'en déduis que tu ne vas rien faire.**

Derek se contenta de continuer ses recherches sans rien dire, comme à son habitude.

Dorian avait crue quand il avait vue l'aura de Stiles pétillée après leur duel que les sentiments de Derek envers son petit frère étaient réciproques. Mais aucun des deux ne faisait un geste pour se rapprocher de l'autre. Et pire il faisait tout pour s'éloigner. Dorian en avait marre et ça n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient.

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai.**

Dorian hurla, obligeant les deux autres à tourner la tête vers lui.

**Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous complaire dans votre culpabilité. Vous avez chacun des sentiments pour l'autre. Alors vous plaquez vos petite-amies respectives et vous vous mettez en couple. **

**Dorian**, tenta Derek

**Quoi ? **demanda Dorian sans baisser d'un ton.

**Quelqu'un viens.**

Tous les trois fixèrent l'entré, Derek sortant les griffes et les deux autres faisant apparaitre des boules de feu. C'est fou ce que Stiles apprenait vite. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que Lydia entre comme si de rien n'était, les yeux rivés sur son portable.

**Lydia,** s'exclama Stiles.

Elle leva les yeux étonné de ne pas être au bureau du sheriff.

**Attends c'est ton truc de Banshee, non ? ça veut dire que l'un de nous trois va mourir**, dit-Dorian avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles puis à Derek**, surement moi.**

La rouquine réfuta, c'était plutôt comme les fois où elle trouve un cadavre par « hasard ».

**On est tous mort au moins une fois, Derek au Mexique, Dorian a été foudroyé et moi lors du sacrifice pour le nemeto, plus ou moins**, lança Stiles.

Lydia réfléchie, Stiles avait raison mais elle eu une idée, et si ça ne concernait aucune de ces trois morts là mais une autre. C'était à tenter, elle devait appeler le sheriff.

**Sheriff, c'est Lydia.**

**Non, on ne l'a pas trouvé. Pardonnez-moi, mais après la mort de Rory vous avez fait quoi.**

**Et où ça, attendez je note.**

Elle nota puis raccrocha, les deux frères la regardèrent se demandait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Derek qui avait entendu les paroles du sheriff, se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé.

**Et alors**, demanda Dorian.

**Tes ossement sont dans un caveau au cimetière de Beacon Hills.**

La route vers le cimetière fut silencieuse, Derek et Stiles n'osaient pas se regarder après le petit esclandre de Dorian. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il pensait le loup, comment pensait-il qu'ils allaient réagir. Se jeter dans les bras de l'autre, non impossible. Lydia avait tenté de savoir ce qui se passait, Dorian s'est contenté de dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. C'est Lydia qui guida les trois autres dans le couloir avec de chaque côté des sépultures. Pour une fois elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Ce qui lui réussit, elle les guida rapidement vers un panneau de marbre où il était gravé le nom de Romulei Stilinsky. Et oui, Stiles n'avait pas le monopole du nom honteux et imprononçable chez les Stilinsky.

**Vous pensez qu'il est là,** demanda Stiles.

**On va voir ça tout de suite**, répondit son frère.

Dorian leva la main et le morceau de marbre se décolla du mur pour se fracasser à leur pied. Derek sortie une urne du trou dans le mur et c'était tout, pas de livre, une simple urne de cendre. Derek la tendit à Dorian qui l'ouvrit, c'était bien des cendres. Lydia s'excusa de s'être trompé. Mais le magicien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il allait vers une table où se trouvaient quelques fleurs et vida l'urne dessus.

**Tante Wendy m'a raconté qu'au Moyen Age, pour éviter d'être arrêtés pour sorcellerie, les magiciens brulaient leur grimoire et gardaient les cendres.**

Il passa sa main par-dessus puis claqua des doigts. Les cendres tournoyèrent en formant un petit nuage jusqu'à devenir le grimoire

**Car ainsi ils pouvaient reconstruire le livre quand ils en avaient besoin.**

Il prit le livre, l'ouvrit pour se dépêcher de trouver l'antidote. Mais un sifflement reptilien se fit entendre.

**Rassurez moi, vous aussi vous l'entendez ?** demanda la rouquine.

Elle troua la tête vers le bruit, un immense serpent sorti de nulle part s'avança vers eux. En avançant il se releva, des bras avec des griffes apparurent suivit par des jambes, puis deux immenses ailes écailleuses.

**C'est Zambar, un des évoqué de Jacinthe, il a dut nous suivre**, hurla Dorian.

**Donnnnez mmmoi lllle livrrrre.**

Derek se transforma et se lança vers lui, mais le monstre l'évita et frappa, envoyant le loup contre un mur. Stiles envoya la table contre la créature, donnant le temps à Derek de se reprendre et d'attaquer de nouveau. L'adolescent accompagnait les attaques du loup avec des éclairs, mais le monstre évita chaque attaque.

Zambar cracha un jet de venin vers l'adolescent mais Dorian se plaça devant et solidifia le liquide avant de le réduire en cendre. Il tendit le livre à Stiles, lui ordonnant de partir. Lydia avait déjà fui à sa demande.

Stiles sorti du bâtiment en courant, il courut entre les tombes. Mais mue par une force invisible il fut projeté sur le côté lâchant le grimoire. Stiles atterrie plus loin dans l'herbe. Jacinthe s'approcha de lui avec son parapluie sur l'épaule.

**Stiles cela faisait longtemps, tu vas bien ? **dit la rouquine d'un ton ironique.

**Prenez le grimoire mais laissé nous l'antidote, on s'en fout d'être ainé, Dorian et moi.**

**Oh mais je sais, mais rien ne vous empêche dans quelques années de faire votre enfant prodigue et de demandé à la Coordinatrice d'être l'ainé, **explique-t-elle**. Et étant les héritiers légitimes des Beaumonts, elle ne pourra le refuser. Dorian l'avait compris c'est pour ça qu'il est venue ici, le grand frère ne voulait pas que je tue le petit.**

Elle fit un geste envoyant Stiles encore plus loin se cogner sur une stèle tombant ainsi dans les pommes. Elle ferma son parapluie et le dévissa, elle en sorti une lame. Elle se plaça au-dessus de sa victime près à abattre sa lame sur le corps à sa merci.

**Et une fois devenue l'ainé, j'enverrais ton frère te rejoindre.**

Zambar était un adversaire redoutable pour Derek et Dorian qui l'attaquait de toute leur force. Tout à coup Derek senti dans ses tripes que Stiles était en danger. Son ami le perçut.

**Vas-y, je m'occupe de l'autre.**

Derek parti se guidant à l'instinct pour sauver Stiles. Il sorti en trombe, Apercevant l'autre rouquine menaçant celui qu'il aimait, il hurla alors de rage. Jacinthe tourna la tête vers lui puis vers le grimoire un peu trop loin. Derek aperçue le livre à son tour.

**C'est ton alpha ou Stiles, choisi.**

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'élança vers elle et l'adolescent. Jacinthe s'élança à son tour vers le livre, le prit et disparue dans un nuage de fumée blanche en disant un petit « Pathétique ».

Le loup mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles et le secoua pour le réveillé. Il était totalement humain et au bord des larmes.

**Stiles, réveille-toi, aller.**

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, le frapper comme Stiles avait fait avec lui plus d'une fois, non il n'oserait jamais. Mais Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

**Stiles, je t'en prie.**

**Ne t'avise pas….de me frapper,** répondit finalement l'adolescent difficilement

Derek sourit à la remarque, avant de fondre sur ces lèvres, tant pis si leur histoire finirait mal, il le voulait et maintenant. Stiles fut surprit sur le coup, mais finit par y répondre et passa ses mains dans le coup du loup. C'était sauvage, mais Derek aurait tout son temps pour la douceur, là il avait failli le perdre.

Ils étaient si heureux qu'ils n'entendaient pas Dorian hurler leurs deux noms. Ce dernier dut se racler la gorge, ils ne semblaient pas prêt à arrêter.

**Je suis pour, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire devant moi.**

Les deux se séparèrent avant de pouffer de rire devant la dégaine de Dorian, il était recouvert de la tête au pied d'un liquide noir. Derek aida Stiles à se relever et demanda à son ami ce qui lui était arrivé.

**Oh ça, **dit le magicien**, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Jacinthe mais la prochaine fois n'attendez pas qu'un de ses putains d'évoqués me surplombe. Il s'est littéralement liquéfié sur moi.**

**Elle est partie ? Et le grimoire ?** demanda Stiles.

**Elle partit avec, je suis désolé**, répondit Derek la voie honteuse sans pour autant regretter son choix.

**Pas grave**, ajouta Dorian sous le regard choqué des deux autres, **je savais qu'elle aurait suivit tout personne qui serais sorti avec le grimoire. Alors j'ai fait une copie de la formule de l'antidote et je l'ai donné à Lydia. Par contre elle va être vert d'avoir raté ça,** dit-il en pointant le doigt sur eux deux**. J'aurais dut prendre une photo.**

* * *

Voila le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Et je garde encore des péripétie pour Derek et Stiles, j'ai compter il y en a encore pour au moins quatre semaines (il me reste encore cinq chapitre à écrire).

Et encore et toujours merci a ceux qui suive, mette en favori ou review et en particulier ceux qui le font depuis deux semaines maintenant.

Bon Week-end et Bonne Saint Valentin avec un jour d'avance pour ceux qui son en couple.


	11. Chapter 11

Et oui, cadeau vous avez droit à un seconde chapitre aujourd'hui. Comme quoi le vendredi 13 est bien un jour de chances. En faite, il est plutôt court et il y a se terminer sur un clifhanger, je trouvait idiot de le vous mettre lundi. Bon Week-end.

* * *

Derek rentrait au loft, Deaton avait administré l'antidote à Mélissa et les premiers résultats étaient encourageants. Il avait laissé Stiles avec Scott et leurs amis. Dorian était déjà parti depuis un moment, il avait sacrement besoin d'une douche.

L'euphorie de savoir Stiles vivants était retombé, ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait ce baiser, loin de là. Mais il avait peur, vraiment peur et la dernier fois qu'il avait été comme ça, c'était avec Paige.

Quand il rentra dans le loft, Dorian l'accueillie vivement un chouia vexé.

**Tu n'es pas resté avec Stiles, me dit pas que vous avez décidé de resté ami.**

A vrai, dire il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter de ce qu'il était tous les deux et techniquement ils avaient encore chacun une petite amies. Mais Derek avait comme même envie d'essayer, il ne pouvait plus reculer et n'en avait pas envie.

Il avait donc rompu avec Breaden, celle-ci l'avait plutôt bien prit même si c'était par téléphone, de toute façon c'est elle qui l'avait appelé en premier. Quelque chose dans la réaction de la mercenaire lui disait qu'elle s'était doutée des sentiments que Derek pouvait avoir envers Stiles.

Si Breaden l'avait appelé c'était pour lui signaler qu'elle avait trouvé Malia par contre il s'était révélé que le tuyau de Jacinthe soit plutôt bon. Elles allaient donc rester au Nevada encore un peu.

**Et Mélissa ? **demanda Dorian.

**Elle va s'en sortir.**

Le loup enleva sa veste et s'assit à côté de son ami. Ça devait bien faire sept ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas assis pour parler de tout et de rien.

**Super. Au faite j'ai eu tante Wendy.**

Derek eu peur, Stiles n'allait pas déjà partir pour l'Angleterre, surtout après ce qui c'était passé au cimetière. Dorian ne put s'empêcher de sourire

**Pas pour ça**. Dit le magicien avec un sourire en coin. **Je l'ai prévenue pour le grimoire**. **Elle va tenter de convaincre la Coordinatrice de ne pas accéder à la requête de Jacinthe. Il y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'essaye pas de nous tuer, bonne excuse pour être avec Stiles 24 heures sur 24.**

Derek grogna sous les rire de Dorian. Puis le portable du loup sonna, il s'éloigna pour voir ce que Chris Argent lui voulait.

**Chris ?**

**On l'a eu, on attraper Kate, **dit un Chris à la fois réjouie et un peu triste, il savait que les Claveras ne laisserait pas sa sœur en vie.

Derek l'avait presque oublié celle-là, mais il fut comme même soulagé de l'apprendre.

**Par contre, les Claveras ont voulu savoir comment elle avait fait pour voler tes pouvoirs.**

**Et alors ?**

**Elle dit que c'est pas elle, mais pense savoir qui c'est.**

**Qui ? **demanda le loup devenue soudainement très curieux.

**Le type qui l'a aidé à te rajeunir, un certain Dorian Eller.**


	12. Chapter 12

Et c'est parti pour une troisième semaine, bonne lecture.

* * *

On était vendredi soir et Stiles n'avait rien de prévu, mais ça lui allait pour ce soir. A vrai dire l'adolescent avait eu une semaine compliquée et très intense. Il avait découvert qu'il avait des pouvoirs, un frère ainé et des sentiments amoureux pour un certain loup grincheux. Oui ça avait été une semaine intense et il avait besoin de faire le point, mais ni Derek, ni Dorian n'avait donné de nouvelle depuis près de deux jours. Aucun des deux ne répondait au téléphone. Il était allé au loft, personne. Stiles était venue à penser que Derek regrettait ce qui c'était passé au cimetière. Si c'était réellement le cas, alors il n'était pas près de revoir le loup.

Donc qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il trouva ce dernier assit sur son lit, heureusement que Stiles maitrisait bien ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait pas voulu briser la fenêtre, encore.

**T'as rayé le mot porte de t'on vocabulaire, ou quoi.** lança l'adolescent d'un ton sarcastique.

Contre tout attente, il n'eut pas de grognement ni de placage contre le mur, Derek souriait.

**Ça va mieux, on dira ? **se contenta de demandé Derek

**Faut voir, l'ex petite copine de mon frère veut me tuer, **commença Stiles.** Ah et un type qui me plait m'a embrassé mais n'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis.**

Derek reconnaissait qu'ils auraient dut parler, mais Jacinthe était toujours dans la nature. Par contre c'était lui où Stiles venait de reconnaitre qu'il lui plaisait.

**Je suivais la piste de Jacinthe. **Dit simplement le loup.

**Et ? **Demanda Stiles en se disant que le loup aurait pu lui en dire plus.

**Elle a quitté la ville.**

**Bien un problème de régler et l'autre.**

Derek soupira, il n'était pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments. Il se sentirait en positions de faiblesse de dire qu'il voulait essayer de voir où ça les mènera.

**T'es avec Malia. **Dit le loup sérieusement

**Plus maintenant, **dit Stiles en souriant**, elle a rompue, à vrai dire elle l'avait fait dans une lettre avant de partir mais cette pétasse de rouquine l'avait récupéré. Elle m'a qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point, qu'elle ne pensait pas que ses sentiments pour moi étaient de l'amour. **

Stiles passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Où était Dorian quand on avait besoin de lui, il les aurait forcé à dire ce qu'il voulait.

**Je précise que je comptais rompre mais elle m'a devancé, **ajouta l'adolescent.

Stiles regarda le type qui lui plaisait et qui était dans ce qui semblait être d'intenses réflexions.

**Ça change quelque chose ? **demanda le jeune magicien.

**Oui.**

Le loup prit son courage à deux mains, il n'allait comme même pas avoir peur d'un pauvre humain, d'accord il n'était plus humain, mais il restait Stiles. Ç'était là que résidait le problème, il avait tellement peur de le perdre qu'il avait peur d'être avec lui.

Cependant il se leva, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme lui aurait dit Dorian. Il s'avança vers Stiles et l'embrassa simplement. Le baiser était doux mais contrairement aux deux autres qu'ils avaient eus, il était parfait car il présageait qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup d'autre qu'ils soient sauvages ou doux.

**Donc on est un couple ? **demanda le plus jeune

**Stiles ! **dit le loup un peu agacé.

Bien sûr qu'il l'était, il l'avait, alors maintenant hors de questions de le lâcher. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit sur le lit à s'embrasser, à parler à leur façon. C'est-à-dire Stiles parle tout seul, mais Derek écoute attentivement. Il n'était pas encore question de passer à l'étape suivante. Stiles était comme même mineur pour quelques mois et avec un père sheriff mieux valait attendre.

**Tu crois qu'on serait là**, **si Dorian n'avait pas piqué sa crise**, fini par demandé Stiles

**Peut-être.**

Stiles était dans les bras du loup, la tête sur son torse, dans une postions qu'il jugeait confortable.

**Au faite, il est où ? **demanda l'adolescent

**Il est parti, **répondit simplement le loup.

**Sans me le dire.**

**Il a besoin de temps pour s'y faire, lui aussi,** menti Derek.

La vérité était tout autre, car alors que sa relation avec Stiles progressait, celle avec Dorian venait d'être détruite à cause d'un coup de fil.

**Le type qui l'a aidé à te rajeunir, un certain Dorian Eller.**

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans la tête du loup alors que Chris avait raccroché. Il s'était tourné vers son ami qui semble-t-il l'avait trahit.

**C'était Argent ?**

**Argent, ne me dit pas que tu es en contact avec la famille de Kate la dingue.**

**Ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'aider à me rajeunir,** lui lança Derek sans préambule.

Dorian se leva brusquement, comment était-il au courant.

**Elle m'a obligé, **tenta-t-il pour s'excuser.

**Je veux bien le croire, mais c'est toi qui m'as pris mes pouvoirs.**

Dorian ne réfuta pas la dernière parole, Derek était sous le choc il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Dorian s'approchait de lui pour s'expliquer.

**Je n'avais pas le choix, C'était le seul moyen que j'a….**

Derek ne le laissa pas finir, il le prit par les épaules et la plaqua contre un mur.

**Derek, écoute-moi….**

**Non, toi écoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais croit moi tu vas le regretter, jamais je te laisserais t'approcher de Stiles. Tu m'entends. **lui hurla Derek à quelques centimètres du visage.

**Derek, crois moi je suis désolé.**

Et Dorian avait disparue d'un seul coup pour réapparaitre à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Derek l'avait entendu s'en aller au courant.

Après s'être calmé, le loup avait un peu regretté ses paroles. Dorian aurait mérita d'avoir l'occasion de s'expliquer. Le magicien voulait toujours aider les autres comme son petit frère, c'était juste qu'il n'utilisait pas les bonnes méthodes. C'était surement le cas avec cette histoire. Mais le mal avait été fait et Derek ne voulait pas l'avouer au garçon qu'il aimait.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le chapitre du jour et celui de mercredi à la suite. Je ne pourrait pas poster Jeudi donc je décale les chapitres, pour que celui de vendredi reste celui de vendredi (les habitués doivent comprendre en particulier brookedaviiis)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Derek et Stiles était un couple et tout se passait bien. Bon le sheriff n'était pas encore au courant, mais avec tous ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours, son fils n'allait pas en rajouter en disant « au fait papa, Malia m'a plaqué mais je vais bien, maintenant je suis avec Derek. Oui ce Derek que tu as arrêté plus d'une fois et qui nous a caché que ton fils ainé était vivant ». Non ça pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Le seul problème c'est que Scott l'avait un peu mal prit. Pas que son meilleurs amis soit avec un mec. Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était qu'il avait l'impression de perdre son meilleur ami, il y avait eu Dorian et maintenant Derek. Il en avait parlé à Kira et Lydia, la première n'avait rien dit la seconde par contre, lui avait bien fait comprendre que Stiles avait eu le même problème quand il était devenue un loup-garou et qu'il sortait avec Allison.

**Et puis Stiles a surement assez de place de son cœur pour toi, Derek et Dorian maintenant que je n'occupe plus toute la place,** avait ajouté la rouquine.

Et pour dire vrai, elle avait raison, c'était plutôt à lui de lui faire une vrai place dans la meute pour son ami, surtout que maintenant c'était Stiles le plus puissant. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé après le cours de madame Mayer, dernier cour du vendredi, à demander à son ami.

**Stiles, tu voudrais être mon émissaire ?**

Le magicien s'était alors arrêter en plein milieu du couloir et avait regardé son ami, le regard étonné. Ce dernier tenta de s'expliquer.

**Deaton dit que j'en ai besoin d'un et que tu en ferais un très bon. Il le pense depuis le début mais à cause de… tu sais tout cette histoire, il a préféré se taire.**

Stiles se mit soudainement à sourire.

**Ça fait, depuis l'histoire du Kamina que j'attends qu'on me le propose. J'avais comme même terminer un cercle de sorbier rien qu'avec la force de ma pensée, **dit Stiles ne cachant pas sa joie**. Je me demande si Dorian l'avait senti. C'est dans ses pouvoirs qui était les miens que j'ai surement dut puiser l'énergie pour le faire, non ?**

Scott n'avait pas tout comprit mais il était ravie que Stiles accepte. Celui-ci quant à lui fut ravie de pouvoir complètement ce mettre au service de la meute et il ferait tout pour être un bon émissaire en l'honneur d'Aiden et d'Allison.

Ils étaient donc allés tous les deux voir Deaton sur la route, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de dire combien ça allait être énorme. Qu'il pourrait peut-être permettre à Scott de se transformer totalement en loup et pourquoi pas avec des ailes et puis il pourrait cracher du feu aussi. L'Alpha se demandait s'il n'allait pas le regretter, en fin de compte.

Quand Derek rentra au loft il savait que Stiles l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte et pas parce qu'il sentait son odeur. Il aurait pu avoir le nez boucher il aurait toujours cette certitude. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Stiles depuis deux semaines pouvait être qualifié de fusionnel.

C'était comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour communiquer par contre malheureusement l'adolescent ne semblait pas décider à arrêter de se servir de ce moyen de communication malgré cette sorte de lien psychique qu'ils avaient développé.

La porte coulissa, laissant le loup voir son petit ami, ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça, assit en train lire

**C'est qui Brian Geller ? **lui lança Stiles le nez dans son livre.

Derek senti une petite pointe de jalousie, il était vraiment accro. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Stiles avait simplement accompagné Scott chez le vétérinaire, celui-ci était ravi que Stiles apprennent à être un émissaire et lui avait donné un manuel regroupant tous les plantes existantes et leurs vertus.

Dorian qui semble-t-il l'avait eu dans les mains avant lui, avait laissé bon nombres d'annotations. Qui allait du très utile à complètement hors sujet comme « je hais ce connard de Brian Geller ».

**Tu savais que Dorian lui vouait une haine sans pareil, **poursuivit Stiles**, il a même voulu l'emprisonner dans Friends pour qu'il soit le petit frère de Monica.**

**Je sais, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait trop Courtney Cox pour lui imposer ça, **répondit le loup se souvenant toute cette histoire**. Il s'est contenté de le maudire pour que ses vêtements deviennent roses chaque fois qu'il les lavait. Deaton n'a pas du tout aimé.**

**Ça explique le « idiot de Deaton ça lui allait pourtant bien le rose ».**

Derek s'assit au côté de son petit ami, Stiles se repositionna en s'adossant contre l'accoudoir passant ses jambes par-dessus celle du loup, qui les caressait calmement.

**Toujours pas de nouvel de Dorian,** demanda Derek.

**Non, ce qui est inquiétant c'est que Wendy non plus.**

Derek le regarda surprit.

**Elle nous appelé, elle a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Dorian, il se trouve que Jacinthe n'est pas allé voir la Coordinatrice, ni le reste de la famille Gilmore-Beaumont.**

C'était inquiétant elle avait fait tout ça pour devenir l'ainé mais elle n'agissait pas.

**Elle a terminé en nous invitant chez elle à Oxford en précisant que si on ne vient pas dans les quatre mois qui viennent, elle débarque et qu'on ne voulait pas que ça arrive.**

Derek n'avait pas suivi la discussion rien que savoir que Stiles avait eu contact avec Wendy lui rappelait la discussion des deux frères dans le caveau. Est-ce que Stiles partiraient pour l'Angleterre.

**Je lui ai demandé de voir pour moi les programmes à l'université on sait jamais.**

Derek rata un battement, Stiles voulait toujours partir.

**Quoi que ce n'est plus la peine, Scott m'a demandé d'être son émissaire je pense que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, une mission.**

Le loup fut soulagé, mais il se demandait si c'était pour lui que Stiles resterait.

**Je serais venue, tu sais. **Lui dit le loup d'une voie douce.

**Pour moi ?**

**Non pour Jackson,** répondit Derek avec un sourire moqueur.

Stiles ne pouvait pas arrêter de l'observer sourire, il l'avait toujours trouvé beau quand il le faisait mais depuis qu'il ne se forçait pas à se retenir c'était inégalable. Stiles s'avança quémandant un baiser que Derek se pressa de lui donner.

**Vous étés trop mignon**, lança une voix sortie de nulle part. **J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble.**

Peter descendit l'escalier en colimaçon d'un pas conquérant.

**Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, mais je t'attendais**, dit-il à Derek

Derek se leva et se plaça devant Stiles, comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'avais senti. C'est vrai que dès qu'il était dans une pièce avec l'adolescent il n'y avait plus que ce dernier. C'était automatique, tous ses sens se concentraient sur son petit ami.

**Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**A part vous empêcher de faire des papouilles, je suis venue te parler, mon neveu.**

Derek se transforma.

**Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.**

**Ça m'étonne pas, mais je peux faire comme ton chéri, je parle, tu écoutes.**

Il eut un silence de mort, Derek et Stiles ne bougeaient pas.

**Tu sais pendant ma petite captivité, j'ai compris une chose. Ce n'est pas contre Scott que je suis en colère mais contre toi. Tout est de ta faute, **commença à hurler Peter**, tu as pris mes pouvoirs d'Alpha et qu'en a tu fais, rien. J'aurais dut te les reprendre mais j'ai vue trop gros à vouloir les pouvoirs d'un Vrai Alpha.**

Peter s'approcha lentement et tourna la tête vers Stiles.

**Si j'avais été l'Alpha, jamais tu n'aurais été possédé.**

**Ne t'a proche pas de lui.**

**Calme toi Roméo, **Peter se transforma**, c'est toi que je suis venue égorger pas ta Juliette.**

Il se lança tout griffe dehors sur son neveu, qui le bloqua, fessant reculer Stiles. Les deux loups se battaient férocement mais dès que Derek blessait Peter, Peter le blessait à son tour et plus gravement. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire pour son Sourwolf, il n'était pas un loup-garou. Mais il était bien mieux, il leva les mains pour propulser Peter plus loin. Peter fut jeté contre la baie vitrée qui se brisa sur le coup le laissant terminer sa chute quelques étages plus bas. Stiles se tourna vers Derek, l'air désolé.

**J'y suis allé un peu fort. Heureusement que l'immeuble t'appartient,** termina-t-il en souriant.

Et heureusement pour lui un Stiles qui sourit était aussi craquant qu'un Grumpy Wolf souriant.

**Tu crois que la folie c'est héréditaire, parce que si ce le cas, j'ai bien fait de rompre avec Malia. D'accords c'est elle qui a rompue, mais j'allais le faire. Mais si c'est héréditaire sa veux dire que Peter tient sa folie de ses parents et qui sont aussi tes grand parents. Donc tu es fou, je n'ai pas raison.**

**Stiles !**

Oui Derek était fou d'être amoureux d'un gamin qui lui donnait envie de le plaquer contre un mur, après ce qui se passerait ensuite ça dépendrait de l'humeur du loup.

**Pourquoi tu es venu déjà?**

**Pour recherche le fou dangereux qui te sert d'oncle.**

Après que Stiles ait balancé Peter par la fenêtre, Derek n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils étaient descendus mais Peter avais déjà disparue. Le loup était donc parti suivre sa trace, Stiles à sa suite. C'est comme ça que maintenant ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du bois. La réponse de Stiles ne lui plaisait pas, alors le loup reposa la question.

**j'avais prévue de passer la nuit avec toi. Mais l'oncle de Monsieur à déparqué et maintenant on le recherche de nuits dans les bois, parce que Monsieur ne voulait pas me laisser seul dans son loft, Monsieur devait avoir peur que je tombe sur sa collection d'assiettes commémoratives.**

C'était vrai, Derek n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul de peur que son oncle revienne. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Peter voulait faire souffrir son neveu et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'égorger l'adolescent. Alors que Derek avait des images de Stiles en sang dans la tête, ce dernier déduit du silence du loup tout autre chose.

**Non, t'a vraiment une collection d'assiettes commémoratives.**

Oui, Derek était bien fou de l'avoir emmené avec lui. Il se retrouva à le plaquer contre quelque chose, en l'occurrence un arbre. Il réfléchit à s'il valait mieux l'égorger ou lui roule une pelle qui lui ferait oublier comment parler.

**T'à pas avoir honte mon père collectionne les petits soldats. En fait il a arrêté après avoir vue Toy Story, ça lui a…**

Allez va pour la pelle, Stiles avait une bouche des plus énervante tant elle était attirante. Stiles répondu tout de suite au baiser, ravi d'avoir évité une situation plus douloureuse. C'était un baiser des plus sauvages et chaud et il n'y avait pas que le baiser qui était chaud.

Malgré sa veste en cuir et son T-shirt, Derek sentait les mains brulantes de Stiles dessiner des arabesques. Celles de Derek passèrent sous les couches de vêtement de l'adolescent effleurant son corps. C'était comme si ils ne ressentaient plus rien sauf l'autre, c'était la meilleurs chose qu'ils avaient jamais senti. Ils avaient l'impression de voler littéralement.

**Stiles…. Descend…. Sur terre.**

Derek avait du mal à parler vu que sa bouche était occupée à autre chose et était descendu mordiller le coup du jeune homme.

**Ce n'est pas le principe. **Lança Stiles sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Derek se força à s'éloigner de cette peau si tentante.

**Non, Stiles fait nous descendre, littéralement.**

Et oui le couple flottait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, quand Stiles le réalisa ils chutèrent tous les deux. Derek se releva en tournant le dos à Stiles, celui-ci put alors voir les traces de brulure sur le cuir de la veste. Il se pressa d'utiliser l'arc du temps, merci frérot, pour les faire disparaitre avant que Derek ne les voie. L'adolescent ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait ressenti un immense plaisir mieux qu'avec Malia, comme le meilleur sexe qu'il aurait pu avoir, sauf qu'ils étaient toujours habiller.

**Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.**

Derek vit l'air penaud de son petit ami.

**Ce n'est rien, Dorian m'en à parler. Il appelle ça le sexe sans sexe. En fait tu ressens tant d'émotion ta magie s'exprime sans que tu t'en rendes compte,** expliqua le loup**. Dans certain cas quand le partenaire ressent aussi beaucoup de chose tout rentre en résonnance, Te donnant le meilleur orgasme de ta vie, sans avoir eu de rapport sexuel.**

Alors que Stiles assimilait les informations la bouche ouverte, Derek l'embrassa.

**J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer,** dit le loup la voix grave qui collait des frissons au plus jeune.

**Alors pourquoi tu m'as arrêté,** répondit Stiles avec le même ton dans la voix.

**Je ne voulais pas qu'on mette le feu à la forêt.**

Stiles réagit alors vivement et s'échappa des bras de Derek.

**J'ai failli mettre le feu et toi qui a perdu tout ta famille dans un incendie, **Stiles paniquait**, Je suis le pire petit ami au monde.**

**Stiles, Tu sais ce qui a bien avec ça, **dit le plus vieux avec beaucoup de sensualité dans la voix tout en s'approchant de son amoureux**. C'est que ce n'est pas du sexe, donc pas de sexe pas de détournement de mineur.**

**Donc on peut le faire maintenant si on veut.**

**Exactement.**

Derek embrassa avec avidité les lèvres de Stiles, qui s'apprêta à répondre mais son portable sonna. Derek se décolla de lui en grognant.

**Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il ?**

**Peter est chez moi,** répondit la rouquine.

**Et il où maintenant ?** demanda Stiles en paniquant.

**Il est endormi sur mon canapé.**

**Quoi ?** hurla Derek si fort que Lydia entendit.

**Il n'avait pas l'air bien, je lui ai donné des somnifères de ma mère, il devrait dormir encore quelques heures.**

Derek arracha le téléphone des mains de Stiles.

**Lydia écoute moi bien tu appelé Deaton et tu lui dis de venir le chercher. Nous on vient à la clinique demain.**

Derek raccrocha puis prit la main de Stiles et l'entraina.

**Pourquoi que demain ? **demanda le plus jeune.

**Il était question d'une certaine activité.**

Ils se mirent alors à courir sans savoir lequel des deux entrainait l'autre.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin, Derek du aider Stiles à sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller le Sheriff, ils n'étaient pas censé être là. Sans savoir comment, ils s'étaient réveillés dans le lit de l'adolescent. Ils rentrèrent le plus vites possible à pieds au loft, Stiles sur le dos de son petit ami, pour se changer et prendre une douche. Ils avaient beau avoir encore des vêtements, ils étaient pied nu et Derek n'avait pas de haut. Une fois arrivé chez le loup, ils se rendirent compte que la douche devait attendre. Toute la tuyauterie était gelé, Stiles n'osa avouer qu'il l'avait fait volontairement, mal à l'aise avec cette histoire d'incendie il avait baissé la température de la pièce pour ne pas y mettre le feu, ça avait un peu trop bien marché. Il passa une petite heure à tout dégivrer correctement pour se faire pardonner.

Pendant ce temps Derek faisait l'inventaire des dégâts, Dorian ne lui avait pas dit que le sexe sans sexe avait un certain coup financier. Les pieds de son lit étaient fissurés comme si le meuble avait fait une chute, ce qui expliquait les traces de griffures sur le plafond. Tout le matérielle électrique de la chambre avait sauté, ce qui comprenait en réalité que deux lampes, et l'adolescent qui voulait qu'il équipe un peu mieux sa chambre.

**Derek est ce que on sent le sexe ou le sexe sans sexe à une odeur bien à lui ?** demanda Stiles, **Je n'ai pas envie que Scott ou Liam ou pire ton oncle devine qu'on a fait quelque chose même si techniquement on n'a rien fait.**

Derek ne répondit pas, heureusement aucun des trois autres loups ne savait identifier l'odeur de la magie, par ce qu'ils puaient la magie avec des relents de sauvagerie. Une fois le problème de tuyauterie réglé, Derek se pressa de prendre une douche malheureusement froide avant que Stiles qui réparait le reste des dégâts se décide à le rejoindre. La douche crapuleuse se sera une autre fois avec un minimum de précaution. Puis ils déjeunèrent et terminèrent de se préparer.

Sous les coups de onze heures, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Peter à la clinique vétérinaire. Ils retrouvèrent Deaton et Lydia qui semblait avoir passé la nuit à la clinique et avoir mal dormis, par contre elle devient tout à coup parfaitement éveillé quand elle aperçue le couple.

**Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez pendant que je me coltinais l'autre sociopathe.**

**Bonjour à toi aussi Lydia, t'a l'air en forme**, répondit Stiles avec son sarcasme légendaire. **On t'a jamais dit que dire bonjour c'était poli.**

Stiles était fier de sa petite remarque. Cependant Derek alla directement sans s'arrêter vers Deaton et lui demanda sans préambule où était son oncle.

**Là tu ne m'aide pas Sourwolf,** lui lança Stiles

Derek ne l'écouta pas et même ne grogna pas, bien trop préoccupé sur le fait que son oncle était sortie de l'asile et voulait s'en prendre à lui. Deaton lui annonça qu'il s'était réveillé il y a quelque heure mais que son discourt était incohérent.

**J'ai appelé ma sœur à Eichen House, il se trouve que le « camarade de chambre » de Peter était…**

**Le type à trois yeux ? **lança Stiles.

Le vétérinaire confirma d'un signe de tête la question de l'adolescent. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique où Peter était attaché par des liens assit sur une chaise entourer par un cercle de sorbier. Peter marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, comme totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

**Il n'était pas comme ça hier, **dit Stiles devant l'air surprit du vétérinaire et de la Banshee.

**Vous l'avez vu hier ? **demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voie.

Ils n'avaient pas pensé à prévenir le reste de la meute pour la petite altercation qu'ils avaient eu avec Peter. Derek s'approcha de son oncle et le regarda. Il était totalement différent de la vielle.

**Ce n'est pas liée à ce type, Peter était normal hier.**

**Enfin plutôt aussi fou que d'habitude**, ajouta Stiles, **vous penser que c'est par ce que je l'ai défenestré.**

Lydia regarda son ancien amoureux éconduit, elle n'était toujours pas habituée face à tout ce que Stiles pouvait faire dorénavant.

**Il a été ensorcelé.**

Les trois autres regardèrent Derek, comment était-il arrivé à cette conclusion.

**Il sent la magie et l'odeur est très imprégnée.**

**Jacinthe ?** demanda quelqu'un sans que le loup ne cherche à savoir qui c'était.

**Non je ne reconnais pas sa magie.**

**Tu reconnais la magie **? demanda son petit ami.

**Celle des magiciens que je connais, oui.**

Il eut un silence, si ce n'était pas Jacinthe qui l'avait ensorcelé mais alors qui ça pouvaient-il être d'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence si Peter était ensorcelé deux semaines après que Stiles est appris la vérité.

**Stiles peut-tu essayé de deviner qui lui a jeté un sort ? et quel sort ?** demanda Deaton.

**Je peux ?**

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ça. Dorian ne le lui avait pas appris. En réalité il ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose avant qu'il parte. Mais où était-il passé, entre l'histoire de la vielle et ça, Stiles aurait besoin que son frère soit là pour l'épauler.

**Mets-toi devant lui et ferme les yeux, essaye de percevoir la magie. **

Stiles fit ce que le vétérinaire dit.

**Bien, j'utilise la métaphore de l'eau, alors essaye d'imaginer, de voir, une flaque.**

L'adolescent tenta mais n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus difficile qu'imaginé sont pouvoir comme une rivière. Derek qui l'avait remarqué, le pris dans ces bras et embrassa son cou, il le sera fort comme pour faire un cocon. Lydia trouvait ça tout à fait mignon, elle s'était douté que le loup pouvait faire preuve d'une réelle douceur. Elle hésita à prendre une photo de peur que ça interrompe Stiles dans sa concentration. Ce dernier se sentait bien, totalement apaisé et il réussit enfin à apercevoir la flaque.

**Ça y est je la vois.**

Deaton parla dans un murmure pour que seul le loup l'entende et le répète. Il pensait que ce serait mieux pour Stiles que soit Derek qui lui dise comment faire.

**Comment elle est ? agité ? Calme ?**

**Agité.**

Deaton réfléchie cela voulait dire que Peter combattait le sort. Ça pouvait expliquer son état, ça plus le sort, ça lui mettait la tête sens dessus-dessous.

**Plonge dedans. Tu vois quelque chose ?**

C'était le néant, par contre il entendit quelque chose.

**J'entends un truc, je crois que c'est un ordre, **dit le jeune magicien

**Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? **demanda le loup toujours en répétant ce que disait le vétérinaire.

**Tue Derek.**

Donc le sort l'obligeait à s'en prendre à son neveu mais pourquoi, pensa Deaton.

**T'entends rien d'autre ?**

**Non. Attends il y a quelque chose, C'est la voix de Peter. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas, qu'il refuse de verser une seconde fois le sang de sa famille. Il veut être l'Alpha mais pas comme ça.**

Derek resserra les bras autour de l'adolescent, alors comme ça son oncle regrettait d'avoir tué Laura. Il n'était pas si sociopathe que ça enfin de compte.

**Concentre-toi sur l'ordre, Est-ce que tu peux dire qui le donne.**

**C'est une voix féminine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est…non c'est idiot.**

**Qu'elle est quoi, Stiles, dit le moi, **s'exclama son petit ami.

Mais tout a quoi tout disparue et il vit tous les images qui traversait la tête de Peter. C'était horrible l'incendie, le sang de Laura sur ses mains, celui de Kate aussi et même celui de Jennifer. C'était plus qu'il en pouvait supporter, il perdit pied et s'effondra dans les bras de Derek. Il était en train de suffoquer.

**Stiles ouvre les yeux.**

La voie de Derek le ramena à la réalité et il ouvrit les yeux.

**Tellement de sang, **lâcha Stiles dans un murmure.

**C'est fini je suis là, **dit le loup pour réconforter son amoureux.

**Stiles c'est important, tu avais l'impression que quoi**, demanda Deaton.

**Quelle était blonde, **répondit-il.

**Elle se fait appeler Miss Mayer et oui elle est blonde.**

Peter avait recouvert tous ses esprits, le sort avait disparu.

**Alors Stiles ton séjour dans ma tête t'a plu, **dit l'oncle Hale du voie forte**. Et au faite, comment t'a fait ça, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?**

Mais personnes ne lui répondit, personne ne l'écoutait. Derek était bien trop centré sur Stiles pour s'occuper de son oncle. Deaton réfléchissait sur qui pouvait être cette miss Mayer. Pour Lydia le nom le disait quelque chose, Malia en avait parlé lui semble-t-il, mais était-ce réellement la jeune femme ou Jacinthe sous son apparence. Puis elle se souvient.

**Ce n'est pas le nom d'une prof de math au lycée.**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Désolé, je ne vous dit pas à demain mais à vendredi.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott et Kira étaient dans la salle de classe du père de cette dernière. Il avait besoin d'aide pour classer quelques affaires. Scott avait été galant et avait accompagné sa petite amies, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se plaindre qu'ils étaient au lycée un samedi. Kira lui répondait qu'au moins ce n'était pas pour empêcher un renard démonique de semer le chaos. Alors qu'il restait encore une dizaines de document à ranger avant d'avoir terminé, Mayer frappa à la porte dans une petite robe noire.

**Monsieur Yukimora, une chance que vous soyez là. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin…**

Puis elle aperçue les deux lycéens et arrêta de parler au professeur.

**Monsieur McCall c'est encore mieux, j'ai besoin de déplacer un meuble dans ma classe mais je n'avais pas prévue qu'il soit si lourd. Pouvez-vous m'aider.**

Scott bien sûr accepta et se dirigea alors avec la prof de math dans sa classe.

**Je vous remercie et pardonner moi, mais si Peter n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête. Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous.**

Scott prit bien trop de secondes pour comprendre ce que la femme venait de dire. Alors qu'il tenta rapidement de se retourner et de sortir ses griffes, il se retrouva projeté sur le bureau du professeur. Mayer s'approcha et fit apparaitre une dague dans ses mains.

**Comme Peter n'a pas tué le petit ami, je dois me rabattre sur le meilleur ami, je suis navré, **dit-elle sans réellement le penser.

La kitsune de foudre rentra dans la classe de math de madame Mayer.

**Scott on a termi….**

Elle s'arrêta face à l'horreur de la scène, la jeune femme blonde se releva alors qu'elle était accroupie sur le corps sans vie de l'alpha. Elle essuya sa lame avec un mouchoir de soie.

**Comme c'est dommage une minute plus tôt et la conclusion serait tout autre.**

Elle se retourna et sourit en apercevant l'adolescente, elle s'approcha et fit disparaitre la dague et le mouchoir.

**Mademoiselle Yukimora, vous tomber bien je me suis toujours demander, **commença à dire la jeune femme,** quelle quantité d'électricité vous pourrez absorber avant d'exploser.**

Elle tendit les mains et envoya ses éclaires contre Kira. Celle-ci essaya de tenir le coup mais à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur le cadavre de son petit ami elle se sentait plus faible. Mais elle tentait de résister malgré tout pour Scott et pour lui seul, mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire bien longtemps.

C'est alors qu'un loup noir aux yeux bleus passa à travers l'une des fenêtres pour atterrir sur la tueuse, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Mais le loup émis un couinement quand il se retrouva lancer contre un mur. Derek reprit forme allongé nu.

**En fin de compte je vais pouvoir tuer le petit ami.**

Toutes les vitres restantes explosèrent sous la force d'une bourrasque de vents qui fit passer la blonde à travers le mur. Elle atterrie contre les casiers de l'autre côté du couloir. Lydia et Stiles rentrèrent tant bien que mal dans la classe en passant par la fenêtre. La Banshee se dirigea vers Kira qui était tétanisé, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Stiles lui, alla vers son petit ami pour lui rendre ses vêtements. Puis il tomba sur le corps de son frère de cœur et rata un battement, Lydia et Derek le virent à leur tour. Le loup pouvait sentir la rage du magicien l'envahir.

**Stiles,** tenta-t-il pour le calmer.

Mais celui-ci se leva et en un clin d'œil disparue pour se retrouver au côté de Mayer. Qui ne s'était pas encore relevé criant qu'il avait cassé le talon de ses chaussures. Il concentra tout sa magie, toute sa colère dans ses points. Il la prit et la lança aussi fort que possible. Malheureusement elle se rattrapa et atterrie debout à une toute petite distance de lui.

**Bien, pour ce qui est de la motivation, on a ce qui faut.**

Stiles bouillait littéralement de rage, elle avait envoyé Peter tuer Derek et elle avait tué Scott. Son « barrage » céda libérant sa magie. Il tenta de se reprendre pour garder sa puissance et anéantir Mayer. Il pensa à son meilleur ami en disant qu'il lui devait bien ça. Cependant les portes des casiers tremblèrent.

**Tu crois me faire peur avec tes casiers tout tremblants, **lui dit la bonde en ricanant**.**

Derek qui s'était rapproché tenta de le calmer.

**Stiles, laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle, calme toi.**

**Ce n'est pas moi, **dit l'adolescent d'une voie faible.

A la phrase de l'adolescent le visage de la jeune femme se figea. Tout à coup les casiers s'ouvrirent dans un fracas. Des tonnes de papier s'envolèrent et se mirent à tourner autour de Mayer. Ils étaient si aiguisé que chaque caresses du papier lui laissant des entailles longue et profonde. Elle se protégea le visage avec ses mains. Elle aperçue une forme blanche se dirigé à toute vitesse vers elle. Mayer n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, que le parapluie la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva à glisser sur le sol jusqu'à que son dos rencontre le mur au bout du couloir. Sur le choc elle lâcha un gémissement. Dorian et Jacinthe, son parapluie ouvert sur l'épaule, se tenait debout au milieu du couloir.

**Et voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les longs couloirs, **lança Dorian.

**Je comprends mieux maintenant, **répondit Jacinthe

Stiles et Derek était juste derrière eux, aucun des deux n'osaient leur parler. Ils semblaient être sur la défensive, prêt à en découdre avec Mayer. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire son frère avec elle.

**Tu oses nous trahir pour lui,** dit Mayer en se relevant.

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, Mayer savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'allier avec elle. Mais lui ne l'avait pas écouté et voilà Jacinthe les avait trahit. Quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre qu'il devait l'écouter. Alors qu'elle avançait, Dorian et Jacinthe avançait vers elle.

**Je ne prendrais pas part à ce que vous avez prévu de faire, **dit la rouquine

**Comment une arriviste comme toi peut avoir une intégrité aussi prononcé, **répondit la bonde.

**Je dirais plutôt sélective, je n'aurais aucun souci à te tuer.**

**Ce n'est pas que je t'en crois incapable, mais j'ai fait ce que j'avais avais à faire, alors…**

Elle se mit à courir vers Dorian et Jacinthe puis elle se transforma en corbeau et s'enfuit par les fenêtres brisées.

Le duo se retourna pour rejoindre Stiles qui s'agrippait à Derek ainsi que Kira et Lydia qui les avaient rejoints. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient les larmes qui coulait et on ne pouvait pas deviner là quelle des deux soutenaient l'autre.

**Ravie que vous vous soyez décidé**, dit Dorian à son frère.

Pour Stiles ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

**C'est tout ce que tu à dire, Scott est mort et tu parles de ma vie amoureuse,** lui hurla son petit frère.

**Quoi, **s'étonna le magicien avant de s'excuser**, Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, **

**Peut-être, mais t'était où ? ça fait deux semaines qu'on essaye de te joindre et toi t'était parti la chercher,** dit-il en montrant la rouquine à la veste blanche du doigt.

Dorian ne dit rien il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation avec son frère. Il pouvait voir tout la rage qui le prenait il en avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement son aura était forte. Stiles semblait prêt à en venir aux mains. Mais Jacinthe s'interposa.

**On se calme, Premièrement c'est moi qui suis allée le chercher. Deuxièmement il t'aurait donné de ces nouvelles si ton petit ami lui n'avais pas dit de ne pas t'approcher.**

Stiles se retourna vers le loup, il n'en pouvait plus il se sentait de nouveaux au point de départ. Son monde s'écroulait encore.

**Quoi, Derek ce n'est pas vrai ?**

**Et bien désolé de l'apprendre mais…. **Commença à dire la magicienne fier d'elle.

**Jacinthe,** l'interrompit Dorian

La magicienne regarda son ex et elle comprit qu'elle était de trop. Elle se tourna vers Stiles.

**Toute mes condoléances**, puis parlant à Dorian, **je serais avec Deaton.**

Elle disparue dans son habituel nuage de fumée blanche. Tout le monde resta silencieux, le père de Kira les avait rejoint et avait pris la décision de ramener sa fille et Lydia chez lui.

**Alors Derek c'est vrai ?** demanda Stiles avec une petite voix.

**Oui, mais c'est Dorian qui m'a pris mes pouvoirs.**

Stiles se tourna vers son frère.

**Sur le coup ça me semblait une bonne idée, **dit se dernier.

**Et pourquoi, parce que tu déteste à ce point les loups garous que tu ne voulais pas que j'en soi un,** hurla Derek à l'encontre de celui qu'il considérait jadis comme son meilleur ami. **Retient une chose ce n'est pas parce que Deaton était trop occupé par les loups garous qu'il ne s'occupait pas de toi, c'est parce que personne ne veut de toi.**

Dorian se passait les mains sur son visage pour se calmer. Une part du loup regretta immédiatement ses paroles mais il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à son ami.

**Vois où ça t'a emmené, je suis resté un loup garou, je suis même plus fort.**

Dorian craqua il s'était promis de ne pas leur dire, mais ils avaient le droit de savoir.

**Tu n'es plus un loup garou Derek**, lui hurla-t-il**, t'es un familier, le familier de Stiles.**

Le couple le regarda, le magicien tenta d'expliqué rapidement.

**Nos mères on fait un pacte magiciens-familier pour se protéger mutuellement. Le problème, c'est que le lien qui les avait unis est transmissible à la descendance. Talia était le familier de Claudia, tu es le familier de Stiles et Laura était le mien.**

Sa calma un peu le loup.

**Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? **demanda Derek.

**Parce que, tu m'as dit que tu t'es rendue compte de tes sentiment suite à ta transformation en familier, alors…**

**Attends tu es en train de dire, **l'interrompit Derek**, que ce que je ressens pour Stiles c'est faux, que ça vient de se foutu lien.**

**C'est possible, mais je ne….**

Dorian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Derek lui mit son point à la figure. Le magicien tomba par terre la lèvre en sang.

**T'aurais dut me le dire, mais au lieu de ça tu nous as jetés dans les bras de l'autre.**

**ÇA SUFFIT.**

Stiles venait de hurler avec un cri quasi inhumain, il n'en pouvait plus il ne savait plus où il en était.

**Scott est mort et vous vous disputez. Derek tu m'as menti en disant pas ce qu'avais fait Dorian. Dorian depuis quand tu à peur de Derek, merde, t'aurais pu venir me voir.**

**Stiles**, dirent les deux anciens amis.

**STOP, je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami et je me rends compte que j'ai aussi perdu mon petit ami et mon grand frère. Alors…Alors, allez-vous faire voir.**

Stiles s'enfuit alors en courant du lycée, Derek voulu le rattraper mais Dorian lui dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Derek grogna à l'encontre de son ex meilleur ami et s'en alla à son tour dans la direction opposé à celle de son petit ami.

* * *

Voila dernier chapitre de cette troisièmes semaines, on est à la moitié de l'histoire (je l'ai terminer d'ailleurs)

Je remercie tout ceux qui suive, mette en favorite, commente ou tout simple lise connaissance commune.

Je vous dit à lundi pour la suite ou a demain avec une nouvelle songfics.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles était entré dans sa jeep avec laquelle il était venu avec Lydia. Maintenant qu'il était seul il se laissa à pleurer. En l'espace de quelques minutes son monde s'était écroulé à nouveaux et c'était encore pire que la dernière fois. Son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur était mort par sa faute, elle la tuer à cause de lui et elle voulait faire pareille avec Derek parce que c'était son petit ami. Et bien en tout cas c'était réglé maintenant il n'avait plus de petit ami.

Derek lui avait menti comment avait-il pu faire ça. En plus si ça se trouve le loup n'avait jamais eu de sentiments. Et tout ça à cause de sa mère encore, est-ce que vraiment il la connaissait. Et puis il y avait Dorian il le savait et il n'a rien dit, il s'en foutait de lui. Il avait été fils unique pendant tout ça vie il n'allait pas se coltiner un petit frère. Il n'avait même pas voulu qu'il parte avec lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus il avait presque envie de foncer dans un arbre et de mourir. Comme ça tout serait terminé.

**Je ne suis pas vraiment partant pour ce plan, **dit une voie inconnue.

Stiles sursauta un homme à la quarantaine bien conserver se tenait à ses coté sur le siège. Surpris il fit une embarqué sur le trottoir et s'arrête brusquement pour éviter de se prendre vraiment un arbre.

**Je sais, lire les penser des autres ce n'est pas poli, **dit l'homme,** mais je voulais connaitre le bon moment pour intervenir.**

Il s'approcha de Stiles, qu'il put le détailler un peu plus et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

**Et puis être télépathe ça rend paranoïaque, **ajouta l'inconnue,** alors s'il te plaît évite.**

**Qui est vous ? **demanda Stiles

L'homme lui tendit la main que l'adolescent ne sera pas.

**Je suis Clark Gilmore, ton oncle et tu connais déjà ma charmante épouse.**

Il fit un signe vers l'arrière où Stiles put voir Mayer au beau milieu de la banquette arrière. Stiles voulu sur le coup l'étriper mais sa ceinture de sécurité s'enroula autour de lui, bloquant ces mains. Clark lui fit un signe avec son doigt comme si il voulait le punir.

**Ttttt, on est là en gentleman mon cher neveu.**

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de penser que Derek n'avait pas le monopole de l'oncle psychopathe.

**Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer ce Peter, **dit Clark**. Oups pardon je n'aurais pas dû écouter, je m'en excuse.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**Avant tout te parler de ta mère, j'ai été très peiné d'apprendre sa mort.**

Stiles ne voulait pas parler de sa mère, il ne voulait plus y penser. Tout ça c'est à cause d'elle. Elle a abandonné Dorian fait ce pacte avec Talia qui est en train de lui cacher sa vie et tout ça pourquoi, parce qu'elle a fui ses responsabilités.

**Penses-tu réellement ce que tu penses ? **lui demanda son oncle.** J'en déduis qu'elle ne t'a pas tout dit dans son message.**

**Et je vais découvrir quoi d'autre qu'elle était déjà marié quand elle à rencontrer son père…**

Clark leva la paume de sa main devant l'adolescent et celui-ci fut incapable de parler.

**Ttttt, entendre tes pensées c'est suffisant. Ta réputation te précède.**

Il baissa sa main, mais Stiles fut toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

**Je comprends que tu sois en colère, cette histoire de familier je ne l'avais pas prévue. Si je l'avais su je n'aurais peut-être pas eu besoin de tuer ton meilleur ami.**

Clark se mit à rigoler rapidement suivit par sa femme.

**Pour ce qui est du reste non, elle n'était pas marier ni même promise a quelqu'un. Pas comme moi.**

Il prit la main de Mayer et lui fit un baise main, ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis longtemps. Les Mayer étaient une branche de la lignée Ravencroft. Stiles voulu vomir mais il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, y compris pour faire ça.

**Comme ta mère a dut te le dire, pendant les premières années j'ai été considéré comme l'ainé, ce qui s'est révélé ne pas être le cas. Mais je le voulais, j'étais prêt à accepter ces responsabilités. Et comme elle ne le voulait pas, ont essayé de convaincre nos parent de me nommer à sa place. Mais non « si le destin a décidé que Claudia soit l'ainée alors elle le sera » ont-ils dit. On est même allé voir la Coordinatrice mais même réponse. Alors qu'elle allait se résigné à être l'ainé, je lui ai proposé une dernière solution.**

Clark se tut un peu, histoire de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, il avait prévu cette rencontre depuis longtemps.

**Vois-tu, un de nos ancêtre, un ainé, était amoureux d'une sans-magie comme ton père, à moins que ce soit d'un homme, je m'en souvient plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il voulait les deux, être l'ainé et être avec cette personne. Mais c'était impossible, alors Il passa plusieurs années à écrire un sort, la Beaumondéction.**

La Beaumondéction c'était quoi encore que ça, Stiles avait beau être de nature curieuse, il en avait marre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, dormir et ne pas se réveillé avant longtemps. Et ce nom c'était quoi.

**Je suis d'accord il aurait pu trouver mieux, c'est la contraction de Beaumonts et de bénédictions ou de malédictions ça dépend de où on se place. Ce sort permet de modifier la réalité par sa seule force de sa volonté. Il voulait que son « âme sœurs » convienne à son rang.**

Il fit une pause.

**Ça n'a jamais marché et il en est mort.**

Clark s'arrêta une petite pensé pour son ancêtre qui avait passé plusieurs années à travailler pour rien d'autre que la mort.

**En tout cas J'ai voulu qu'avec ta mère on jette se sort, mais elle disait que c'était trop dangereux et qu'on ne pouvait pas modifier la réalité. Mais elle voyait que je voulais le faire, que je ne changerais pas d'avis Alors elle a fui avec le seul exemplaire du sort, qui se trouve je te le donne en mille …**

Le grimoire de la famille Beaumonts, pensa Stiles. Alors il avait demandé à Jacinthe de le récupéré. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait c'est que pour ouvrir le livre il faut être un ainé, Dorian lui avait dit. Or pourquoi jeter un sort pour devenir l'ainé qui nécessitait de l'être déjà au préalable.

**Très bonne question, j'ai un neveu intelligent. Tu vois je ne me contenterais jamais d'être l'ainé à la place d'un autre. Je veux l'être dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Jacinthe elle, ne la pas comprit.**

**Cette salope à prit peur quand on lui dit ce qu'on voulait faire, **lança Mayer coupant la parole à son mari.

**Sophia, très cher, un peu de courtoisie tout de même.**

Sophia Mayer lui fit son plus beau sourire d'excuse. Pendant ce temps Stiles pensait que si son oncle voulait le faire et bien qu'il le fasse il allait en mourir de toute façon.

**Oui je sais, mais vois-tu. Notre ancêtre n'avait pas assez de volonté et de motivations pour le faire. Soyons honnête moi non plus. Ma vie est comme même agréable. Je ne suis pas prêt à mourir. Par contre toi.**

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui alors que son oncle s'approchait de lui tout souriant.

**Imagine ce que serait passé si ta mère n'avait jamais été l'ainé. Elle ne serait pas morte, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné Rory. Connaissant ma sœur elle aurait dit la vérité à son mari et au vue de ce j'ai entendue de lui, il aurait accepté.**

Mais si elle n'avait pas fuie, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrer.

**Je l'admets mais ce sera du gâteau de vouloir que dans cette nouvelle réalité ils soient ensemble. Imagine vous serez en mesure de protéger la ville, pas de Kamina, pas de Deucalion, pas de Darach, pas de Bienfaiteur, pas de … Nogitsune, sans oublier Jacinthe, Sophia et moi-même.**

Clark perçue dans les pensées de Stiles qu'il imaginait bien sa vie comme ça mais il avait peur. Et puis il faudrait qu'il soit l'ainé mais c'était Dorian.

**Oh ça, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Cette cher Duprés ne voudrais pas de Dorian en tant qu'ainé, il a une sacrée réputation.**

Il eut un silence, Stiles pesait le pour et le contre.

**Avoir peur de l'inconnue c'est normal, prend ton temps. **

Il fit une pause, il semblait prêt à partir.

**Au faite Mayer t'a donné son numéraux au début des cours. Tu sais comment nous contacter.**

Mayer disparue.

**J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, tu es bien mieux que Dorian.**

Il disparut à son tour. Stiles put enfin ouvrir la bouche et prit une grande inspiration, sa ceinture se desserra. Et il se remit à pleurer, sa mère n'avait pas fui ses responsabilité tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était protéger le monde, en empêchant Clark d'altérer la réalité. Alors pouvait-il faire ce que sa mère a empêché à tout prix.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek gara la voiture à la clinique, il avait marché jusqu'à chez lui pour récupérer le camaro. Il avait ensuite prévue d'aller directement chez Stiles, pensant lui avoir laissé suffisamment de temps. Mais sur la route il avait eu un doute et si le lien magiciens-familier qu'il partageait avec Stiles faussait ses sentiments.

Il tenta de se rappeler quand il était tombé amoureux du garçon, mais ses souvenirs l'amenaient toujours à cette nuit au Mexique. Il avait dit à Dorian qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Stiles quand il avait rajeuni avant le Mexique mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti cette fois-là. Et puis peut-être que le lien faussait ses sentiments depuis toujours, Claudia et Talia avait fait ce pacte bien avant leur naissances.

Dorian lui avait dit que les familiers étaient dévoués aux magiciens qu'il servait, que l'instinct de les protéger surpassait même celui de la survie. C'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait il pensait toujours à Stiles, il voulait à tout prit le protéger. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux enfin de compte. Il avait trop de doutes, trop de question qui demandait des réponses. Alors au lieu d'aller chez le jeune homme il était allé à la clinique vétérinaire.

Mais Deaton n'était pas là, il y avait seulement Dorian le nez dans des documents.

**Si tu viens pour les détails techniques. J'ai tout rangé et on fait passer la mort de Scott pour un coup de folie de la part de Mayer. Ce qui est plus ou moins la vérité. Et Deaton est parti ramener ton oncle à Eichen House.**

Derek ne dit rien et ne grogna même pas.

**Je sais que j'aime la symétrie mais je ne pense pas que tu es capable de faire exactement la même marque sur l'autre joue, **Dit-il en montrant le bleu que le poing du familier avait laissé.

Derek sourit face à la remarque de Dorian qui lui rendit son sourire. Pourtant Derek ne s'excusa pas et son ami ne le demanda pas non plus. Il eut un silence ils ne savaient pas comment commencer la discussion.

**Bien restons, dans le domaine technique. Suit-moi.**

Dorian l'entraina dans l'arrière-boutique.

**Tu ne te guérie pas ?** demanda Derek

**Je l'avais mérité non. Et vue la situation je ne veux pas gaspiller mes réserves.**

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle d'opération, Dorian fit de nouveaux face au loup. Ils restèrent debout à éviter de se regarder dans les yeux.

**Elle s'appelle Sophia Mayer c'est la femme de mon oncle Clark, c'est pour eux que Jacinthe à voler le grimoire.**

**Jacinthe et toi, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? **demanda Derek.

**Grand dieu non**, ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer le magicien.

Dorian s'assit sur la table d'opération les jambes dans le vide, Derek s'adossa au meuble qui se trouvait en face.

**Tout ce qu'elle voulait en réalité c'est que Clark devient l'ainé pour qu'ensuite en échange il soutient sa demande d'être l'ainé à la place de son cousin. Elle avait déjà le soutient de quatre ainés, avec cinq elle aurait de quoi se faire entendre auprès de la Coordinatrice. Mais elle a découvert que Clark ne se contentera pas d'être nommé ainé, il veut l'être de naissances. Et parmi tout ce que Jacinthe est prêt à faire pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, altérer la réalité n'en fait heureusement pas parti.**

Derek ne parla pas, c'était bien de savoir pourquoi Dorian semblait travailler avec Jacinthe mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il le préoccupait maintenant.

**Mais tu n'es pas venue pour parler de ça.**

Derek hésita bien une voire deux minute avant de parler.

**Si tu m'expliquais comment tu es arrivé à me voler tes pouvoirs.**

Dorian commença son récit, il était à Dallas quand il a entendu les rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait une loba, un jaguar garou alors qu'ils avaient tous disparues. Comme il était curieux il était parti voir et ce n'est que trop tard qu'il a découvert qu'il s'agissait de Kate Argent.

**Elle m'a reconnue et à menacer Stiles et le Sheriff en disant qu'un de ses Berserker les gardait à l'œil, parce que quelqu'un lui avait parlé de moi.**

Super se dit Derek, en plus de la mort de sa famille il aurait pu avoir celle de Dorian parce qu'il s'était laissé séduire par cette femme. Mais Dorian n'avait pas le dit sur un ton de réel reproche et continua son récit. Le jaguar garou voulait que Dorian l'aide à avoir le triskèle. Et un jour elle avait débarqué avec le loup inconscient et lui avait ordonné de faire en sorte qu'il lui fasse de nouveau confiance.

**Alors je t'ai rajeunis jusqu'à l'époque où tu lui faisais confiance, mais ça prenait du temps et avant qu'on vienne te récupéré Scott t'avais déjà sauvé. On est revenue à Beacon Hills et c'est là que je l'ai vue. La façon dont tu regardais Stiles et comment ton aura pétillait, je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça.**

Dorian respira un coup.

**J'avais échappé à la mort plus d'une fois de justesse, mais J'avais peur qu'une fois mort, Stiles se laisse submerger par ses pouvoirs. Je me suis donc dit que si t'activait le lien qui vous unis tu pourrais le protéger à ma place. Et au vue de ce que j'avais vu, tu pouvais être un puissant familier.**

**Pourquoi me priver de mes pouvoirs ? **demanda Derek

**Sans tes pouvoirs tu seras obligé d'activer le lien quand tu sentirais Stiles en danger. C'est ce qui s'est passé au Mexique, alors même que tu mourais tout ce que tu regrettais c'est de ne pas être là pour le protéger. **

Derek resta silencieux.

**Je sais que j'aurais dut te parler de tout ça quand j'ai compris que tu étais amoureux**, dit Dorian,** mais je pensais que ça ne t'aurait pas aidé pour … Honnêtement j'avais honte, au moment où je t'ai volé tes pouvoirs, je m'en foutais des conséquences j'étais persuader que je reviendrais jamais. **

Derek réfléchissait, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son ami avait fait ça.

**Comment tu à sut que le lien était transmissible ?**

**Quand Laura à activer le nôtre, après l'incendie, **répondit Dorian**. Elle voulait te protéger ainsi que moi, elle me considérait de la famille vous m'avez tous considéré comme l'un des votre. Sauf Cora.**

Derek sourit, c'est vrai que Cora et Dorian ne s'était jamais bien entendue. La jeune fille l'avait plus d'une fois mordue.

**Tu sais pourquoi nos mère on fait ça ?**

**Echange de bon procédé, Talia protégeait Claudia pendant qu'elle donnait plus de puissance à ta mère et qu'elle puisse diriger correctement sa meute.**

Le loup comprenait, ça devait être l'époque où son frère ainé était mort et qu'elle était devenue l'alpha à sa place, elle avait eu du mal à se faire respecter, d'où la capacité à se transformer totalement en loup.

Derek hésita à poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de la poser, Dorian savait de quoi il voulait parler.

**Je ne sais pas si tes sentiment pour Stiles sont faussé à cause du lien, d'habitude on utilise des animaux pas des « humains ».**

Dorian regarda Derek dans les yeux.

**Mais je ne peux pas croire que ce que j'ai vu dans vos aura à tous les deux dans le cimetière soit faux.**

Derek baissa les yeux.

**On s'occupe de Clark et je partirais, **ajouta Dorian**, tout est de ma faute si je n'avais pas parlé à Jacinthe on en sera pas là, on dirait qu'on fait les même erreurs toi et moi.**

**Brise-le, **dit Derek d'un coup.

Dorian se stoppa net.

**Brise le lien.**

Le magicien voulait dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Derek ne le laissa pas parler.

**Tu voulais protéger Stiles, je le comprends et on le fera. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que ce que je ressens ce n'est pas de la magie. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas vivre sans Stiles ni même avec lui parce que je doute.**

Dorian se releva et passa ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez. Techniquement il ne pouvait pas le briser sauf si il passait outre. Et il le pouvait.

**D'accord, il me faut quelque truc, on dit demain matin au loft.**

Derek accepter et se prépara à s'en aller mais avant de partir il se tourna vers son ami qui le regarda un peu honteux.

**Ne fait pas comme moi, ne soit pas en colère contre toi, **ajouta le loup**. C'est sa faute pas la tienne. T'as enfin ta famille alors ne gâche pas tout.**

* * *

je vous remercie pour votre lecture et j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes (il en reste toujours après les relectures).


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles était dans sa chambre à regarder une photo de sa mère, qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il avait une décision à prendre, devait-il oui ou non lancer le sort. Il avait fait le tableau des pours et des contres.

Contre : il pourrait en mourir, sa mère ne le voulait pas et Clark le manipulait peut-être.

Pour : Sa mère, Scott, Allison, Aiden seraient toujours vivant peut-être même Erica et Boyd. Rory n'aurait jamais été abandonné.

Et puis il y avait Derek, Stiles l'aimait plus que tout, maintenant il le savait, il en était sûr. Mais il ne pourrait pas vivre avec le doute que ses sentiments ne soient pas vraiment partagés. Mais dans cette nouvelle réalité peut être qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais le loup.

Les résultats du sort étaient trop incertains, seul Clark était sûr d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Tout le reste n'était qu'incertitude. Pourtant il savait qu'en réalité ça se réduisait qu'a.

Pour : il veut, il doit le faire.

Contre : Sa mère avait tout fait pour empêcher Clark de le faire.

Allait-il aller contre le désire de sa mère. Il ne put pas répondre à la question à ce moment-là, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

**Je ne veux pas en parler, papa.**

**Il n'est pas encore rentré, **répondit Dorian.

Stiles tourna la tête et vit Dorian dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda Stiles en grognant.

**Sortir avec Derek te réussit pas trop finalement.**

L'adolescent tourna la tête, il n'était pas d'humeur à rire, vraiment pas.

**J'ai parlé à Derek de cette histoire de familier. Il comprend pourquoi j'ai fait ça, tout ce que je voulais c'était te protéger, **lui dit son grand frère.** Je ne pensais pas et je ne pense pas que ça a modifié vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.**

**Je sais, j'ai lu tout tes calepins, t'as fait ce que tu croyais devoir faire. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.**

Dorian hésita à lui demander pourquoi il lui en voulait alors, mais il jugea préférable que cela viennent de sa propre initiative.

**Après que Derek t'as dit ne pas m'approcher, pourquoi tu la fait. Le délinquant que je voyais au poste de police ne serait pas laissé faire et serait venu me voir.**

C'était exacte, mais là il s'agissait de Derek c'était différent.

**Si Melissa était morte de la peste, Scott m'en aurait voulu. On est d'accord ?**

Quoi ? Pourquoi Dorian changeait de sujet pour parler d'un truc hypothétique, Stiles ne le comprenait pas. D'accord ça arrivait à lui aussi de passer du coq à l'aine mais pas dans des situations pareilles.

**On est d'accord ?** répéta le plus vieux des deux

**Oui, mais tu veux en venir où.**

**On peut supposer qu'il t'aurait demandé de choisir : lui ou moi. T'aurais choisir qui ?**

Stiles ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, entre son frère de sang et celui de cœur, il aurait choisi Scott. C'était dur mais c'était comme ça. Dorian le comprit instantanément mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

**Moi c'est pareille j'ai préféré mettre à mal notre relation pour ne pas abimé encore plus que celle que j'ai avec Derek. c'est le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu.**

Stiles avait comme même honte de penser qu'il sacrifierait son propre frère pour Scott. De toute façon ça n'avait plus d'importance, Scott n'était plus.

**On a beau être du même sang, on ne sera jamais vraiment des frères. C'est comme ça, c'est notre réalité. Il faut faire avec.**

**Et si on pouvait changer la réalité.**

Dorian s'était préparer à partir mais dès que Stiles prononça cette phrase il s'arrêta est et se retourna vers son frère.

**Quoi ? me dit pas que tu as vue Clark, tu ne dois pas l'écouter.**

Il avait haussé le ton. Stiles se leva et lui aussi haussa le ton.

**Et pourquoi ? Maman ne t'aurais pas abandonné.**

**Tu te rends compte que s'il veut que tu le fasses c'est pour ne pas mourir.**

**Je suis plus motivé que lui, ça ne me tuera pas.**

**Peut-être, c'est comme même dangereux, **ajouta Dorian**. Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance, il est allé jusqu'à tuer Scott pour t'obliger à le faire.**

Stiles soupira oui c'était le cas et cela marchait du tonnerre.

**Et puis nos parents ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, on n'aurait jamais vu le jour.**

**Il suffit que je veuille qu'il se rencontre comme même, **ajouta Stiles.

**Penser à deux chose distinct, **s'offusqua Dorian**, ça doublera tes chances d'en mourir.**

**De toute façon j'ai pris ma décision.**

Stiles dépassa son frère pour sortir de sa chambre, amis Dorian l'agrippa.

**On ne sera plus les mêmes, tout sera différent. Tu ne serais peut-être jamais ami avec Scott, il n'aurait peut-être pas de Derek et toi.**

L'adolescent se libéra de la poigne de son frère.

**Il n'y a jamais eu de Derek et moi, non ?**

Stiles s'élança dans le couloir pour quitter sa maison au plus vite, alors que Dorian lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. « Et merde » pensa-t-il, il savait ce qui lui resta à faire. Ça pouvait ne pas faire changer d'avis Stiles mais il devait essayer comme même. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit la brosse à dents de son frère.


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain matin, il était déjà tard quand Stiles descendit. C'est Sophia qui l'accueillie en bas des escaliers. Il avait beau avoir accepté de lancer le sort, il avait même dormis chez eux, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il appréciait son oncle ou la blonde. Ils avaient tué Scott et ça il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Mayer l'accompagna jusqu'au petit salons où l'attendait son oncle en compagnie d'une jeune femme noir à la coiffure afro presque doré. Elle était habillée en tailleur et semblait avoir la quarantaine passé. Clark la présenta comme étant Alexina Duprés, la Coordinatrice.

**Monsieur Stilinsky je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, **dit-elle**.**

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et invita Stiles à faire de même au près d'elle, Clark s'assit sur un fauteuil, Sophia à ses cotés sur l'accoudoir.

**A vrai dire j'ai hésité à répondre favorablement à votre demande. Choisir entre un magicien élevé par un druide et rechercher par interpol, et vous qui ignorait il y encore quelques semaines tout de nous, n'était pas chose aisée. Heureusement que votre oncle c'est proposé pour parfaire votre éducation, mon choix est tout de suite devenue plus facile, **Ajouta Duprés.

**Ma demande ?** demanda Stiles.

**Pour être l'ainé à la place de Dorian Eller, vous êtes toujours d'accord.**

Stiles regarda son oncle qui hocha la tête discrètement, c'était une étape nécessaire pour jeter le sort. L'adolescent confirma alors qu'il était d'accords.

**Merveilleux, je crois que tout est bon, **dit-elle avant de s'exclamer**, Et vous avez même retrouvé le grimoire.**

Alexina montra le grimoire posé sur la table basse à côté d'un service un thé en porcelaine. Stiles n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là.

**Comment ça va se passer ?** demanda Stiles.

**Vous allez devoir changer de nom pour Beaumonts, déménager pour votre domaine familial et être présenté en grande pompe aux autres lignées.**

**Est-ce que cela peut attendre ?** demanda Clark, **mon neveu voudrait prendre quelques jours pour dire au revoir à ses amis.**

**Bien entendu, je suis juste ici pour régler le détail le plus important.**

La Coordinatrice prit un sachet d'herbe dans sa petite pochette. C'était son secret, la potion capable de faire en sorte que quelqu'un devienne l'ainé à la place d'un autre. Elle le vida dans une tasse puis versa de l'eau chaude dessus et le laissa infuser quelques instants.

**Vous avez le sang de Dorian.**

**Dans la sucrière, **répondit Sophia,** par contre il n'est pas de première fraicheur.**

**Ça n'a pas d'importance ç'aura seulement un gout immonde.**

Duprés prit le flacon de sang et le versa dans la tasse. Il eut une petite réaction comme un tout petit geyser. Alexina prit la tasse et la tendit à Stiles.

**Une fois que vous l'aurez bu vous serez l'ainé au détriment de votre frère, vous pourrez entre autre ouvrit le grimoire. **

Stiles regarda avec attention le liquide dans la tasse.

**Avez-vous bien réfléchie aux conséquences ? **demanda la Coordinatrice.

Stiles se posait aussi la question, il allait modifier la réalité parce que le type qui avait prémédité la mort de Scott le lui avait demandé. Sa vie était vraiment un vrai bordel, mais allait-il en changer.

A l'autre bout de la ville au même moment, par un hasard comique du destin, Derek lui aussi devait prendre une décision lourde de conséquence. Il regardait Dorian en train de préparer une immonde mixture à base de tripe de porc, d'œuf de serpent et d'autres trucs de ce genre. Derek ne se demandait même pas où son ami avait trouvé tout ça. Ce qui l'intriguait c'était le bol d'eau chaude où trempait la brosse à dents de Stiles.

**C'est du Vaudou**, dit soudainement Dorian brisant le silence, comme pour répondre à une question que Derek n'avait pas dite.

Derek le fixa quelques instants, Dorian versa l'eau du bol, sans la brosse à dents, dans sa mixture, avant de tout malaxer avec les doigts. Puis il y prit une poigné dans ses mains.

**Tu es toujours sur de toi ? **demanda-t-il au loup**, tu perdras toutes tes capacités de familier, tu en es conscient.**

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête. Le magicien appliqua alors la mixture sur son visage en plusieurs traits, sous les yeux au-dessus du nez et même sur ses lèvres. Une fois fait, la mixture s'insinuait dans ses pores. Ces traits de visage semblaient changer, Derek trouvait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Stiles. Puis tout à coup Dorian parla avec la voix de son frère.

**Moi Stiles Stilinsky libère Derek Hale de son devoir de familier envers moi.**

Le loup senti le vent tourner autour de lui, puis Il ne ressentit plus Stiles. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait toujours ressenti comme si il était toujours avec lui, depuis le Mexique.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** demanda Derek

**Je t'ai libéré de ton rôle de familier, bien que techniquement il n'y a que Stiles qui aurait pu le faire. Je me suis servi du Vaudou pour faire croire à la « magie » que j'étais Stiles l'espace d'une minute**, répondit le magicien**. Alors t'as toujours des sentiments pour Stiles.**

Derek ferma les yeux et pensa à Stiles pour voir ce que ça lui inspirait, rien ou de l'amour. Mais il n'arrivait pas, il était dérangé par cette odeur de sang. Mais d'où pouvait-elle bien venir, il rouvrit les yeux.

**Alors ?** demanda Dorian

**T'as du sang qui coule de tes oreilles, **s'exclama le loup.

**Quoi ?**

Le sang coulait dans son cou. Puis il commença à avoir des nausées. Il crachat du sang et il s'effondra sur le sol. Derek le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Son ami commença alors à convulser. Le loup tenta d'aspirer sa douleur mais ce n'eut aucun effet sur l'état du magicien.

**Dorian, reste avec moi, **hurla Derek**, Dorian.**

Derek l'avait emmené le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital et là-bas le résultat était sans appel, hémorragie cérébrale, Dorian se trouva dans un état critique. Alors que le loup patientait dans le couloir, le sheriff débarqua d'un pas rapide.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **demanda-t-il.

**Le sort a dérapé, il a fait une hémorragie cérébrale, **répondit Derek honteux.

Le sheriff digéra l'information, il avait peur il ne voulait pas le perdre alors qu'il venait de le retrouver. Il se demandait comment Stiles prenait la nouvelle.

**Où est Stiles ? **demanda-t-il.

Le loup ne répondit pas il n'avait pas vue l'adolescent après le lycée, il avait voulu attendre que le lien soit brisé avant d'aller le voir. En voyant la tête de Derek Le sheriff s'inquiéta.

**Attends je croyais qu'il était avec Dorian. Il n'a pas dormi à la maison, **dit-il.

**Comment ça ?** demanda Jacinthe.

John fut très surpris de voir la magicienne là, à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Il avait posé sa main sur l'étui de son arme. Deaton qui était venue avec la jeune femme, vient le prendre à part pour lui expliquer la situation.

**Stiles va jeter ce sorts, n'est-ce pas** ? demanda Derek à la rouquine.

**Probablement, **répondit-elle**. Je peux voir Dorian.**

Le loup emmena la rouquine dans la chambre de Dorian, l'état du magicien était alarmant il était branché à plusieurs machines. Jacinthe s'approcha du fils ainé Stilinsky et posa sa main sur son front. Elle ressentie une forte émotion qui lui donna le vertige. Vertige qui disparue quand elle retira sa main.

**C'est ce que je pensais,** dit-elle, **au moment où il utilisait le vaudou pour faire croire qu'il était Stiles. La Coordinatrice a utilisé sa potion avec le sang de Dorian. Les deux sorts en même temps, ça à fait boum. **

**Ça veut dire que ?**

**Stiles est l'ainé il va jeter le sort, **confirma Jacinthe**, c'est une certitude maintenant.**

Derek réfléchie, Dorian allait y rester, Scott était mort. Il devrait peut être laissé l'adolescent jeter le sort en fin de compte.

**Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose ? **dit-il.

**Altérer la réalité ça va le tuer.**

**Vous en êtes sûr ? **demanda le loup.

**D'accord il y a une chance qu'il s'en sorte mais voulez-vous prendre le risque ?**

**Non**

Jacinthe s'approcha, ils devaient s'allier, s'il voulait empêcher Clark de mettre son plan à exécution.

**Ils vont probablement le jeter à minuits, c'est le moment propice pour ce genre de sort. Pour le lieu je vais envoyer Zambar le trouver. Dès que j'ai l'endroit je vous préviens.**

**Il y a intérêts, **grogna le loup.

La magicienne sourit et disparut comme à son habitude laissant Derek seul pour réfléchir à la situation.


	20. Chapter 20

Dernier chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture et à lundi.

* * *

Derek était sous le couvert des arbres, jacinthe à ces cotés. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle mais il n'avait pas le choix. Clark et Sophia était des magiciens et deux pauvre beta et un kitsune ne ferons pas le poids face à eux. Liam et Kira qui tenaient à venir l'aider, l'avait rejoint, mais se tenaient à longue distances de la magicienne au parapluie.

La nuit était tombée et il sera bientôt minuits, Zambar avait trouvé le lieu où le sort allait être jeté. Derek se disait qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'ils le feraient sur le Nemeton. De là où ils étaient Derek pouvait voir Stiles assis en tailleur sur l'immense souche d'arbre le grimoire devant lui.

**Ça doit avoir une signification pour Stiles je présume, **dit la magicienne.

C'est alors que Derek se rendit compte que Stiles ne faisait pas ça pour sa mère, pour Scott ou pour son frère. Il allait jeter le sort pour Allison, pour Aiden et ne jamais être possédé. Les paroles qu'il lui avait dit, il a quelques semaines maintenant semblaient servir de moteur au jeune homme. Dans ces conditions ça allait être dur de convaincre Stiles de ne pas le faire, sauf peut-être si il disait trois petits mots. Mais pouvait-il les dire, il ne savait pas encore s'il était réellement amoureux. Et il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il doit d'abords sauvé Stiles après il verra.

**Vous trois, vous vous occuper de Clark, moi je m'occupe de Sophia**, ordonna Jacinthe.

Kira voulu protester, elle voulait faire payer la mort de son petit ami à Mayer, Liam la soutenait. Mais Derek su trouver les mots.

**Il ne s'agit pas de Scott mais de Stiles. Et Scott n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on dévie d'une mission visant à sauver son meilleur ami même si c'était pour le venger, lui.**

Les deux lycéens avaient accepté sans un mot.

**On agit quand ?** demanda Liam.

**A minuits,** répondit sèchement la magicienne.

**On ne devrait pas plutôt passer à l'attaque maintenant, qu'on est une plus grande marge de manœuvre**, ajouta Kira.

Jacinthe soupira et tourna la tête vers le loup, avec un regard qui en disait long du genre « explique leur, je ne veux pas me répéter »

**Instinctivement Stiles absorbera tout l'énergie disponible autour de lui et donc Mayer et Clark seront affaiblis.**

**Oui mais elle aussi,** dit Liam en pointant la rouquine.

**Je sais me battre et mes évoqués ne seront pas affaiblie eux, **précisa-t-elle la mine exaspéré,** maintenant vous vous taisez et on attend le moment propice.**

Stiles relisait pour la cinquième fois ce qui était écrit sur les pages. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, bon bien sûr c'était du latin, et Lydia n'était pas là pour l'aider. Mais son oncle disait qu'il n'aurait qu'à se concentrer sur les détails qu'il voulait changer à minuit. Sa magie ferait le reste.

Il était onze heures cinquante-huit quand le vent se mit à souffler fort. Stiles dut placer ces mains sur le livre pour empêcher les pages de tourner.

**C'est normal ?** demanda-t-il en hurlant par-dessus le bruit du vent.

**Non**, hurla Mayer pour répondre.

Elle s'avança levant la tête vers le ciel et elle cria.

**Montre-toi poil de carotte, à moins que tu ais peur, froussarde.**

Sans qu'elle s'en rend compte elle fut incroyablement attirée par un arbre qu'elle frappa de plein fouet avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Jacinthe s'approcha d'un pas lent limite glamour son iconique parapluie sur l'épaule.

**Précision, je suis très fier de mes cheveux, contrairement à certaine, **lança la rouquine**. Un conseil change de teinture.**

Offensé, Sophia se lança sur son adversaire. Sous les yeux de Clark et de Stiles les deux femmes se lancèrent dans un duel ou la foudre croisait le feu.

**T'occupe pas, **dit l'oncle à son neveu**, ce ne sont que des gamines.**

Clark quitta le combat des yeux pour tomber sur Liam et Kira qui se lançait à l'attaque contre lui. Clark évita les griffes de Liam, alors que la Kitsune allait profiter qu'il s'occuper sur loup pour abattre son katana. Le magicien bloqua la lame en la trappant avec la main droite. Avec la gauche il tenait Liam par le cou. Comme il avait les deux mains occupées, Derek en profita pour sortir de nulle part et abattre ses griffes dans les omoplates du magicien. Sous la douleur Clark lâcha ses prises alors que Derek recula.

**DEREK**

Stiles venait de remarquer la présence du loup et le fixait du regard mais alors qu'il allait parler, sa montre sonna minuit. Inconsciemment il pensa au sort et alors son regard fut attiré par le livre. Il ne voyait plus que les écrits qui se transformaient en fumé pour entrer par les pores de ses mains. Les écrit furent retranscrit sur sa peau et glissait le long de ses bras. Jacinthe, Sophia et Clark perdirent pied quelques secondes, Stiles aspirait leurs pouvoirs. Alors que Liam, Kira et Derek tentait tant bien que mal de neutraliser Clark. Jacinthe faisait toujours face à Sophia.

**T'aurais pu avoir ce que tu souhaites,** dit la blonde, **t'as laissé passer ta chance.**

**T'inquiète j'ai eu le droit à une seconde chance. ZAMBAR.**

Alors que Mayer se demandait ce que la rouquine pouvait bien dire par là. La créature reptilienne apparue et la mordit au cou. Sophia s'effondra et le serpent disparut en emmenant son âme avec lui. Jacinthe alla récupérer son parapluie qu'elle avait lâché plus tôt. Elle en retira la lame de sa poigné et l'envoyant avec rage dans le dos de Clark le tuant sur le coup.

Alors que Derek crut que tout était terminé, il « tomba » en arrière avec Liam et Kira atterrissant sur des arbres. Jacinthe alla sur le corps de l'oncle de Stiles pour en retirer sa lame. Elle en profita pour lever sa main libre, faisant apparaitre un cercle de sorbier pour empêcher les trois autres de l'approcher ainsi que de Stiles.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui hurla Derek.

**Vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, donc si je ne peux pas l'empêcher autant en profiter.**

Elle emmena sa lame jusqu'au cou de Stiles qui la fixait de ses yeux désormais blanc.

**Fait en sorte que je sois l'ainé à la place de mon cousin,** lui ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas, il ne sentait même pas la pointe de la lame sur sa gorge. Il ne voyait pas ses amis tenter de forcer le passage à travers le cercle fait de cendre de sorbier. Non, au lieu de ça il percevait chaque point de l'espace et du temps. Il se concentra pour changer les points qu'il désirait. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Jacinthe hurlait à plein poumon en le fixant sévèrement pour le faire obéir. Puis soudain plus un son ne sorti de sa bouche. Derek avec toute sa force qui lui restait lui avait brisé la nuque. Derek était en très mauvais état. Derrière lui la Kitsune et le Liam était inconscient sur le sol, ils avaient transmis toute leur force à Derek pour qu'il puisse traverser.

**Stiles**, dit Derek la voie faible.

Le loup avançait lentement, il boitait et était terriblement épuisé. Mais maintenant il savait, bien que cette réalité soit sombre en comparaison à celle que voulait créer Stiles. Il voulait la garder telle qu'elle. Même si elle était envahie de zombie il voudrait cette réalité car il avait la certitude que Stiles sera là avec lui. Derek tomba à genoux d'épuisement et tenta malgré la fatigue de dire trois petits mots.

**Je t'aim…**

Les yeux de Stiles devinrent brusquement lumineux, illuminant tout la forêt. Ça lui faisait tellement mal aux yeux qu'il se réveilla. Il était là dans son lit à regarder le plafond de sa chambre se demandant quel était cet étrange rêve qu'il venait de faire mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se tourna vers le corps qui partageait son lit observant les longs cheveux de la jeune femme, il se rendormit calmement.


	21. Chapter 21

Et c'est parti pour l'avant-dernière semaine de connaissance commune, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. J'en profite pour remercie tout ceux qui mette en favoris, suivent ou commente mon histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne Lecture.

PS: désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beau me relire il en a surement qui m'échappe.

* * *

Stiles se leva comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire un peu plus tard qu'il aurait voulu. Il alla prendre une douche rapide avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec son père qui devait déjà s'impatienter. Il descendit donc l'escalier où il pouvait entendre le sheriff en intense conversation avec quelqu'un. Malheureusement l'adolescent reconnue la voix de ce quelqu'un comme étant celle de Lydia. Super son père n'allait pas le rater. D'ailleurs dès qu'il mit un pied dans la cuisine son père déjà en uniforme le salua avec un sourire narquois. La rouquine lui lança un regard d'excuse en marmonnant un petit désolé. Mais honnêtement son petit sourire en coin qu'elle afficha dès qu'elle tourna la tête, montrait bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle avait envie des œufs brouillé du sheriff et rien ne l'aurait empêché de les avoir. Monsieur Stilinsky tendit à son fils une assiette de ces fameux œuf avec du bacon.

**On n'avait pas dit que tu devais manger équilibré ?** demanda Stiles.

**On n'avait pas dit que Lydia ne dormais pas ici les soirs de semaines**, répondit son père du tac au tac.

Super ce dit Stiles en plus il donnait le bâton pour se faire battre. Il n'était vraiment pas réveillé, mais quand même assez pour répondre à son père sarcastiquement.

**C'était dimanche soir, pas un soir de semaine.**

**On n'avait dit seulement le vendredi et le samedi**, précisa son père.

**Ça vous gêné pas avant,** rajouta Stiles, absolument pas prêts à abandonner.

**Avant vous n'étiez pas en âge à penser à certain chose.**

Son fils fut un peu choqué, qu'il insinue que lui et Lydia passait leur temps à faire l'amour au lieu de dormir.

**Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour cela, il est hors de question que je le fasse….**

La rouquine c'était décidé à s'impliquer dans la conversation. John Sitlinsky fut soulagé à cette répliqué de Lydia du moins jusqu'à qu'elle termine de parler.

**Dans des draps Batman.**

**Je n'ai plus ce genre de chose depuis cinq ans,** s'offusqua Stiles qui devait quand même avouer qu'il garder des draps superman pour les soirs de grosse déprime.

**Draps, boxer c'est la même** **chose,** dit la rouquine en faisant un geste pour signifier qu'elle s'en fichait des détails, comme quoi ce n'est absolument pas la même chose.

L'adolescent laissa tomber. Si son amie si mettais aussi, il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

**John tu n'as pas vu mon portable, je ne le trouve pas.**

**A côté de la cafetière, Chérie, **répondit le sheriff à sa charmante épouse.

Claudia Sitlinsky les cheveux enfin domestiquer entra donc dans la cuisine en posant un baiser sur le front de son fils et saluant Lydia sans s'en rendre compte. Elle alla à la cafetière mais au lieu de récupéré son portable, elle s'est servie une seconde tasse de café, qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire et absolument pas recommandé quand on connait la nature de Claudia. Après une première gorgée, elle se rendit compte que la rouquine était là.

**On n'avait pas dit pas les soirs de semaine, **dit-elle en pointant les deux jeunes gens

Stiles soupira, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille. D'accord Lydia avait dormis ici mais il n'était pas nécessaire dans rajouter. Mais personne ne fit attention à son comportement ça pouvait bien dégénérer.

**Tu es sur que tu veux rien,** demanda John à sa femme.

**Non merci, Wendy a dut prévoir de quoi nourrir un régiment,** répondit-elle. **D'ailleurs je vais être en retard.**

Le sheriff souri à la remarque de Claudia, bien sûr qu'elle allait être en retard comme toute la famille s'ils ne se magnaient pas.

**Et bien on sait de qui tiennent tes fils,** dit-il à sa femme avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. **Rory dépêche toi, tu vas être à la bourre**, hurla-t-il à l'attention de son fils ainé.

**Minute, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était nécessaire que je sois rasé pour aller bosser.** Râla le jeune homme.

**Magne toi et arrêter de râler.**

**Ça, ça vient de toi,** Ajouta Claudia. **Je devrais peut-être resté.**

Le Shérif soupira, sa femme rechignait toujours à le laissé seul avec les garçons, tout ça parce qu'une fois il y avait eu le feu, bon il y avait aussi eu l'inondation et le trou dans le plancher mais c'était il y a une éternité. Maintenant ils étaient plus calmes, c'était surtout dut au faite que Lydia savait se faire obéir même des frères Stilinsky. Quand c'est deux-là étaient lancés, impossible de les arrêter. Heureusement c'était moins pire que quand leur mère entrait dans leur jeu.

**Je vais m'en sortir et ta sœur a besoin de toi.**

**Mais qu'elle idée de descendre le mont Everest en snowboard. Pourquoi pas le Kilimandjaro tant qu'elle y est. Quoique qu'elle la fait l'année dernière, sauf que c'était du VTT**, Se souvient Claudia**. En tout cas elle se retrouve avec une jambe dans le plâtre parce qu'elle ne veut pas mettre son copain au courant de peur que sa le rebute.** Elle sourit en se rendant compte que la situation de sa sœur était comme même catastrophique, **tu parles maintenant Emily a débarqué chez eux et elle a déjà virée….**

**Chérie tu monologue.**

Elle dut s'arrêter, face à la réplique de son mari. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à se lancer dans des discours interminable à n'importe occasion. Et il l'avait trouvé un moyen infaillible de l'arrêter quand elle s'y mettait.

**Excuse-moi, tu disais.**

**Ça va aller, au pire Lydia pourra m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?** dit John en lançant à regard à la rouquine qui profitait du petit déjeuner Stilinsky.

**Je ne croyais pas les soirs de semaines,** lança Stiles sous le regard courroucé de ses parents.

La rouquine acquiesça, elle adorait passé du temps avec les Stilinsky. Cependant ça ne faisait pas plaisir à Claudia, elle trépignait un peu sur le sol de la cuisine.

**Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma mère.**

Il faut dire qu'Emily Beaumonts était d'une autorité surnaturelle et heureusement quand on connaissait le tempérament de ces deux filles. Encore heureux que Clark était plus calme, sa sœur jumelle avait absorbé tout leur folie.

**Qu'est-ce que grand-mère a encore fait ?**

Rory était enfin descendu. Il rejoignit le resta de la famille dans la cuisine tout en mettant correctement son uniforme, d'adjoint du shérif, sous le regard fier de son père.

**Il n'est pas beau comme ça.**

Dit John à l'assemblée alors que Rory tentait de dissimuler ces joues rougissantes en baissant la tête pour se servir une tasse de café. Quand même ravie que son père soit tellement fier qu'il ne l'empêchait pas de boire du café. Ce que le sheriff avait interdit, déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter la personnalité de son fils ainé il n'avait pas envie de voir comment il était shooté à la caféine. Surtout que maintenant ils travaillaient ensemble. Par contre depuis le temps sa commençait à devenir insupportable.

**Papa, ça fait six mois que tu fais c'était remarque tous les matins.**

**Et alors j'ai droit d'être fier mon fils ?**

Rory soupira puis salua Lydia qui le regardait avec de l'envie. Il détourna le regard c'était flippant de voire la petite amie de son petit frère le regarder ainsi.

**Pourquoi lui il a droit d'avoir sa petite amie les soirs de semaines.**

**Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi,** s'offusqua de nouveau Stiles sous le petit rire de la rouquine.

**On se calme tous les deux,** intervient leur mère. **Au faite Rory j'ai vue Talia hier, tu aurais des nouvelles de Derek pour elle** ? demanda Claudia à son fils ainé.

Rory réfléchie déjà que son père lui faisait sa remarque tous les matins, il fallait aussi que sa mère pose cette question dès qu'elle y pensait.

**Pas depuis la semaine dernières, il est toujours à New York.**

**Ça va faire sept ans, faudrait qu'il décide à reprendre contact,** s'exclama Claudia**. D'accord je ne m'entends pas avec ma mère mais Talia est formidable et puis vous vous rendez compte que Cora n'a presque pas de souvenir de son frère.**

**Maman tu exagère, Cora a le même âge que moi et j'ai des souvenirs de Derek. Puis on peut le comprendre, toute sa famille est morte.**

John, Rory, Lydia et Claudia restèrent sans voix à la remarque de Stiles, Celui-ci le remarqua mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien put dire de mal.

**Quoi, C'est vrai, Si je me rendais compte que Lydia est une garce sans scrupule qui a essayé de vous tuer. Moi aussi j'aurais besoin de faire le point.**

La rouquine s'offusqua mais la discussion reprit une direction normale. Personne ne fit la remarque sur le fait que Stiles avait insinué que la famille Hale avait périe dans l'incendie alors qu'en réalité Rory et Laura étaient intervenue à temps pour empêcher l'incident de devenir catastrophique. Puis Claudia jugea qu'il était temps qu'elle se décide à partir.

**Soyer sage,** elle embrassa son mari puis se tournant vers ses garçons, **et surtout …**

…**.Pas de magie inconsidérée, on sait**. Répondit les deux frères en cœur sans levé lé tête.

Elle prit ses affaires lâcha un dernier, je vous aime, et elle disparue dans un nuage de fumée violette. Alors que les deux frères s'appétèrent à parler, tentant de faire déjà craquer leur père alors que leur mère venait juste de partir, ce dernier les stoppa nette.

**Aucun commentaire, vous avez entendu votre mère.**

Ses deux fils firent la moue, le sheriff soupira ces dix jours allaient être long. Alors que Lydia présageait qu'elle allait adorer ce qui se passerait pendant les dix jours d'absence de madame Stilinsky.


	22. Chapter 22

**On se regarde un film ce soir, j'ai envie de voir « the notebook »,** demanda Lydia.

Stiles était à son casier la rouquine à ses côtés.

**hors de questions que je te fais entrer à l'intérieur et puis on a quelque chose de prévue avec Scott.**

Lydia eu un bug, de qui parlait-il ?

**Tu veux dire Jackson ?** demanda-t-elle

**C'est ce que j'ai dit.**

**Non t'a dit Scott.**

**Qui ça ? l'asthmatique qui est dans l'équipe de Lacrosse ? Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose avec lui ?**

Stiles referma son casier, après avoir pris ses bouquins utiles pour la matinée. Lydia resta immobile cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il disait quelque chose de bizarre. Puis remarquant qu'il s'était éloigné, elle se dépêcha de le rattraper. Elle tenta encore une fois de le convaincre de l'envoyer dans le film. Mais Stiles tenait bon, c'était trop risquer il pouvait rester bloquer dedans. Ce à quoi la rouquine avait répondu qu'en tout cas Ryan Gosling gagnerait au change.

**En quoi me rendre jaloux, **ajouta l'adolescent**, va jouer en ta faveur.**

**On est plus ensemble, je te rappelle**, Soupira Lydia. **Et au fait quand comptes-tu le dire à ta famille.**

**Ils croyaient déjà qu'on était ensemble en maternelle alors, ça ne change rien**

Stiles et Lydia était amis depuis la maternelle. Pendant quelques années Stiles avait pour son amie plus que des sentiments fraternels, mais il n'osait pas avouer. Sauf il a quelques mois, puis lui et Lydia avait été ensembles pendant quelque temps. Mais bizarrement très vite l'adolescent avait préféré en rester là et redevenir amis. Lydia n'avait pas compris la raison mais a vrais dire elle savait depuis longtemps que Stiles était pour elle rien de plus qu'un grand ami.

**C'est juste qu'il y ait peut-être un garçon….**

**Et alors le lycée est au courant qu'on a rompue, tu la bien fait savoir,** coupa Stiles

Malgré que la séparation ait été mutuelle, Lydia avait comme même eu envie d'avoir une petite revanche. Et elle avait donc crier au beau milieu du self qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble en argumenta avec cinq détails de la vie de Stiles qui avait fait rire l'assemblée, comme la fameuse couette Batman.

L'adolescent au pouvoir magique réfléchi quelqu'un instant. Il pensait bien que si ce garçon était au lycée Lydia lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Donc il n'était pas lycéens mais qu'elle rapport avec sa famille. Sauf si, mais non c'était impossible. Il se reprocha de son amie et chuchota pour ne pas que tout l'école entende bien qu'il haussa la voie.

**T'as flash sur Rory.**

**Je crois que c'est l'uniforme,** dit Lydia limite en s'excusant.

**T'aime les mecs en uniforme ? **s'étonna le fils du sheriff.

**Vue le béguin que j'avais pour ton père, je crois bien, oui.**

**Ah parce que tu as aussi flashé sur mon Père.**

**Faut reconnaitre qu'il est canon, **dit cora qui venait de les rejoindre.

Foutu loup-garou et leur putain d'ouïe de super héros se dit Stiles. Pourquoi ils étaient amis déjà ? Ah oui parce que leurs frères sont les meilleurs amis du monde. D'accord Cora était une super fille mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils allaient parler du sex-appeal de son père. Rien que de penser ça, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Heureusement il n'eut pas à le faire, Jackson vient à sa rescousse inconsciemment.

**Salut les filles,** dit-il en passant un bras derrière cora, **Deviner qui a décroché un rencard avec Elsa Priheur.**

**Enlève tes sales patte ou je te les arrache avec les dents, **s'exclama la louve.

**Bien joué et c'est quand ?** demanda Stiles sans faire attention au parole de la brune.

**Ce soir.**

**T'abuse on était censé joué en ligne,** s'exclama Stiles.

Devinant que Lydia n'allait pas le lâcher avec « the Notebook » et même si il résistait et ne l'envoyait pas dans le film, il allait comme même se coltiner ce chefs-d'œuvre. Il tenta un bref regard vers Cora pour que celle-ci se dévoue à remplacer Jackson. La louve avait bien comprit son manège mais y répondit négativement.

**Repas de famille.**

Stiles soupira, c'est vrai que ce soir c'était la pleine lune et Talia organisait toujours des « repas de famille » le soir de pleine lune. Bien entendue Lydia et Stiles savait de quoi il en retournait exactement par contre Jackson il n'était pas au courant pour Cora, ni pour Stiles d'ailleurs. Ils le jugeaient un peu trop prétentieux pour lui dire la vérité en toute sécurité. En tout cas ça voulait dire qu'il allait surement ce tapé « the Notebook » pour la quinzième fois.

**Tu passerais le bonjour à Malia,** dit l'adolescent à la louve sous l'étonnement de cette dernière.

**Qui ? **

**Ta cousine, la fille de Peter,** répondit Stiles sûr de lui.

**Peter n'a pas de fille.**

**Je sais, pourquoi tu me parle de ça ? **demanda l'adolescent.

Là c'était Stiles qui était surprit, il ne comprenait absolument pas la conversation qu'il avait avec son amie. Ils étaient tous stoïque devant ce qui c'était passé. Personne n'osait parler, puis Jackson intervient fidèle à lui-même.

**Ce n'est pas tout mais je vais me vanter auprès de cet abruti de Liam Dunbar.**

Ce fut comme si cette phrase ramenait tout le monde à la réalité, alors que Jackson s'en allait.

**Il se rend compte que Liam à deux ans de moins que lui ?** Demanda Cora

**Oui, mais il a peur qu'il lui pique le poste de capitaine de Lacrosse, ce qui est encore plus pitoyable,** répondit la rouquine du groupe.

**Dieu merci, je n'y joue pas**, conclu Stiles

Ils prirent alors la direction de leur premier cours de la journée. Lydia prit un peu de retard sur les deux autres. Elle avait sorti son cahier à dessin et commençait à noter toutes les remarques étranges qu'avait son ami depuis le matin. Elle sentait qu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus à la fin de la journée.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas, la journée qui s'était écoulé le plus tranquillement possible avait été ponctué par les remarque complétement incohérente de Stiles sans que celui-ci s'en rende vraiment compte. Si bien que la rouquine avait tout une page rempli de ces remarques. Elle se demandait à qui en parler, le sheriff ne pouvait rien y faire, madame Stilinsky n'était pas là. Il avait Rory, mais Lydia craignait que ce soit trop compliqué pour le jeune adjoint du sheriff.

Lydia et Stiles était dans le salon de ce dernier. L'adolescent s'attendait à l'attaque de son amie à tout moment pour l'histoire avec The notebook, mais celle-ci était préoccupé par autre chose. En réalité elle attendait que Rory ou John rentre pour leur parler du comportement de Stiles. Ce fut le Sheriff qui entra en premier. Lydia l'accueillit rapidement.

**Tiens Lydia tu mange avec nous ce soir ? c'est Rory qui est en charge du repas.**

Elle répondit à la négative et l'entra dans la cuisine pour lui parler en aparté. Et lui tendit la liste qu'elle avait tenue tous la journée.

**C'est quoi ?** demanda le sheriff.

**Vous vous souvenez de la remarque de Stiles ce matin comme quoi il disait que les Hales avait péri dans l'incendie. Il en fait plein d'autre du même style tout la journée.**

Le sheriff prit la liste mais ne prit pas le temps de lire.

**Je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, **lui dit-il**, tu le connais il parle puis il réfléchit.**

**Sauf que là, il a dit qu'il avait prévu un truc avec Scott McCall, qu'on ne fréquente pas d'ailleurs, alors que c'était avec Jackson. Il a aussi dit que Peter Hale avait une fille prénommé Malia. Mais aussi d'autre truc**

**il te fait marcher, c'est tout.**

Le sheriff ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire inquiétait tellement la jeune fille.

**Il fait quoi Dorian je commence à avoir faim.**

Stiles venait d'entrer dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Son père et Lydia le regardèrent fixement. L'adolescent commençait à en avoir marre pourquoi sa famille et ses amis le regardait ainsi depuis ce matin.

**C'est bien lui qui fait à manger ce soir ?** demanda l'adolescent

**Pourquoi t'appelle ton frère Dorian, **osa demander son père.

**Parce que c'est comme ça que Deaton la baptisé après que maman l'ait abandonné.**

Lydia n'eut pas besoin de lui faire un regard du style vous croyez toujours qu'il me fait marcher. John regardait son fils, jamais il aurait fait ce genre de blague c'était méchant et complétement insensé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait arriver à son fils.

**Je suis rentré, **lança Rory dans l'entrée.

Rory les rejoignit dans la cuisine avec un sac de course.

**Tien Lydia, tu manges avec nous ?**

**Non j'avais juste un truc à dire au sheriff, je vais rentrer.**

Elle dit au revoir au trois Stilinsky puis sortie de la maison après que John lui ait dit qu'il s'occuperait du problème de Stiles. Sous le regard de Rory.

**Je t'expliquerais plus tard,** lui dit son père a vois basse.

**Alors tu as prévue quoi ?** demanda Stiles faisant sortir les deux autres de leurs pensées.

Le plus vieux des frères Stilinsky sorti une salade tout prêtes.

**Maman nous tuerais si papa mangeait des cochonneries. **Dit-il en la posant sur la table.

Le père soupira déjà que sa femme l'embêtait sur la nourriture il fallait que ses deux fils complotent avec elle, foutu magiciens.

**Et nous ? **demanda son frère.

**T'inquiète on n'a plus qu'à récupérer les pizzas sur la route. Je vais me changer.**

**Comment ça, sur la route ?** demanda John, **Rory qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait,** lui hurla-t-il alors que son fils montait à sa chambre.


	23. Chapter 23

Les trois Stilinsky se tenaient devant la caserne des pompiers, Rory avait une demi-douzaine de pizza dans les mains. Par contre John était perplexe, il voulait être fier que son fils ainé propose de partager leur repas avec les pompiers, mais le connaissant il se demandait ce que tout ça voulait bien dire.

**Tu dois de faire pardonner quoi, t'as encore teint leur uniforme en rose ?**

Dorian soupira, c'était plus ou moins un accident. Le capitaine en chef de la caserne aperçue la petite famille, il alla accueillir chaleureusement le Shérif et fit tout une série de commentaire sur comment Stiles avait grandi. Puis son regard se porta sur Rory et sa pile de pizza. Bien entendue en voyant cette pile, le capitaine demanda si c'était pour le coup des uniformes roses. L'adjoint du sheriff préféra ne pas répondre et alla poser les pizzas sur une table à côté des différents camions, pour le plus grand plaisir des pompiers.

**Hale, ton pote a amené de la bouffe**, Cria l'un d'eux à l'intention d'un dès leur qui devait être à l'intérieur

John et Stiles sortirent de leur pensées, Hale, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'ils pensaient que ça voulait dire. Quand Derek sortit du bâtiment pour entrer dans le garage, ça confirma tout leur soupçon.

**Il veut se faire pardonner le coup des uniformes roses, **dit le loup

Le loup s'arrêta en apercevant le Sheriff et Stiles, il détourna rapidement le regard vers son prétendu meilleur ami. Celui-ci se laissa choir sur une chaise il savait que Derek n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement ce coup bas.

Le repas, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, se passa plutôt bien, sauf que Derek restait dans son coin à lire sans profiter de la nourriture offert par Rory. Le sheriff avait essayé au début du repas de parler avec Derek mais n'avait pas pu en tirer grand-chose. Celui-ci semblait encore plus renfermer que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. John avait quitté Derek en disant que s'il avait besoin de parler la porte de la maison Stilinsky lui serait toujours ouverte.

Revenue à table il avait demandé à son fils ainé des explications. Rory avait alors raconté que Derek était revenue il y a deux moins, après que le magicien l'ai convaincue de faire une demande de mutations de New York à Beacon Hill. Bien entendu le loup pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse positive, mais c'était sans compter la magie de Rory. Un petit sort et voilà Derek de retour dans sa ville natal après presque sept ans d'absences. Cependant le loup ne semblait pas pour autant décidé à revoir sa famille et avait même demandé à Rory de mentir. Celui-ci au bout de deux moins en avait eu marre.

Un des collègues de Derek avait même rajouté que Rory venait le voir presque tous les jours pour le convaincre de parler avec sa famille. Une fois il l'avait menacé de mettre le feu au manoir Hale pour le forcer à aller à leur rencontre. Heureusement Rory avait changé d'avis.

Pendant ce temps-là, Stiles se décida à essayer de parler avec Derek. Il apporta avec lui une part de la pizza préférée du loup. Il s'assit en face de lui et commença à manger sa propre part sans parler. Pour un Stilinsky parler c'était sacré mais manger plus encore.

Derek le fixa quelque instant, il n'était plus le gamin qui venait les embêter lui et Rory quand ils travaillaient. Il était devenu un adolescent presque un jeune adulte bien qu'il avait toujours ce regard enfantin. Et physiquement aussi il y avait eu du progrès pas étonnant qu'il soit en couple avec Lydia, se dit le loup. Alors que le Loup sorti de sa contemplation et se décida à manger. Ce fut le moment où Stiles se mit à parler.

**Tu sais, il voulait t'aider. C'est juste Rory, il choisit souvent la mauvaise méthode pour bien faire. T'as qu'à te dire que ça pourrait être pire. Tu te rappelles de la foi où il t'a privé de tes pouvoirs.**

**Il en avait marre que je m'apitoie sur mon sort après la mort de Paige,** dit le loup

A cette époque Derek n'arrêtait pas de dire que s'il n'avait pas été un loup, jamais tout ça serait arrivé. Mais un jour il s'était réveillé en sentant quelque chose de différent. Il s'était rendit compte qu'il avait plus les pouvoirs de garou. Il était allé voir Rory paniqué pensant que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Et le magicien avait dit « ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, je pensais bien faire ». Depuis il avait pleinement accepté sa condition de loup-garou même après que Kate est voulu tuer sa famille à cause de leur nature.

Derek revint à la réalité et remarque que Stiles semblait être inquiet. Celui-ci venait de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas de ça qu'il voulait parler. Pourtant c'était la seul histoire où Rory avait volé les pouvoirs de Derek. A quoi d'autre il avait bien put pensée.

**Stiles, ça va **? lui demanda le loup.

**Oui, mais ne change pas de sujet,** répondit l'adolescent alors que c'est lui qui voulait changer de sujet, **Pourquoi t'es parti ?**

Après la tentative d'incendie et que Rory et Laura eu neutralisé Kate, cette dernière s'était faite arrêter et enfermer à Eichen House. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que son ex était un loup-garou et que le meilleur ami de celui-ci était un sorcier. Autant dire que le jury ne crut pas une seconde qu'elle était saine d'esprit. Puis sa famille avait démangé soi-disant pour refaire leur vie loin de cette histoire. Mais les Hale comme les Stilinsky savait que le patriarche Gérard voulait s'éloigner de l'affront que sa fille faisait subir à la famille, en se faisant arrêter et condamné.

Même si tout se finissait bien, Derek vécue mal cette période. Il n'arrêter pas de se dire que sa famille avait failli périr à cause de lui. Et après ce qui c'était passé avec Paige, il était au fond du gouffre, incapable de regarder sa famille dans ses yeux. Les Stilinsky lui avaient proposé de passer quelques temps avec eux histoire de faire le point. Mais brusquement après un mois. Derek était parti sans un revoir retrouver sa sœur qui était retourné à la fac de New-York. C'est ça que Stiles n'avait jamais compris.

Ça lui faisait même penser qu'à cette époque le loup avait coupé aussi les ponts avec son meilleur ami. Ce n'est qu'avec sa persévérance qu'il tenait du sheriff que Rory avait renoué contact. Il était même parti vivre à New York avant de revenir il a plusieurs mois en faisant la surprise à son père qu'il avait fait l'école de police et qu'il venait travailler avec lui. Mais il semblerait que jamais son frère avait su la véritable raison de la fuite de son ami.

Derek ressassa tout ce qui c'était passé à ce moment-là et la raison pourquoi il était parti. Il ne comptait pas le dire à Rory ni à Stiles. Surtout que le problème qui l'avait fait partir ne semblait pas résolu comme il l'avait crue. Alors le loup fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux, être silencieux.

**J'avais oublié que tu n'aimes pas répondre au question**, s'amusa l'adolescent.

**Il parait que t'es enfin avec Lydia Martin, **sorti de nul part Derek

**On est plus ensemble. Je me suis rendit compte que je la préfère comme amie.**

L'adolescent n'argumenta pas plus, il n'allait pas laisser Derek changer de sujet si facilement.

**Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

Derek grogna, on ne pouvait pas le laissé tranquille avec ça. C'était son problème pas celui de la famille Stilinsky.

**Tu sais plus comment renouer le contact avec ta famille, c'est ça ? **dit l'adolescent,** t'attend d'avoir une bonne raison pour aller les voir ou qu'ils te tombent dessus par hasard. **Il pensa être tombé juste**. Comme quoi l'idée d'incendie de Rory n'était pas si bête. Quoi qu'il faudrait mieux coincer votre chat dans un arbre, mais vous n'avez pas de chat.**

En guise de réponse Derek resta toujours aussi silencieux, mais il ne grogna pas face au monologue de l'adolescent, c'était un progrès. Prenant ce silence pour un oui, Stiles se décida à rejoindre son père.

**Bon, je te laisse Sourwolf. Si jamais tu veux parler, on est là. Nous les Stilinsky on adore parler.**

Stiles se leva sans remarquer que pour la première fois il venait d'appelé Derek, Sourwolf. Alors que l'adolescent s'était éloigné d'à peine quelques centimètres, le loup l'interpela.

**Stiles, … Je t'aime.**

La seconde partie de la phrase semblait aux oreilles de Stiles comme étant venue d'un autre monde. C'est trois petit mots, lui collèrent des frissons dans tout le corps et lui retournèrent le cœur. Mais quand il se retourna pour faire face au loup. Il le vit, lisant son bouquin en tendant sans regarder les deux assiettes en carton que Stiles avait amenées. Il les récupéra en se disant qu'il avait rêvé, Derek n'avait jamais dit ces trois mots. Mais alors pourquoi lui semblait-il réel et lui faisait-il tellement plaisir.


	24. Chapter 24

Rory fut brusquement réveillé par son réveille et ça plus tôt que d'habitude. Pourtant il l'avait paramétré à l'heure habituelle c'est-à-dire une heure plus tard normalement. Il jeta un coup d'œil assassin à l'objet qui avait osé le faire sortir de son rêve. Il aperçue un mot : « pour que tu ne sois pas en retard, ton papa qui t'aime. PS : ne ment plus à ta mère ». Le jeune homme grogna contre son père qui osait se permettre de demander de qui il tient quand Rory faisait ce genre de tour. Mais comme même le faire sans le réveiller méritait son respect, donc il se leva même si c'était une heure trop tôt. Par contre le sheriff ne devait pas compter sur sa discrétion, Rory n'avait pas prévue de faire attention au bruit, ça apprendra à son père.

Après avoir pris sa douche dans la salle de bains qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre de ce dernier. De nature curieuse, Rory alla frapper à la chambre de son petit frère et entra sans attendre la réponse. Stiles était à son bureau et plus précisément sur son ordinateur à faire une quelconque recherche.

**Papa, t'a aussi fait le coup du réveille plus tôt ?** demanda le plus vieux des deux.

**Quoi ? non, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis.**

Rory esquissa un petit sourire et vint s'assoir sur le lit.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Stiles soupira, bien sûr que Rory aurait vue qu'il était préoccupé, c'était un flic après tout en plus de son frère. Il est vrai que découvrir qu'il avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches, était le meilleur moyen de savoir que Stiles était préoccupé.

**Lydia et moi on a rompue**, dit Stiles

Dorian ne réagit pas vivement et se contenta de demander quand et pourquoi.

**Il y a plusieurs semaines, je préférais qu'on reste amis.**

**Au moins Lydia la bien prit,** dit Rory avant de demander de demander. **Pourquoi tu voulais rester juste des amis**, **t'as passé plusieurs années à te languir d'elle.**

L'adolescent alla s'assoir à son tour sur le lit, il ne pensait pas pouvoir échapper à une discussion entre frère.

**T'a déjà eu**, Stiles hésita à parler, **du sexe sans sexe.**

**Attends,** réagit Rory, **ne me dit pas que t'a rompu à cause de cette histoire comme quoi un couple qui a du sexe sans sexe alors qu'un seul des partenaires est un magicien alors ça veut dire qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, **dit-il avant d'ajouter**. Ce n'est qu'une superstition**

Stiles le fixa, en quoi c'était dérangeant de penser ça. John et Claudia n'avait pu faire que ça à une époque et … Non ne pas impliquer les parents dans la discussion. A la tête que faisait son petit frère, Rory en déduit qu'il avait vu juste.

**Tu te fous de moi.**

**C'est jusque je pensais**, tenta de s'expliquer Stiles, **que comme on s'entendait bien avec Lydia ça le ferais. **

Stiles s'était tut mais Rory n'intervint pas. Il avait compris qu'il devait laisser Stiles prendre son temps.

**J'ai juste envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui ça colle parfaitement comme pour papa et maman. J'ai cru que c'était Lydia mais non. Elle a le béguin pour tous les autre Stilinsky sauf moi parce que je ne porte pas d'uniforme.**

**Quoi ? **dit Rory qui n'avait pas compris sa dernière phrase, Lydia aurait le béguin pour lui. **De tout façons tu finirais par la rencontrer cette personne que ce soit Lydia ou pas**, termina-t-il. **Mais au cas où d'autre piste.**

Stiles réfléchie ça le rappelait ce qu'il avait crue entendre hier de la part de Derek. Pourquoi depuis qu'il avait entendu ces trois petits mots il envisageait le loup comme une possibilité. C'était quand même un garçon, il était plus âgé et était le meilleur ami de son frère. Non, Derek n'était pas une possibilité. Rory quant à lui souffla, savoir si son frère à quelqu'un en vue n'était pas ce qu'il l'intéressait pour l'instant.

**Bien et si maintenant tu me disais la véritable chose qui te tracasse**. Dit-il à son frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Je viens de te le dire, **tenta Stiles.

**Je ne suis pas stupide, ce n'est pas suffisant pour t'inquiéter,** commença Rory, **ça te sert juste de diversion.**

Rory fait son regard « je sais que j'ai raison alors accouche » mais Stiles fit tout son possible pour ne pas craquer. Mais malheureusement son grand frère avait une dernière carte dans sa manche.

**Ça à un rapport avec ça,** Rory claqua des doigts faisant apparaitre un bout de papier.

**C'est quoi ?** demanda Stiles en prenant le papier et en commençant à le lire.

**La liste des paroles incohérente que tu as eues hier. C'est Lydia qui la faite, elle la donnée à papa qui m'en à parler. Il pense qu'on s'est fait une « soirée thé made in tante Wendy » le week-end dernier.**

C'est vrai que les thés que préparait leur tante avaient tendance à avoir de sacré effets sur eux.

**Mais ç'est pas ça, je suppose**, ajouta Rory.

L'adolescent hésita à en parler, mais il est vrai qu'il ne savait ce qui lui arrivait. Et s'il ne pouvait ne pas se confier à son grand frère alors à qui pouvait-il se confier.

**C'est comme si je me souvenais de quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler sauf qu'une partie de moi pense que ce quelque chose n'a jamais eu lieu.**

**Tes recherches sa donne quoi ? **demanda Rory.

**Rien, ça parle de vie antérieure, de manipulation mentale et d'autre truc dans le genre mais ça n'aide pas. Je n'arrive à rien. **

**Alors arrête de te concentrer sur la forme et concentre toi sur la fond.**

Stiles fixa son frère qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

**Tu veux savoir d'où viens ses souvenirs mais au lieu de ça, on devrait savoir en quoi consistent ses souvenirs, de quoi ça parle. On devrait peut-être en parler aux parents.**

Le petit frère s'offusqua, Une partie de lui se disait de ne pas en parler. Que ça allait mettre les gens qu'il aime en danger. Il ne sut pourquoi mais c'était comme si il les avait déjà mis en danger une fois et que ce c'était très mal terminer

**Non ça va les inquiéter, c'est surement rien. **

**T'es sûr**, dit son frère, **t'as peut être raison. Ce que je te propose c'est que tu te concentre sur l'un de ces point,** dit-il en pointant la liste, **et voir ce que tu peux te rappeler d'autre. Mais au premier problème on en parle aux parents, D'accord.**

Stiles accepta et Rory finit par descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. L'adolescent quant à lui réfléchissait à qu'elle point approfondir. Il y en avait certain qu'il ne savait pas comment approfondir. Et puis il pensait a Derek et a ce qu'il avait crue entendre c'est peut être lié à tout ça. Mais il faudrait parler au loup pour mettre cette histoire au clair. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Il restait plus que Malia, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'existe pas et Scott. Allez va pour Scott tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était faire ami-ami et voir ce que ça donnait.


	25. Chapter 25

Dernier chapitre de la semaine, je m'excuse si il y a des incohérences sur le métiers de Derek (qui est ambulancier mais qui vit dans une caserne) mais je ne connait pas le secteur. En tout cas bonne lecture et bon week-end.

* * *

Stiles et Lydia était adossés contre la rangée des casiers à observer Scott s'afférer devant le sien. Stiles le regardait sans un mot, tentant de se concentrer pour essayer de se rappeler quelque chose. Mais il n'avait fait que le croiser, ils n'avaient jamais parlé, jamais fait connaissance. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la rouquine lui énumérait tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Scott McCall et fidèle à elle-même elle avait trouvé pas mal d'information.

Donc il savait que sa mère était Melissa McCall infirmière et son père était Raphaël McCall agent du FBI. Ils ont divorcé et le père est parti il y a quelques années. Le meilleur ami de Scott était Isaac Lahey mais il était aussi ami avec Erica Reyes avec qui si on en croit les potins il était sorti quoi que la blonde l'aurait quitté pour Vernon Boyd. Il était asthmatique et faisait partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse au même titre qu'Isaac. Bien que tous les deux ne faisaient que chauffer le banc de touche. Il travaille aussi à mi-temps au cabinet du docteur Deaton.

**C'est peut-être ça le lien ?** demanda Lydia, **Deaton est un druide, peut être que Scott est son apprenti.**

**Je ne pense pas, **répondit Stiles, **je ne ressens aucun pouvoir magique venant de lui.**

Ils continuèrent à le fixer encore quelque seconde.

**Tu devrais peut être lui parler, **lui dit son amie alors que Scott fermait son casier.

Le jeune magicien se décida à approcher sa cible. Il rattrapa rapidement l'adolescent.

**McCall….**

A son nom le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur.

**Qu'est tu veux ?**

Stiles resta immobile, il avait oublié de réfléchir à une façon d'entamer la conversation. Il tenta de trouver vite quelque chose à dire mais il ne trouvait que des conneries. Il savait que parler de la reproduction des hippocampes n'allait pas l'aider à arriver à ses fins.

**Tu savais que 25 % de la production annuel mondial sont utilisé par Nutella.**

Scott le fixa, tentant de savoir pourquoi son vis-à-vis parlait de ça. Mais il arrêta, pourquoi ça le préoccuperait ils n'étaient pas amis. Alors il lui tourna le dos pour partir, les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Stiles, lui se rendait compte qu'il avait foiré il aurait peut-être dut parler des hippocampes en fin de compte. Heureusement pour lui Lydia vint à sa rescousse et se plaça devant Scott pour l'empêcher de s'en fuir.

**Pardonne le**, lui dit-il, **il ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation.**

**Et pourquoi des gens comme vous voudraient parler à un looser comme moi,** répondit-il sévèrement.

**Il se trouve que j'organise une fêtes, **commença la rouquine**, tu sais que j'organise les meilleures. Malheureusement ma mère n'était pas d'accord. Je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas organiser une fête au profit d'une association. Elle ne pourra pas le refuser.**

**En quoi ça me concerne**, le coupa Scott, **tu m'inviteras pas de toute façon.**

Scott se déporta sur le côté pour passer la rouquine et s'en aller. Cependant la jeune fille continua son explication sans prendre compte de la remarque de McCall et se décala pour bloquer de nouveaux la sortie.

**J'ai choisi une association contre l'homophobie et se serait bien que toi et Isaac viennent à ma fête en tant que couple et si tu pouvais amener d'autre amis gay, ça serait….**

Scott ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il bouscula la jeune fille qui lui bouchait le passage et alla en cour. Stiles s'approcha de son amie.

**D'où t'est venue l'idée qu'ils soient un couple, **lui demanda-t-il

Lydia ne regarda pas Stiles, elle fixait toujours Scott qui s'éloignait au loin.

**Juste une déduction, ils ont l'air très proche**, répondit la jeune fille.

**Si c'est vrai, je me demande comme leurs parents vont le prendre,** dit Stiles. **Surtout le père de….**

L'adolescent semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était vraiment important. Lydia se tourna vers son ami qui faisait vraiment un drôle de tête.

**Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? **lui demanda-t-elle.

Mais Stiles ne répondit pas il était préoccupé par quelque chose, qui se trouvait être un souvenir qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

**Est-ce que tu à vue Isaac ce matin ?** lui demanda-t-il

**Non, je ne crois ….**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Stiles l'entraina hors du lycée jusqu'à sa jeep, alors qu'ils avaient cour avec monsieur Harris.

**Ton père est sheriff et tu oses téléphoner en conduisant.**

Lydia avait été emportée par son ami sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Celui-ci semblait très nerveux et était dans une intense conversation avec son frère. Et donc ne faisait pas attention aux remarques de la rouquine.

**Rejoins-nous le plus vite possible, je t'envoie l'adresse.**

Il raccrocha et gara voiture devant la maison des Lahey et ils sortirent après avoir envoyé l'adresse. Lydia ne comprenait vraiment pas à ce qui prenait son ami.

**Le faites que je ne l'est pas vue, ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas au lycée.**

**Tu l'as dit, il est toujours avec Scott et puis j'ai vérifié par « œil astral » je ne l'ais vue nulle part.**

**Tu t'es déjà servie de l'œil astral pour m'espionner sous la douche ?** sorti Lydia comme ça.

Stiles s'arrêta alors qu'ils montaient l'allé, Lydia lui fit un beau sourire.

**Je plaisante, mais pourquoi on est ici.**

**Son père le bat,** dit Stiles sans aucun préambule.

Lydia fut surprise, mais ne chercha pas à savoir comme il savait. Elle avait confiance en son ami, donc s'il disait qu'Isaac est un enfant battu alors c'est qu'il l'est. Elle devança son ami.

**Laisse-moi parler, tu ne sais pas mentir,** lui dit-elle avant de frapper.

Le père Lahey était vautré sur le canapé à regarder la diffusion d'un match de foot quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte d'entrée. Il allait ouvrir en pestant contre l'opportun qui venait le déranger. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il découvrit les deux adolescents à sa porte, il ignorait que son fils les fréquentait. Il les avait souvent vus aller chez le petit Whittemore qui habitait en face.

**Bonjour,** dit la jeune fille, **pardonnez-nous mais Isaac était censé venir en étude pour travailler sur le devoir de chimie avec nous, il va bien.**

I**l est malade, j'allais prévenir le lycée**, répondit l'homme.

Bien entendue ni Stiles, ni Lydia ne crurent qu'il disait la vérité.

**On pourra le voir**, ajouta Lydia, **on est assez à la bourre.**

**Désolé, mais là il se repose.**

**Juste une minute pour qu'il nous passe ce qu'il a déjà fait.**

**Ecouté je connais le professeur de chimie je peux lui parler**, soudainement l'homme se souvient de quelque chose. **Attendez une minutes il n'a pas étude le mardi matin.**

Lydia se tourna vers Stiles l'a mine désolé.

**Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il connaissait son emploi du temps**, marmonna-t-elle, **ma mère ne connait pas le mien.**

Le père d'Isaac avait entendu et même s'il n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se décida à leur demander de prendre congé et pas d'une manière poli. Mais il en eu pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, qu'il fut projeté au loin par Stiles. Sous le regard consterné de son amie.

**Bah quoi**, s'expliqua-t-il, **il maltraite son fils je n'allais pas utiliser de pincettes.**

Ça semblait convaincre à la rouquine et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Monsieur Lahey tenta de se lever en les insultant mais Stiles leva la main.

**Assis, **Lahey fut incapable de se relever une force l'en empêchait**, va voir dans sa chambre,** dit-il à Lydia.

Alors que la jeune fille montait l'escalier, les deux autres purent entendre une voiture se garer précipitamment. Rory et Parrish en sorti et se pressèrent pour entrer.

**Stiles, qu'est ce qui ce passe**, demanda son grand frère.

**Il bat son fils**, dit-il en renforçant la force qui maintenait l'homme immobile.

**Il y a personne là-haut**, dit Lydia en descendant.

Parrish menotta Lahey et l'amena à la voiture de police, pendant ce temps les trois autres discutaient. Stiles avait expliqué à Rory ce qui s'est passé. Qu'il se souvenait clairement qu'Isaac se faisait battre par son père et qu'il avait eu une intuition quand il découvrit qu'il n'était pas au lycée.

**Et est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ?** demanda l'adjoint du sheriff.

Stiles se concentra, il tenta de se rappeler de ces autres souvenirs.

**Je crois que son père l'enferme dans un … un congélateur … à la cave.**

Ils devaient essayer, ils descendirent rapidement à la cave. Où ils découvrirent le congélateur qui était cadenassé. Mais un simple geste de la part de Stiles suffit pour ouvrit le couvercle en grand. A l'intérieur Isaac semblait évanoui, Rory prit son pou et constata que bien que faible il battait toujours.

**J'appelle Derek, sortez le de là**, dit-il en sortant son téléphone.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Derek et son collègue avancèrent vers Isaac, qui avait repris connaissances, pour faire les premières constations. C'est à ce moment que déparqua Scott en moto qu'il laissa choir sur le sol avant de s'élancer vers son ami. Il prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sauvagement avant d'être plus doux. Lydia jubila dans son coin elle avait raison.

**Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en classe j'ai paniqué** dit Scott à son petit ami la voie toute tremblante

**Il a trouvé les photos qu'on a faites l'autre jour.**

Devinant ce qui c'est passer ensuite, Scott resserra les bras autour d'Isaac. Lui disant à l'oreille qu'il regrettait. C'était sa faute, celui qui l'avait embrassé par surprise sur la dernière photo du photomaton. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qu'aurait pu se produire. Il savait que son père était violent mais Isaac l'avait toujours convaincue de ne rien faire, en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Derek dut intervenir quelques instants plus tard pour les séparer, Isaac devait aller à l'hôpital. Scott demanda s'il pouvait venir avec lui, Derek accepta. Pendant qu'il rangeait sa moto dans le garage des Lahey, Scott discuta avec le loup qui lui expliqua la situation. L'adolescent regarda alors Rory, Stiles, Lydia et Parrish et leur fit un geste de remerciement, avant de monter dans l'ambulance. L'ambulance parti, Rory se retourna face aux adolescents.

**Bon, vous vous retourner au lycée. Quant à nous en emmène monsieur Lahey** dit-il en donnant un coup dans la vitre faisant sursauter l'homme.

Stiles et Lydia prirent la direction de la jeep, alors que la jeune fille lança quelque regard à Parrish. Rory prit son petit frère a part.

**Ecoute, j'étais d'accord avec toi parce que je pensais que quelqu'un t'avais juste implanté des faux souvenirs,** commença Rory, **mais après ça,** dit-il en pointant la maison Lahey, **s'est plus possible. Il faut en parler au moins à papa.**

Une part de Stiles ne voulait pas impliquer son père dans cette histoire, pourtant il savait que son frère avait raison.

**On en parle ce soir,** dit-Rory en regardant son frère dans les yeux, **Je prends ton tour, je ferais à manger.**

Le plus jeune des fils Stilinsky acquiesça et rejoint son amie dans la jeep. Une fois au lycée et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment. Stiles prétexta avoir oublié son sac dans la voiture pour y retourner. Alors que la rouquine lui tournait le dos, il dépassa sa voiture et s'en alla.


	26. Chapter 26

Derek et sa collègue venaient de partir de l'hôpital après avoir déposé Isaac. Les nouvelles des médecins étaient plutôt bonne, il n'avait pas beaucoup de séquelle physique. L'ambulance ne prit à peine une dizaines de minutes pour arriver à la caserne. Sa collègue avait passé tout son temps à dire ce qu'elle pensait des gens qui maltraitaient leur enfant. Derek était plus réservé, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il cautionnait ce que monsieur Lahey avait fait à son fils. A vrais dire, il était plus préoccuper par la raison de Stiles sur les lieux.

Il avait crue comprend que c'est lui qui avait prévenu la police. Cependant quand Rory lui parlait de son frère et c'était plutôt souvent. Ce qui, il faut dire, ne dérangeait absolument pas le loup, il avait toujours été intrigué par cette petite boule de nerf qui gesticulait tout le temps. En tout cas quand le grand frère parlait de ce que devenait le plus petit, jamais le nom d'Isaac Lahey était venu dans la discussion. Tout ce qu'il avait c'est que Stiles trainait toujours avec Jackson, Cora et puis bien sur son amis d'enfance Lydia que tout le monde croyait être la petite amie de l'adolescent.

Tout le monde sauf Derek, qui avait depuis longtemps compris que Lydia ne voyait en Stiles qu'un ami, certes un grand ami à qui elle disait tous ses secrets, mais un simple ami comme même. Il avait été très étonné quand il avait appris que les deux jeunes gens avaient fini par être ensemble, mais il avait été aussi déçue quoi qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt il voulait éviter d'y penser. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'à hier où il avait appris que le couple n'avait pas fait long feu.

**Je peux savoir en quoi cette histoire te fait sourire,** lui dit tout d'un coup sa collègue.

Derek sorti de ses pensées, non il ne souriait pas. Pourquoi il aurait souri de la situation amoureuse du petit frère de son meilleur ami. Et puis comment d'une discussion sur la maltraitance des enfants avait pu aboutir à cette conclusion. Dans ces conditions, il comprenait tout à fait l'étonnement de sa collègue.

Mais il ne répondit pas, parce que premièrement il ne voulait pas répondre et deuxièmement ils étaient arrivés. Les deux secouristes descendirent de l'ambulance et c'est alors que Derek le vit. Stiles était assis sur une des chaises en plastique qui trainait toujours dans le garage, la tête entre la main. Comme si il voulait se protéger du monde extérieur.

**Stiles**, dit-il doucement.

L'adolescent leva la tête et observa le loup. Ce dernier remarqua que le jeune sentait la nervosité.

**Ton ami va bien, il ne passera même pas la nuit à l'hôpital,** commença à dire Derek, **et j'ai cru comprendre que la mère de son petit ami allait l'héberger au moins quelque temps. Histoire de lui éviter d'être dans un foyer,** ajouta-t-il devant le silence de l'adolescent.

**Cool.**

Ce sont les seul mots que Stiles prononçais et il les dit d'une voix faible. Derek se décida à prendre une chaise à côté de lui pour parler. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'habitude il écoutait plus qu'il parlait, surtout avec un représentant de la famille Stilinsky. Il savait Stiles aussi bavard que Rory, alors s'il ne disait rien c'est qu'il avait des problèmes. Mais le jeune magicien ne semblait pas décidé à en parler. Peut-être que c'était à lui de parler de ses problèmes en premier.

**J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu as dit hier soir, ta raison je ne sais pas comment renouer contact avec ma famille,** dit Derek sérieusement, **mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis pour cette histoire d'incendie**, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

**Cool.**

C'aurait pu être un enregistrement de la première fois tellement les deux « Cool » était identique. Derek en déduit que l'adolescent ne l'écouta pas vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'habitudes c'est lui qui a le rôle de la personne qui n'écoute pas vraiment.

**Stiles, qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-il enfin après une ou deux minutes, tout en se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

**Rory t'en a pas parlé**, fini pas dire Stiles, **il te dit tout d'habitude.**

Derek réfléchie, oui Rory lui disait tout ce qui le concernait, sa famille ou sa propre vie sexuelle, le jeune homme ne cachait rien à son ami. Sauf une chose, l'adjoint du sheriff faisait toujours son possible pour écarter le loup de toutes histoires incluant la magie.

**Ça concerne la magie ?**

Stiles ne regardait pas le loup une seconde se contentant d'observer le sol de la caserne.

**Je me souviens de truc,** commença-t-il. **De truc qui on jamais eu lieu.**

Le loup essaya de ce mettre à sa place, mais comment pouvait-il imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir des souvenirs qui ne devrait pas exister.

**Comme quoi ?** demanda le loup.

**Je me souviens**, soupira-t-il, **que le père d'Isaac le battait mais qu'un soir en le poursuivant il se fit tuer par une sorte de lézard géant.**

Sans se rendre de compte la nature de Stiles prit le dessus et il se mit à avoir un débit de parole de plus en plus élevé.

**Je me souviens que ta famille est morte dans l'incendie causé par Kate Argent, que Peter s'en est sortie avec des blessures graves et qu'il est devenu fou.**

Le cœur de Derek se serra quand il entendit parler de l'incendie et encore plus quand il comprit que c'est comme ça que ça aurait terminé si Rory et Laura n'avait intervenue. Mais il ne laissa pas ces réflexions parasité son esprit, la priorité du moment était Stiles.

**Il y aussi cette noirceur que j'avais ici,** dit Stiles en posant sa main sur son cœur, **ces souffrances que j'ai causé. Je me souviens d'une fille aux cheveux noirs dont j'ai causé la mort, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que cette noirceur est toujours là**, ajouta-t-il nerveusement. **Mais c'est comme une autre vie que j'aurais vécue.**

Stiles se tue, il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

**En fait c'est comme pour Oliva Dunham.**

L'adolescent se retourna il avait bien entendue, Derek venait de le comparer à une héroïne de séries de télés, non ? Et puis depuis quand il regardait Fringe. A la tête que faisait l'adolescent le loup comprit ce qui lui traversait.

**Tu sais très bien que quand Rory se prend de passion pour quelle que chose, c'est dure d'y échapper**, dit Derek en souriant alors que Stiles lui renvoyait son sourire. **En tout cas elle se souvenait d'une autre ligne temporelle dans la saison 4.**

**Et quoi, il faut que je demande de l'aide à un observateur**, demanda Stiles.

**T'a pas vu la saison 5** **?** ajouta sans s'en rendre compte Derek.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis après quelques temps ils se calmèrent. Derek posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui évitait de le regarder et parla d'une voie de nouveaux sérieuse

**Regarde ce que t'a pu faire. Si tu n'avais pas ces « souvenir » jamais on aurait sauvé Isaac.**

**Quelqu'un l'aurait fait**, proclama Stiles

**Peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui**, dit le loup, **je les ai entendue dans l'ambulance Isaac n'avait pas encore le courage de répondre à son père et Scott n'avait que des doutes qu'il ne voulait pas éclaircir de peur de perdre son petit ami. **

Stiles cogita, Derek avait raison, il avait pu aider Isaac et peut être qu'il pouvait secourir d'autres personnes s'il se souvenait de ces trucs. Mais il avait toujours cette noirceur qu'il se rappelait avoir et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir encore.

**Pour ce qui est de ça**, commença Derek en mettant sa main sur le cœur de l'adolescent, **on sait tous que ce n'est pas toi, ça ne peut pas être toi.**

Stiles se tourna enfin vers Derek, ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux du loup.

**D'accord mais on fait quoi alors** ? demanda le jeune homme.

**Ça va pas te plaire mais je pense qu'il faut que tu te souviens de plus de chose, c'est qu'après qu'on pourra décider de ce qu'il faut faire.**

**Très bien, mais comment ? tante Wendy doit avoir une potion pour ça mais je me sens pas capable d'en parler à ma mère,** dit le magicien. **Il y a comme quelque chose qui me bloque, comme si ce que j'aillais me souvenir allait la blesser.**

Le loup était d'accord de choisir une autre option, si celle-là dérangeait l'adolescent.

**Il y a toujours ma mère, avec ses griffes elle pourra d'aider. Je peux lui en parler.**

**Tu ferais ça ?** demanda Stiles comprenant que ça implique que Derek devait reprendre contact avec sa famille.

Il n'eut que le sourire du loup pour réponse. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Stiles n'eut sut pas ce qu'il l'avait pris, mais brusquement il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Derek. Sous le choc les deux garçons reculèrent brusquement faisant grincer leur chaise. Stiles se leva rapidement prit son sac sans échanger de regard avec l'autre.

**Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

Sur ce il prit ses jambes à son cou et partir. Derek passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il ne manquait plus que ça, pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner le jeune homme.

Stiles marchait le long de la route, pourquoi avait-il laissé la jeep au lycée. Il tentait de concentré sa colère sur ce détail pour ne pas penser au faite qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser Derek. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il n'était pas gay, non. D'accords il était peut-être bi ou pansexuel, ça il voulait bien l'avouer. Et puis pourquoi était-il allé voir le loup, il ne le savait même pas. Mais en faites tout ça c'était à cause de ce « je t'aime » qu'il avait entendue. Ça venait probablement de ces faux souvenirs. Ils avaient raison, Derek et Rory, il devait approfondir ces réminiscences. Mais comment ? Maintenant Talia Hale n'était plus une option.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution, une camaro noire ralentit à son niveau. Le conducteur baissa la vitre passagère pour parler.

**Monte,** lui dit Derek sans vraiment l'ordonné.

Stiles ne fit pas attention à lui mais Derek ne bougea pas, si bien que l'adolescent abandonna et dans un soupire entra dans la voiture.

**On va où ?** demanda-t-il a son chauffeurs.

**Au manoir Hale, il semblerait que j'ai une bonne raison d'aller les voir,** se contenta de répondre le loup.

Stiles attacha sa ceinture il était d'accord pour y aller. Bien qu'il ne regarda pas le loup et ne lui parla pas. Encore moins, si le sujet était la raison de son départ précipité de la caserne.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles était inconscient sur le canapé du salon des Hale. Talia avait été surprise en apercevant les deux hommes de l'autre côté de la porte. Avant qu'elle se lance dans une intense conversation qui impliquait des embrassades avec son fils, le loup lui expliqua rapidement la situation de Stiles. Talia ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire mais elle était prête à aider si seulement elle avait au moins l'approbation du sheriff.

Pendant que Stiles attendait son père et son frère, Derek racontait tout à sa famille, disant que s'il était parti c'est parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne ferait que les blesser. Sans expliquer par contre pourquoi il s'était enfui de la maison des Stilinsky par la suite. Talia avait rapidement appelé son frère et sa fille ainé qui avait laissé tomber pour la journée leur travail respectif afin de renouer contact avec Derek. Cora était encore au lycée et le mari de Talia, Thomas, en voyage d'affaire.

Le sheriff et son adjoint les avaient rapidement rejoints. John avait hésité à laisser Talia utiliser ses griffes sur son fils. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à la louve. Mais parce qu'il voulait l'avis de sa femme, Stiles avait réussi à le convaincre d'attendre de voir ce que ça allait donner avant de prévenir Claudia.

C'est comme ça que Stiles s'était retrouvé dans cette situation après l'intervention de Talia. Il était donc allongé inconscient son père à ses côtés. Derek était assis à côté de Rory sur le second canapé de la pièce, à côté de ce dernier se tenait Laura. L'alpha reprenait des forces assit sur son fauteuil attitré, Peter se tenait debout dernière sa sœur et regardait par la baie vitré qui donnait sur les terres du domaine.

L'adolescent reprit conscience brusquement dans une grande inspiration. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

**Comment tu te sens ?** demanda le sheriff.

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir plein d'extrait de film différent dans la tête**, répondit son fils.

**Choisit un souvenir et ordonne les autres autour de celui-ci**, dit Talia.

Stiles fit ce qu'elle disait et chercha le bon souvenir. Perdu dans ses pensée il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il fixait Derek. Quand il s'en rendit compte un souvenir s'imposa de lui-même. Sa première rencontre avec le loup dans la forêt de cette autre réalité. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été intrigué par cet homme qu'il avait reconnue comme étant Derek Hale. Il raconta ce souvenir à l'assemblée.

Comme par magie tous les souvenirs se rangeaient à mesure qu'il les racontait dans les grandes lignes. Il parla d'abord de la transformation de Scott en loup-garou dut à la morsure de Peter. Ce dernier fut choqué d'apprendre qu'il était devenue l'alpha en tuant sa propre nièce. Mais Stiles ne le laissa pas s'exprimer et continua son récit.

Il parla de Jackson en Kamina, de la meute d'Alpha et du Darach qui voulait les anéantir. Par contre les Hale fut ravie d'apprendre qu'en fin de compte Cora avait survécu. Il entama l'histoire de sa possession et de la souffrance qu'il avait causée. Il était tellement mal à l'aise en racontant cette partie que personne ne fit vraiment attention quand il parla de Malia comme étant la fille de Peter. Il poursuivit par le bienfaiteur, le retour de Kate et la nouvelle trahison de Peter.

Enfin il raconta l'histoire de Dorian, la mort de Scott et lui qui finit par jeter un sort pour altérer la réalité il n'y à peine deux jours. Par contre il ne parla pas de son histoire d'amour avec Derek, déjà qu'il était mal à l'aise d'avoir voulu l'embrasser tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.

Une fois son récit complètement terminé, toute l'assemblée s'exprima dans un bruit pas possible. Si bien que Talia du crier pour se faire entendre.

**Si j'ai bien compris la différence notable est que Claudia n'est pas l'ainée de sa génération,** commença la louve alors que Stiles hocha la tête pour confirmer,** tous les autres différences découlent donc de ce détail. **

La louve réfléchie.

**Je pense que pour y voir plus claire, nous devons faire le point sur comment se s'est passé pour nous**, dit-elle, **dans cette réalité, **prit-elle soin d'ajouter. **Commençons par cette histoire d'Alpha,**

**Tuer Laura n'est pas dans mon programme**, intervient Peter avec sarcasme.

Sa sœur ni fit pas attention.

**Comme cette histoire découle de l'incendie et qu'il n'a pas eu lieu, nous pouvons en arrêter là. De plus Kate est toujours internée à Eichen House.**

**Pour ce qui est du Kamina, on devrait juste faire attention que Jackson ne se fasse pas mordre**, dit Laura.

**Je vais d'ailleurs voir comment rendre justice à ce Matt,** sorti le sheriff. **Monsieur Lahey est déjà derrière les barreaux de toutes manières. **

**Pour ce qui est de Gérard Agent, Deucalion et cette Jennifer Blake ce n'est pas un souci, ils sont tous les trois morts.**

Tout l'assemblée se tourna vers elle, comment savait-elle cela.

**Un ami à moi m'en a parlé, ce s'est passé dans le Montana, le Darach allait parvenir à assouvir sa vengeance mais le clan Argent est intervenu. Ça été un vrai massacre, les chasseurs ont été décimé il ne reste plus que Chris qui a pris sa retraite avec sa fille.**

**Et pour la meute d'Alpha ?** demanda Stiles qui pensait aux jumeaux.

**Tous morts,** Stiles soupira déçu, **sauf des jumeaux qui ont été recueilli par une meute du coin comme je l'ai appris plus tard.**

Stiles fut soulagé, ce n'était pas qu'il semblait s'être attaché à ses deux-là dans cette autre vie. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'Ethan et Aiden les avaient aidés. Malheureusement il n'était pas complètement soulagé il restait encore quelques détails à régler.

**Point suivant**, dit Laura ironiquement, **le Nogitsune. On peut penser qu'il est toujours sous le Nemeton.**

**Je vais demander à Satomi si elle peut nous mettre en contact avec cette femme qui l'a emprisonné,** dit Taila. **Et pour ce qui est de Clark et de cette Jacinthe Delatour ?** ajoute-t-elle en regardant John plus à même de répondre à ses question.

**Clark ne me porte certes pas dans son cœur**, **mais il est l'ainé**, répondit-il, **je pense que c'est comme pour Peter il n'y pas besoin d'approfondir. **

**Je suis d'accord, Claudia ne se sent pas en danger, **dit l'alpha**. Sinon elle aurait probablement fait de moi son familier, comme dans cette autre réalité.**

Le pacte qu'elle avait fait jadis était juste un pacte de paix entre la lignée Stilinsky et la meute Hale. Ce pacte s'était venue par la suite renforcer par une profonde amitié entre les deux femmes, donnant de l'influence à chacune. Surtout à Talia, qui voudrait se battre fasse à une Alpha qui avait l'appui d'une lignée magique, si petite soit telle.

**Par contre cette Jacinthe Delatour je n'en ai pas entendue parler,** ajouta le sheriff faisant sorti la louve de ses pensée sur son amie, **et toi Rory.**

Son fils ne répondit pas, en réalité il n'avait pas entendue la question, ni le reste de la discussion. Il était préoccupé, il se demandait comme ça mère avait pu l'abandonner pire le sacrifier pour son propre bonheur. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la Claudia qu'il connaissait.

**RORY**, s'exclama son père le faisant lui relevé la tête. **Tu connais une Jacinthe Delatour.**

**C'est une mercenaire qui se met au service des grandes lignées en échange de leur soutien pour qu'elle puisse prendre la place de son cousin au sein de la lignée Clayman.**

**Elle ne veut pas s'en prendre en nous ?**

**Je ne crois pas**, répondit le magicien avant d'ajouter. **Vous croyez qu'on était amoureux. Non parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu d'elle à New York, ce n'est pas mon genre.**

Le sheriff sourit, il comprenait pourquoi son fils ainé était préoccupé, mais il était ravi qu'il n'ait pas perdu son caractère particulier.

**Bien,** s'exclama Talia, **donc notre priorité est de retrouver Malia et de la faire redevenir humaine.**

Peter se tourna vivement vers sa sœur, il avait pensé que sa fille n'existait pas dans cette réalité et ça pour son plus grand désarroi, il aurait adoré être père.

**Tu veux dire que tout ce qu'il a dit**, dit-il en haussant le ton et en pointant Stiles, **est vrai. Tu m'as fait oublier ma propre fille.**

De colère le loup s'apprêta à s'en aller. Mais sa sœur se leva de son siège et tenta de le raisonner.

**Je n'avais pas le choix, sa mère, la louve du désert, est beaucoup trop dangereuse, je ne voulais pas qu'elle est un moyen d'accéder à notre meute.**

Le reste du groupe ne savait pas où se mettre, surtout les Stilinsky qui n'étaient pas concernés par cette histoire. Pour le loup s'en était trop, comment avait-elle osé faire ça.

**Trop dangereuse**, hurla Peter, **dit tout de suite que c'est une meurtrière. Et devine quoi, il parait que moi aussi.**

Sur ce, il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Alors que sa nièce tentait de l'appelé. Mais sa mère mit sa main sur son épaule et lui dit de le laisser un peu seul. Il eut un silence qui fut briser par Stiles qui demandait à rentrer, il avait très mal à la tête. Alors le sheriff s'excusa disant qu'ils allaient rentrer, les trois membres de la meute Hale les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

**Je voudrais vous aider à retrouver Malia**, dit Stiles avant de partir.

**Je ne commencerais les recherches que demain tu pourras m'aider après le lycée. Mais maintenant va te repose**r. Elle haussa la voie pour que tout le monde l'entende, **on va tous se reposer et accepter que tout ce qui a pu nous arriver dans cette autre réalité n'a pas lieu d'être dans celle-ci et ne doit pas nous inquiéter.**

Stiles savait que c'était surtout destiné à Rory et Laura. Mais il se senti comme même concerner. Il repensait à lui et Derek et à tout ce qui avait entre eux dans cette réalité. D'accords il y avait cette histoire de familier mais il se souvenait avoir été tellement heureux, que ça en devenait regrettable qu'il n'y est pas de Derek et Stiles ici.


	28. Chapter 28

La journée avait été dur pour Stiles, son mal de crane de la veille ne s'était pas calmé. Il était même accompagné d'une vision floue de temps en temps. Il n'en avait pas parlé à son père, déjà que ce dernier ne savait plus comment agir avec son fils depuis la veille, Stiles ne voulait pas en rajouter pour compliquer la situation.

Dans ces conditions suivre les cours n'avait pas été une sinécure, en plus Harris ne s'était privé de l'humilier. Sans oublier que plus le temps passait, plus la douleur se faisait forte. Et puis si il n'y avait que ça, son esprit était accaparé par une seule et même chose, encore et toujours Derek. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision, avait-il des sentiments pour le loup. Non, ils se connaissaient vraiment que depuis 3 jours, avant il ne l'avait connue qu'en tant que môme d'à peine dix ans et a cette époque il croyait que les caissières gardaient les sous qu'on leur donnait. Oui, ils avaient été heureux dans cette autre réalité, il se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres qui savaient comme même être sauvage. Non, c'était dans une autre vie, un autre monde et puis il y avait cette histoire de familier qui faussait tous ces souvenirs. Oui comment ne pas être amoureux de Derek Hale.

C'était surement ces indécisions qui lui donnait mal au crane. Il devait vraiment prendre une décision, sinon il était bon pour être alité pendant plusieurs jours.

**Tu ne préfères pas rentrer,** lui demanda son père, **t'es plus pale que ce matin.**

Après la fin des cours, son père et Rory étaient venue le chercher au lycée pour aller retrouver les Hale et commencer la rechercher de Malia.

**Non, je veux vous aider**, répondit Stiles, **c'était comme même ma petite amie.**

**Oublie là, elle ne vaut surement pas mieux que la mienne,** ajouta Rory, **et elle, elle a essayé de nous tuer.**

Le sheriff le regarda fixement à travers le rétroviseur et haussa les sourcilles. Meilleurs moyen pour faire taire son fils ainé.

**J'ai rien dit**, dit-il en détournant le regard.

La route continua dans une discussion des plus banales pour les trois Stilinsky. Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde les attendaient. Cora et Lydia qui avaient tenu à y participer était déjà là. Ils étaient donc huit pour les recherches, deux humains, deux magiciens et quatre loups, Talia, Laura, Cora et Derek. Peter toujours en colère contre sa sœur devait faire ces recherches de son côté. Talia avait recherché sa nièce toute la journée mais la surface était beaucoup trop grande pour elle seul.

Il était convenu de faire des équipes de deux, un loup avec soit un magiciens ou humain. Rory avait préparé un sort de localisation à l'aide d'affaires de Malia récupéré chez la famille Tate. Il avait ensorcelé quatre boussoles qui indiqueraient la direction où se trouvait Malia. Il était donc prévue que chaques groupes commencent à un point cardinal de la forêt et avance en fonction de la boussole, il finirait bien par la trouver dans ces conditions.

Le sheriff et l'alpha allèrent vers le nord, Cora et Lydia s'occupait du sud, Stiles faisait l'est avec bien entendue Derek. Les recherches allaient être une vraie partie de plaisir. Surtout qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser le loup la veille, est-ce que ce dernier allait profiter de ce moment seul tous les deux pour en parler. Stiles ne l'espérait pas, déjà qu'il avait un mal de tête carabiné, ça n'allait rien arranger.

Pendant les premières minutes de leur balade dans les bois, le silence leur tenait compagnie. Ce qui dérangeait le loup, vraiment pas habitué à voir un représentant de la famille Stilinsky ne rien dire. Mais il pouvait le comprendre, pour lui aussi ce baisé l'intriguait. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser et surtout il ne devait pas y penser au risque de rouvrir de veille « cicatrice » que les sept ans à New York avaient pris du temps à refermer. Ce qui était idiot par ce que le loup savait bien que depuis le début de la semaine ses « cicatrices » c'était rouvert et en grand. Alors fidèle à lui-même il gardait le silence.

Pour Stiles c'était plus compliqué, il avait plein de question qui lui traversait l'esprit mais qu'il n'osa pas aborder de peur que la discussion dévié sur le sujet à ne pas aborder. Il voulait savoir comment un loup pouvait donner naissance à un coyote, par exemple. Et puis c'était qui ce « loup du désert », était-elle si dangereuse que ça, faut croire si c'était la baleine blanche de Breaden. Mais ne surtout pas parler de la mercenaire, c'était vraiment tendre une perche pour parler d'eux.

**J'étais comment ?** finit par oser demander le loup.

**Pardon ?** dit l'adolescent qui perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas vraiment écouté cette question, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas comprise.

**J'étais comment dans cette réalité ?**

**Tu ne pouvais pas dire la question complètement la premières fois.**

Stiles réfléchie à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, pendant que Derek grogna.

**Sur ce côté-là tu n'as pas changé,** dit-il, **t'étais peut-être un peu plus renfermé mais ta famille avait été anéantie, ton oncle était un psychopathe. Et puis ta vie amoureuse était une catastrophe.**

Stiles se gifla mentalement, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir avant de parler.

**Une catastrophe** ? Demanda le loup.

**Eh bien**, hésita le fils du sheriff, **il avait déjà eu Paige et Kate ça ce n'était pas différent. Il a eu aussi Jennifer…**

**Le Darach,** dit-il étonner de cette révélation.

Pour sa défense, Blake avait dut utiliser les sacrifies des vierges pour le séduire. Et en y repensant elle lui ressemblait un peu après ça. Non ne surtout pas conclure quoique ce soit.

**Mais tu t'es calmé avec Breaden je crois.**

Nouvelle gifle mental pour Stiles, il n'avait pas dit ne surtout pas parler de la mercenaire.

**Je devrais peut être la retrouver dans ce cas.**

**Tu avais rompue**, s'exclama l'adolescent limite en hurlant.

Non il n'était pas jaloux pensa-t-il. Et puis merde, bien sûr qu'il était jaloux de la mercenaire, comme il avait été jaloux de Kate, quand elle sortait avec le loup. Et pire il était jaloux de son frère qui passait son temps avec Derek. Ce n'est pas vrais il avait le béguin pour Derek depuis qu'il était tout gamin, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. C'est vrai c'était à cette époque quand Kate et Derek était ensemble que Stiles commençait à avoir des vue sur Lydia. Il avait dévié ces sentiments amoureux pour le meilleur ami de son frère sur sa propre meilleure amie. Quel gamin pensa-t-il.

**Stiles, ça va t'es encore plus pale,** lança Derek.

Avec toute cette agitation mentale, l'adolescent c'était mis à suer à grosses gouttes et son mal de tête avait grandement empiré. Mais préoccuper par cette révélation qu'il se faisait, Stiles ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

**Oui, ça va,** répondit-il, **je dois juste couver quelque chose, rien de grave.**

Sans se préoccuper des paroles de l'adolescent, le loup apposa sa main sur le front de Stiles. Inutile de préciser que la température de ce dernier s'éleva d'un cran.

**T'es brulant, j'appelle ton père.**

Alors que le loup s'éloignait un tout petit peu pour téléphoner, Stiles tentait de le convaincre qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Mais comme si l'univers voulait le faire mentir, c'est à ce moment qu'il s'évanouit sur le sol de la forêt.


	29. Chapter 29

Quand Stiles reprit connaissance quelques temps plus tard, il avait du mal à percevoir son environnement. Il semblerait qu'il était chez lui et il entendait les brides d'une conversation.

**Donc ce sont les souvenirs de cette autre réalité qui le rendent malade.** Dit la voie d'un homme que Stiles reconnue immédiatement comme étant celle de son père.

Il tenta de le repérer, il se rendit compte alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit dans sa chambre. La voie de son père semblait venir du couloir donc la forme qu'il percevait avec un uniforme de la police sur sa chaise de bureau devais être son frère. Mais alors avec qui son père parlait, avec la famille Hale peut être.

**Au mieux ces souvenirs vont se subtiliser a ceux de cette réalité**, dit une voie féminine et plutôt âgée, **il oubliera tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette vie jusqu'au dimanche dernier à minuits.**

Cette voie lui disait quelque chose mais pour l'instant il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il regarda son frère qu'il arrivait maintenant à distinguer. Celui-ci semblait lui aussi écouter attentivement la conversation qui se passait dehors. Rory devait se demander tout comme son petit frère qu'est-ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver. Heureusement leur père aussi et lui il posa la question.

**Au pire, il ne va pas le supporter et il en mourra.**

**Tout ça à cause de se sort,** dit le sheriff.

**Ça aurait été plus progressif et moins douloureux si cet animal**, dit la voie féminine avec dégout, **n'était pas intervenu.**

**Maman**, hurla une troisième voie, **Talia a fait ce qu'elle pensait faire.**

Stiles reconnue instantanément la voie de sa mère, le sheriff avait dut l'appeler après qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes. Donc la troisième personne était nul autre que sa grand-mère.

**Et on voit le résultat,** dit-elle, **vous aurez dut nous prévenir tout de suite John.**

**Maman, ce qui est fait est fait,** dit Claudia pour prendre la défense de son mari. **On n'en parle plus**

L'adolescent pouvait sentir l'orage qui allait éclater entre son père et sa grand-mère. Il était temps de leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé. Il se racla la gorge ce qui fit sursauté son frère, il en aurait rigolé si il n'était pas si fatigué. Ses parents se pressèrent de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Stiles tenta de se relever mais Claudia lui fit signe de rester allongé et elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

**Toujours aussi chaud.**

**Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda son père qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.

**Il a une solution ?** demanda Stiles d'une petite voie.

**Il existe une potion pour que tue oublie tout,** commença la grand-mère, **ça me semble être la meilleure solution dans ces conditions.**

**Je suis d'accord, il faut appeler Wendy qu'elle nous la prépare**, dit Claudia.

**De qui croyez-vous qu'elle tient ce talent**, s'offusqua Emily, **de tout façons elle ne fera rien il ne faudrait pas que son Jimmy soit au courant de quelque chose,** termina-t-elle ironiquement.

**Maman**, lui dit sa fille en haussant la voie.

**Bien, je vais aller préparer cette potion.**

Emily Gilmore sorti de la chambre avec la mine boudeuse. Stiles réfléchissait à ce que cette potion signifiait. Maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux du loup, il ne voulait pas perdre ses souvenirs de ces deux semaines avec lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas réels, surtout qu'il était persuadé que ce serait impossible dans cette vie, Derek n'étant pas son familier.

**Je vais tout oublier ?** demanda-t-il.

**C'est la seul solution**, lui répondit sa mère. **Par contre il a un léger détaille.**

Les trois hommes la regardèrent le visage inquiet.

**Ce sera pareil pour tes souvenirs à partir de dimanche**, ajoute t'a elle un peu honteuse.

Certes il ne voulait pas oublier tout ce qui était lié à Derek, mais il allait comme même boire la potion. Parce que il ne voulait mourir ni garder le souvenir de sa mère en train de mourir.

**De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais te rappeler que tu as été un renard diabolique**, Lança Rory à son petit frère.

Ses deux parents tournèrent leur regard et il vit qu'il valait mieux qu'il rejoigne sa grand-mère.

**Je vais descendre,** dit-il timidement avant de se tourner vers Stiles. **Remets toi vite petit frère, il faut que je te raconte comment grand-mère a failli faire un malaise en voyant mon uniforme.**

Quand Rory fut arrivé en bas, il fut attrapé par Derek qui avait attendue tout ce temps dans le salon.

**Alors, comment il va ?** demanda Derek assez paniqué. **Ta grand-mère n'a rien voulu me dire.**

**ça va il va devoir boire une potion pour oublier cette autre réalité ainsi que les trois dernier jours.**

Derek fut déçu de l'apprendre, ce que Rory remarqua.

**Et sinon de ton coté, comment vont les recherches de son « ex-petite copine » ?** demanda Rory.

Bizarrement il crue percevoir un grognement venant de la part de son ami en moment où il avait dit « ex-petite copine ».

**Elles continuent les recherches.**

Les paroles de Derek laissèrent place au silence. Rory dont la curiosité avait été piqué au vif par le comportement de son loup-garou d'ami, voulait en savoir. Malheureusement pour Derek tourner autour du pot n'était pas dans l'habitude du magicien.

**Dit moi Derek,** commença Rory alors qu'il était tous les deux assit en face dans le salon, **c'est quoi ton problème avec Stiles.**

Le loup crut s'étouffer à la remarque de son ami. Rory avait-il perçue quelque chose, bien sûr que oui pensa-t-il c'était Rory Stilinsky.

**Et me dit pas que n'a pas de problème avec Stiles, depuis que tu es parti il y sept ans tu réagie bizarrement quand je te parle de lui. J'en ai déduit que c'était à cause de lui.**

Derek hésita à parler, mais depuis le temps qu'il gardait se secret il était peut-être temps de le partager avec quelqu'un.

**Tu te souviens quand je vivais ici,** commença le loup. **D'un soir où tes parents étaient sortis en amoureux.**

**Quel** **soir, ils font ça assez souvent.**

**Le jour où tu t'es fait rembarrer par Miranda Priheur,** répondit le loup le sourire au coin se rappelant comment le magicien avait été humilié par la jeune fille.

Rory se rappelait de ce soir-là, ils avaient passé toute la nuit à parler de leur situation amoureuse. Et voire Derek Hale s'apitoyer sur son sort est quelque chose d'inoubliable.

**Je t'avais dit que je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un qui me conviendra,** continua le loup. **Tu m'as alors jeté un sort pour indiquer qui était fait pour moi.**

**Mais il n'a pas marché, non ?** demanda Rory avant de comprendre ce que Derek voulait dire. **Attend il t'a indiqué que Stiles était fait pour toi.**

Derek confirma et fut ébahie de la réaction de Rory qui éclata de rire si fort qu'Emily leur hurlait des reproches de la cuisine. Ce qui ne le clama pas pour autant.

**Ce n'était qu'un test de compatibilité, certes magique mais ce n'était qu'un test. C'était à toi de décidé ce que peux être Stiles pour toi, pas seulement petit ami, ça pouvait être confident, meilleurs amis…**

**Je sais, j'avais pensé que ton frère ferait à meilleur ami et que toi,** dit le loup pour se venger. **Mais plus les jours passait plus je doutais.**

**Alors t'es parti pour faire le point**, termina Rory à sa place**. Sept ans ça fait comme même beaucoup.**

**Tu te rappelles d'Alexandre Maximoff.**

**Ton ami à New York qui ressemblait à Stiles ?**

**On était en couple, j'ai rompue quand tu as dit qu'il ressemblait à ton frère.**

Rory sourit il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre eux deux. Mais sa voulais dire que.

**Attends t'es amoureux de Stiles.**

Le silence du loup pouvait être largement prit pour un oui, surtout après les discussions avec l'adolescent où les sentiments du loup était devenue claire et précis.

**Tu comptes faire quoi ? **demanda Rory

Justement Derek ne savait pas, après le baiser de la vielle il s'était dit qu'il y avait une chance. Mais ensuite il s'est dit que c'était lié à cette histoire de seconde réalité et peut être aussi de ce truc de familier. Il avait voulu en savoir plus, mais Stiles n'avait parlé que de cette Breaden. Mais il resta un infime espoir qu'il l'ait plaqué pour Stiles. Mais il ne serait jamais ce qui s'est passé réellement. De toute façon c'était dans une autre vie, une vie au Stiles n'avait plus de mère, pas de frère et où il pensait n'être qu'un pitoyable humain. Le Stiles de cette réalité ne verrait en lui jamais d'autre que le meilleur ami de son grand frère.

Et maintenant qu'Emily montait l'escalier avec la potion, disant combien c'est fou qu'une potion aussi puissante soit aussi facile à préparer, le sort en était jeté.


	30. Chapter 30

Ça faisait un mois que Stiles avait bu la potion qui lui avait fait tout oublier, toute cette autre réalité qui fut jadis sa vie. Bien entendu on lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé et les souvenirs qu'il avait racontée. Mais il n'y pensait plus c'était du passer. En un mois les choses avait bien changé.

Premières chose, Rory avait déménagé. Claudia avait crue pendant plusieurs jours que c'est à cause d'elle et du faite qu'elle l'avait sacrifié dans cette autre vie. Il fallut que l'adjoint lui répète plusieurs fois qu'il avait 24 ans et qu'il était temps qu'il est son propre chez soi, pour qu'elle consente à le laisser partir. Pas sans lui avoir fait promettre de venir manger une fois par semaine. Ce qu'elle n'avait prévu c'est qu'une fois par semaine n'était pas suffisant pour le jeune homme.

Peter avait retrouvé Malia et avait réussi à la faire redevenir humaine, à défaut d'être un alpha il était un père. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonnée à sa sœur et avait rejoint les rangs de la meute de Satomi, pour rester près de ses neveux et nièces et que sa fille puisse voir son père adoptif de temps en temps.

Au lycée tout c'était arrangé, Scott et Isaac avait dit officiellement qu'il était un couple. Ça avait un peu fait jaser, surtout depuis que la justice avait autorisé Isaac à vivre avec les McCall. Mais une des conséquences les plus positive, c'est que Erica avait renoué contacte avec son ex petit ami, entrainant Boyd à sa suite.

Stiles sans savoir pourquoi avait eu envie de rejoindre l'équipe de Lacrosse, depuis le temps que Jackson lui demandait de le faire. Le capitaine fut comme même déçue, maintenant Stiles trainait beaucoup avec le reste de l'équipe surtout Scott McCall. Avec tout ça ils étaient devenue une sacrée bande bien que seulement Lydia soit au courant de la vrai nature de Cora et Stiles, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescent d'avoir gardé sa relation privilégié avec la rouquine, qui n'avait pris pas beaucoup de temps pour accepter qu'elle n'était pas complètement humaine au vue de ce que Stiles avait raconté sur son coté Banshee. Lydia semblait s'en ficher, préférent se concentrer sur sa vie amoureuse. Heureusement pour Stiles, la rouquine avait jeté son dévolu sur Parrish et non sur son frère.

Madame Yukimora était venue se charger du Nogitsune le week-end dernier et avec l'aide réunie de Talia et Claudia, elle avait pu s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Tout le monde était ravie tout avait été arrangé. Malheureusement, Stiles ressentait un trou dans le cœur. Un trou causé par une seule et même chose, Derek Hale. Après avoir bu la potion il avait oublié beaucoup chose mais avait gardé la certitude qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de Derek Hale. Pour son plus grand désarroi car il était persuadé que ces sentiment n'était en aucun cas partagé.

Mais ce n'était pas son problème principal. Rory lui avait jeté un sort, comme ça sans raison. Ce matin l'adolescent s'était réveillé avec la vision de Terminator, si bien qu'instinctivement il analysait tout. Et il n'apprécia pas de savoir que ces parents avaient fait l'amour pendant leur douche. Son frère n'attendait rien pour attendre.

**RORY**

Derek venait de se réveiller ce samedi après une nuit de garde à la caserne.

**Tu ne vas pas crier parce que j'étale mes affaires**, répondit le magicien assit sur le canapé, **elles sont encore dans les cartons.**

Le loup descendit l'escalier en colimaçons du loft de très mauvaise humeur. Qu'elle idée avait-il eu de demandé à Rory vivre avec lui.

**Je peux savoir pourquoi je vois comme Terminator.**

L'adjoint du sheriff esquissa un sourire.

**Tu te rappelles du « teste de compatibilité », je te présente la version 2.0 avec analyse en direct intégré.**

**Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?** lui demanda le loup en hurlant.

Rory regarda sa montre et sourit de plus belle.

**Pile à l'heure**, marmonna-t-il avant de dire d'une voix claire, **réponse dans cinq secondes.**

Derek se mit un grogner alors que Rory entamait un décompte.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1.**

La porte du loft coulissa, Derek tourna la tête pour voir qui venait le déranger un samedi. Son regard croisa celui de Stiles, chacun regarda celui dont il était amoureux en secret et il eut un bug. Leurs deux sorts respectifs leur indiquaient que leurs sentiments étaient partagés.

Ils restèrent là à ce fixer peut être une éternité devant le regard moqueur de Rory qui avait tout manigancé. Et puis tout à coup Derek et Stiles se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Rory était assez mal à l'aise d'assister à ça.

**Faudrait penser à me remercier, j'en avais marre de vous voir vous languir l'un de l'autre.**

Mais pour seul réponse Derek souleva Stiles qui enroula ses jambes autour du loup. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir se détacher. Ce qui rendait Rory de plus en plus nerveux, le tout nouveau couple semblait l'avoir oublié.

**Pourquoi j'ai voulu les mettre ensemble déjà ?** se demanda Rory

* * *

Voila c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que la mise en couple de Derek et Stiles n'était pas trop abrupte et bien entendue que vous avez aimé Connaissance Commune. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, ceux qui me suivent depuis maintenant 6 semaines comme ceux qui lise depuis hier. Pour la suite j'ai d'autre idée et j'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fics, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la poster dès lundi. On verra le moment venue.

Bonne Week-end.


End file.
